Hate Before Love
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: High school students Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez hate one another. As they are forced to spend more time together by their families, will the hate eventually turn to love? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Uh-Oh

I don't own glee or any of the glee characters. I do however own non-glee characters.

**Hate Before Love**

Chapter 1: Uh-Oh

I am so not looking forward to this evening. My parents are dragging me along to meet the parents of Erin's boyfriend. Erin is my older sister and we get on pretty great except for the times she annoys me and today is one of those times. I mean why should I have to meet her stupid boyfriend's parents? Actually maybe that's a bit harsh, he's not stupid at all and I rather like Mario to be honest. I guess I'm just taking my frustrations out and blaming them on Erin when the reason I am angry isn't really anything to do with her.

I would be here forever and a day going through everything that bugged me at school today but in short, the main annoyance was a certain girl at school. She thinks she's better than everyone else and can do no wrong whereas I disagree with that completely. She isn't better than anyone, she's just the same as every other high school girl we have at McKinley. Don't get me wrong I'm no better than anyone either but the way she parades around school thinking she's the most popular girl in school is just ridiculous.

I don't even want to mention her name because she frustrates me so bad that even mentioning her name will get me into another rage. Do you know, just this lunchtime she had the cheek to come up to my table and ask my friends and me to move because she prefers the table we were at rather than any of the others. She mentioned something about how the sun hits that table just perfectly at noon so she can get a better tan hence the reason she wanted my table. I mean who does she think she is? She doesn't own the table so if I want to sit there I will, it's not up to her who sits there. In the end I just told her where to go and she went away in a huff but I don't really care, the main thing was I didn't move just because she said.

Oh and other thing, she took the liberty of pushing my book off my desk in Math this afternoon for no apparent reason. She was just walking past heading to her seat after being late to class as usual and slid my book off the table. I mean it's no biggie my book falling off but the principle is why does she even need to do that? It's not like it achieved anything, well apart from getting me annoyed I guess.

I am just about to list off yet another annoying thing she did today when I am broken out of my thoughts by my sister. "Hey Britt can you help me find something nice to wear tonight" Erin says, rather excitedly. I guess one of us is looking forward to tonight and it certainly isn't me.

"Can't you just wear anything, it's not like you've never met Mr and Mrs Lopez before, it's just the rest of us who haven't met them yet". I say clearly annoyed about this whole situation this evening.

"I know I've met them before but I still want to make a good impression and that goes for you too". Erin says, her tone becoming a lot more serious now that she sees how uninterested I am about tonight.

"Why do I need to make an impression, it's not like I'm their future daughter in law?" I say still clearly bored with the idea of tonight.

"I want you to make an impression as well as everyone tonight so that the Lopez's know we are a respectable family and I am good enough for their son" She replies back to me.

I start to laugh because something pops into my head, "hey what if they absolutely hate you tonight after meeting the Pierce's, I will be falling over in laughter. Imagine that eh, perfect little princess Erin is hated by her boyfriend's family".

Erin glares at me, "That is not funny, I don't want them to hate me. You better not ruin this for me Brittany, I am telling you now".

I laugh, "What if they do hate you though, like seriously what will you do?"

"Look please just don't cause any problems tonight. If I was meeting your girlfriend's parents' I wouldn't ruin it for you". Erin says in a half begging, half serious tone.

"I don't have a girlfriend just now and even if I did you wouldn't be meeting her family". I reply

"Why not, that's not very nice". Erin asks

"Because I say so ok" I snap back

"Ok whatever. Now back to tonight, can you please not ruin it?" Erin asks

"I won't ok but I'm really not looking forward to tonight, I've had a rough day at school and I would have just liked to have a quiet night to myself" I say

"I know it's the middle of the week and you're bound to have homework and things but it's the only night we could all make. The Lopez's are home early on a Wednesday so this was easier for them to get home and organised before cooking dinner plus mom and dad are both off tonight so it suited them as well". Erin says making her point that it was tonight or never. Preferably I'd go with never but hey, it's not up to me obviously.

"Ok you have made your point now Erin so I'll do this for you but make sure you keep a hold of Mario because I am not planning on doing any of these nights again where we've to meet the boyfriend's family". I mutter

"Fair enough, but Mario really is the one for me anyway so I'm pretty sure this is it for meeting boyfriend's families" Erin says

"Good" I reply

"So can you please help me with what to wear tonight, I'll help you too". Erin asks

"Ok fine, seeing as I do like getting all dressed up usually" I reply

Erin smiles at me "Cool"

I smile back and then we head to her room to pick out what she is going to wear for the dinner tonight. I personally would pick out the new black dress if I was her but she's quick to remind me I am not her so we're still looking for the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later<p>

We are still racking through Erin's closet would you believe after 20 minutes. I tell you that girl is unbelievable, how can you not just pick out one thing? I have suggested quite a few nice, cute outfits to wear but it's always no. "Erin please can you just decide" I say matter-of-factly as I am seriously fed up now with this whole picking out clothes thing.

"There is too much to choose from, if I was just going out on a date with Mario then any one of what you picked out would work but for tonight I need something better. I need it to say I am funny, kind, caring, smart but definitely not arrogant etc. etc. and definitely good for their son". Erin says clearly bored of this situation of trying on clothes as well.

"I am really confused here, we established you've already met his parents Erin so they probably do think you're good enough so why are you so obsessed with what to wear?" I ask .

Erin replies, "Do you know I don't even know anymore. Why am I so worried when I have already met them and we get on great?"

"Exactly" I say

"I think I am just losing my mind here, I'm too worried about everyone else meeting tonight that I am losing sight of what's going on" Erin says.

"Look they like you already so just wear anything and I promise the rest of us will all be on our best behaviour" I say, trying to make her feel better

Erin sighs, calming down a little "ok, thanks Britt".

"Tonight will be fine, I just know it. So just stay relaxed ok" I say.

"I will" Erin says.

"Now pick something out and get dressed then I'll do your makeup and after that it's my turn to get ready, which hopefully won't take as long as this". I say, laughing slightly at how long it is taking us just to get Erin ready.

Erin smiles "yeah"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later<p>

Erin is all dressed now and I am currently straightening her hair for her. Now I know what you're thinking, how hard can it be to put a pair or straighteners through your hair, well it can be hard not for me obviously but apparently for Erin. Every day this week she has went to university or work with half of her hair sticking out the way as if she just woke up so I've decided for tonight her hair needs to look good. So like I say here I am standing straightening my sister's hair in the mirror.

"How can you straighten my hair so much better than me? I just seem to mess mine up all the time". Erin asks me

"I don't know, I don't see how hard straightening your hair can be but maybe it's because I can see what I am doing with your hair better than you when you're doing it in the mirror" I reason.

"Yeah maybe that's it, I can help with your hair if you want?" Erin asks me.

"I'll be ok but thanks, maybe when I get a girlfriend and want to look especially good for meeting her parents then I'll ask you". I say to which she replies "ok".

After finishing Erin's hair, we move onto sorting her make up. I suggest just keeping it light and natural to which Erin agrees.

"Five minutes ago you mentioned about getting a girlfriend so when are you getting back out there in the dating scene, its ben ages since you split up with Hannah?" Erin asks me.

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking of getting back on the dating scene I was more just thinking of if I meet someone then cool and if not I've got plenty of time. I'm not really in a hurry for another relationship but if it happens then cool" I respond.

"Don't you want a girlfriend though? I mean I have Mario and all your friends at school have boyfriends so don't you feel lonely. I mean I know our brothers don't have girlfriends yet but that's different" Erin asks me.

"Way to rub it in Erin, I know I'm single but no need to make me feel miserable" I joke.

"Sorry I didn't mean that, I just meant its nice having someone". Erin says apologetically, not quite realising I was joking.

I smile "its fine Erin I was only joking".

Erin replies "oh right, ok".

"Anyways doesn't Mario have two sisters, maybe I could chat them up tonight, see if either of them wishes to date me?" I ask, jokingly.

"He does have two sisters but I doubt either of them are into girls, I'm pretty sure they are both straight. Well I know for a fact Jade is straight but I'm not entirely sure about…." I cut Erin off before she manages to finish her sentence.

"I am only joking Erin, I wouldn't do that. I know tonight is important so I won't make either of them uncomfortable by trying to flirt with them" I say.

"Ok good" Erin replies in relief. She must be super nervous about tonight because usually she knows when I am joking and when I'm not.

"Enough about my love life, let's just get ready for tonight" I say.

* * *

><p>Erin, our parents Jack &amp; Julia, our brothers Nathan &amp; harry and myself are all walking up the path to the Lopez household. I've kind of came round to the idea of dinner tonight because I realised just how much it meant to Erin. She wants both families to get on really well because she's serious about Mario and she wants to have a future with him. I mean it'd be a pretty miserable future if both families didn't get along so I'm not going to spoil tonight with my bad mood.<p>

"So we all promise to be pleasant this evening and not ruin this for Erin?" my mom Julia asks my 2 brothers and I.

"Yes we promise mom, you're worse than Erin with your worrying" I say earning a slight warning look from my dad for sounding cheeky to my mom.

My older brother Nathan rings the doorbell when we arrive at the door. A second later and we are greeted by Mario who welcomes us all inside. We all go inside and Mario takes our coats.

"It's a lovely house your parents have Mario" my mom says politely

"It is, my mom wouldn't have it any other way. She's a bit of a perfectionist" Mario replies to which my mom smiles and nods

"Where are your parents?" I ask, just realising we are all still in the hall talking to Mario

"Oh they're through here in the living room, come on through". Mario replies so we all follow him to the living room. We are greeted by his parents Marc and Maria first and then his older sister Jade. We all do the usual introduction and shake hands etc. nothing interesting really. They get us all a drink, mines and Harry's are non-alcoholic, which is rubbish but whatever. Nathan, my parents, Mr and Mrs Lopez and jade all have an alcoholic drink as do Erin and Mario. Erin and Mario aren't quite twenty-one yet but they will be in a few months' time so they're allowed just the one on this occasion.

I'm actually a little confused right now because I was sure Erin and I were talking about Mario having two sisters earlier but here we are all having a conversation and I've only met Jade. Did Erin say something about another sister? I was sure she did but there seems to be no sign of anyone else or any mention of someone joining us later. Wait, perhaps there is another sister but she was luckier than me and managed to get out of this. That wouldn't be fair actually because even if I had plans I'd be expected to be here tonight so that's probably wrong that she is out. Who knows we'll just need to wait and see.

"I am so glad everyone could meet everyone tonight, Erin and I have been desperate to get both families together" Mario says

Marc chuckles "we know son, you two haven't stopped going on about how much you wanted everyone to have dinner together"

"So when are we actually eating then?" Mario asks

Maria chips in "very soon, it's almost ready. We're just waiting on your sister joining us" ah there we go, I knew there was another sister, she must be held up for some reason.

Marc asks "maybe we should all vacate to the dining room and start serving things because I don't think the dinner will wait much longer. Your sister can join us when she's ready Mario"

"Ok fine by me" Mario says before we all proceed to the dining room and get sat down. I seem to be sitting next to an empty chair so I can only assume that will be for Mario's sister when she is ready.

We all talk amongst ourselves for a few minutes before Marc and Maria bring the food through from the kitchen. Once they get sat down Maria tells us all to tuck in which we do gladly. A few mouthfuls of food later and I am actually starting to like the idea of coming here, the food is to die for and Mario's family seem really nice which is also a plus.

We're all having a lovely conversation and getting to know one another while eating the food when we hear a rumble on the stairs. I imagine this is the sister we have all been waiting to meet coming downstairs otherwise they have a very big dog that likes running up and down the stairs. I'm going with the former since I'm fairly sure Mario or his family don't own a dog.

I have my back to the door so I don't really see what the person looks like that is walking into the dining room but I'm sure it must be Mario's sister since his mom jumps off her seat and rushes to the door. "Hurry up, come sit down" Maria says presumably dragging her daughter towards the table. I say presumably because I still can't see behind me and I don't want to turn around and be rude. I can hear the shuffles of their feet.

"Actually before you sit down I just want to introduce everyone to you" Mario says to his sister. She seems to muffle out a "fine" clearly not happy to be having dinner with everyone. Mario stands next to her behind my chair and introduces my family to the girl "this is Erin's parent's Jack and Julia, her older brother Nathan, her younger brother Harry and finally her sister Brittany" He takes a very short pause to get his breath back before continuing, "Everyone this is my younger sister Santana"

"WHAT!" I shout out before quickly snapping my head round to get a look at this girl

"Oh what!" Santana says clearly not pleased I am here

"You have got to be joking me, Santana Lopez?" I get out before standing up from the table in a rage.


	2. The Dinner

I do not own glee or the characters, except those that I created.

Chapter 2: The Dinner

"Oh what!" Santana says clearly not pleased I am here.

"You have got to be joking me, Santana Lopez?" I get out before standing up from the table in a rage.

Yeah see that girl I was talking about earlier, the one that annoyed me so much, well that was Santana Lopez. Little did I know though was that I was having dinner at her house. If I had known Mario's sister was Santana Lopez then there was no chance of me making an appearance at dinner tonight. I just wish I had listened more or talked to Mario more so I knew it was Santana Lopez, but oh no, I didn't do that so now I'm screwed.

"Do you two know one another?" Mario asks, confused as to why we have reacted like we did.

"You could say that" I spat out.

"Oh right, is it from school?" Mario asks

"When you said you had another sister that went to my school I didn't realise you meant it was Santana Lopez" I said

"Sorry I thought you knew it was Santana" Mario replied

"No I didn't. I don't even remember you mentioning the name Santana when you talked about your sister" I say still clearly annoyed about finding out I am in the company of Santana Lopez.

"In fact that is probably my fault because I usually call her other names to wind her up" Mario says, chuckling slightly

"Oh right, saying that we very rarely talk about family when you're at my house" I say. I know I shouldn't blame Mario because he doesn't know why Santana and I have beef with one another plus he thought he did mention it was Santana.

"Well how about we all….." Mario starts off but is rudely interrupted by you know who.

Santana interjects, "This is just great, I've to have dinner with this bi…."

Santana is now the one cut off, her dad stops her right before she gets the chance to call me the name she planned and without a doubt it wasn't Brittany. "That is enough Santana, I know what you were about to say so don't even bother" Marc says appalled at his daughter's language.

"Let me tell you father, you don't know what I was going to say because you're not that smart. You can't read minds" Santana says in a tone of attitude

I laugh, "And what, you're so clever? Let me guess you could probably read minds unlike your dad?"

Santana snaps back at me "No matter what I can do Blondie it'll always be better than whatever you do, you got me?" If she thinks that tone is intimidating and is going to scare me then she has another thing coming. I'm not scared of Santana Lopez, I hate the girl with a passion but I am most certainly not scared of her so don't ever think that. I just glare at her not even bothering to respond.

"I think you should both sit down now and eat before the food gets too cold" Mario says, trying to calm the situation a bit.

"I will sit down but if you think I'll be occupying the empty chair next to Barbie then you're wrong. I don't want to sit anywhere near her or be associated with her in any way whatsoever" Santana says with hatred just dripping from her voice.

"Please can you both just sit down, this is Erin and I's night tonight so please stop ruing it" Mario says. He's clearly upset because it was meant to be their night so I know it's for the best to put my differences to one side and sit back down. I sit down straight away but Santana seems to have other ideas. She stands by the empty chair for a moment or two before speaking.

"Can I trade places with you Jade?" Santana grunts not even saying please or anything.

"No you can't, I'm in the middle of eating and I was having a nice conversation with Nathan so I'm not moving" Jade says annoyed with Santana's behaviour. At least I'm not the only one to be annoyed by her.

"Please Jade, you just don't understand what it'll do to me to have to sit next to her" Santana says, I laugh slightly because if I'm not mistaken that sounds as if she is almost begging Jade to switch with her.

Maria, fed up with the remarks from both of us, chips in "Look Santana sit on that seat right now, we are in the middle of dinner so let everyone stay where they are and eat. It won't kill you to sit next to Brittany".

"It might not kill me but it might kill her. I might just do the decent thing and end her once and for all". Santana snaps at her mother

Marc scolds Santana "I do not want to hear you talk like that again now sit down on the chair otherwise I will freeze your bank account and you'll have no money of your own to spend". As soon as he says that Santana quickly sits down. It was rather amusing actually the way she quickly sat down.

* * *

><p>Dinner is well underway now, everyone is still talking away and eating. Santana is extremely quiet at the moment but I'm putting that down to hunger because the rest of us all started dinner before her so she was probably desperate for something to eat.<p>

I smile in a mischievous way "You like your food don't you honey, you're putting it away well there". The look she gives me was far from friendly but I didn't expect anything else. My smile is short lived however due to my mom not liking my comment "You don't say that about someone" she scolds. "Ok sorry mom I will keep my mouth shut" I say just to make my mom happy but I probably won't be able to hold my tongue for the remainder of the night.

After my mom said that silence invades the room. It doesn't last long until Sanny breaks the silence.

"So blondie which poor girl had the unfortunate incident of holding you up in the pyramid at cheer practice today" Santana says with a smug look on her face. Is that bitch talking to me? "The poor girl, having you standing on top of her".

"don't call me blondie and you should know, you were there" I tell her straight "but even if you weren't you should still know, you are cheerio captain after all" I say "not a very good captain but we just need to put up with it. Most of us don't listen to you anyway" she scowls at me and a satisfied expression comes over my face. That told her.

"I know for a fact that I make a better captain than you" she smiles devilishly at me. "Ever wondered why coach didn't consider you for captain?" she smiles with that grin again but I soon wipe that from her face.

"She did ask me actually but I turned it down and she had to settle for second best, you obviously" I want her face turn into a frown and I just stick my tongue out at her which causes her frown to deepen.

My mom decides to try and create some peace between Sanny and I. "Girls why don't you try to get to know one another, you might find that you actually get along really well and have something in common" I scoff at my mom's words but later regret it as my mom gives me a warning glare.

"Ok, ok. We will try to get to know one another" I say in the most fake sweetest voice I can and my mother smiles.

Santana just stares at me in confusion wondering why I agreed, clearly she feels the same as me and has no intention of getting to know me. I am broken out of my thoughts when my dad speaks this time.

"You better be serious Brittany" my dad warns me and I just smile and nod.

"I am serious" I smile. "So Santana what age were you when you first became a bitch" I ask and my mom stares at me, her eyes boring into mine in anger. I know I am about to be told off.

"Brittany!" my mom scolds. Told you didn't I. I replied with "What, it's true" as if I stated the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well it takes one to know one" Santana quickly replies smartly to which I waste no time in responding.

"You are so lucky my parents are here right now or I would have said something a little stronger" I say angrily, raising my voice.

"Both of you, cut it out" my dad demands looking at both of us before the other parents agree.

The remainder of dinner is spend in silence, a few smiles are thrown across the room by others. Certainly none of these smiles are shared between Santana and me. The only thing we share are glares, in fact she is not even worthy of a glare, I hate her that much.

* * *

><p>We are currently seated in the living room. Sharing small talk and pleasantries. However all I can think back to is dinner, in particular dessert, for two reasons; one being I really enjoyed the piece of chocolate cake I had, it could've have been bigger but I didn't want to be rude and say. The other reason would've been more enjoyable; which was to shove Santana's face right in the cake. It would've been the funniest thing ever because Santana likes to be perfect, her words not mine. Her hair has to be in place, makeup executed just right and nails manicured. Santana hates mess, you should see her at Cheerio's, any time she gets dirt on her shoes or grass stains on her uniform.<p>

I must have been thinking back to dinner for too long as I am brought out of my thoughts by my mom speaking. "We should be going home now, let you enjoy the rest of your evening" my mom says pleasantly.

"It was nice meeting you all and thank you for coming to dinner" Maria graciously says to which my family agree. Mario collects our jackets from the spare room and we all get ready to leave.

"It was lovely to see you again Sanny, I thoroughly enjoyed your company. It was good chatting to you" I say sarcastically as I fastened the last button on my coat and then zip it up.

"You too blondie. Always a pleasure to spend my time with you" she replies just as sarcastically as I did. All of the parents look at Santana and me before shaking their heads, giving up on trying to make us be nice to one another. My mom nudges me, urging me to say something polite so I do as after all the Lopez's apart from Santana seem like genuinely nice people.

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely" I say politely earning a smile from my mom. Dinner wasn't that bad, the only bad thing was Santana's presence but I managed to block that out. I do it in most classes at school anyway.

While everyone is saying goodbye I wait by the door, the more distance between Sanny and I the better. "We should do it again sometime" I hear my mom say. I hope she is just being polite and not being serious. "We should, next time you could come over to us for dinner" shoot, she was serious and she wants to cook dinner next time. That's a recipe for disaster in itself, mom's not the best of cooks, she's not bad but she certainly isn't Gordon Ramsay.

We finish saying good bye then head to the door. "Good riddance" Santana shouts which I presume is aimed at me. The smugness oozing from her voice, that really sticks in my throat. She thinks she is so freaking funny. She will get what's coming to her, sooner than she thinks. I internally smile at myself. Santana Lopez you better prepare because this war has only just started honey.


	3. Santana

I do not own glee or the character, except those that are my own.

Changing it up. Santana's POV this chapter.

Chapter 3: Santana

I throw myself onto my bed, on my stomach and sigh deeply into my pillows. Finally the Pierce's have left now. What a nightmare, well that's a little drastic. The Pierce's are ok apart from that little blonde bitch, Brittany. Now she is one girl I cannot stand, with her blonde hair swishing about. If you ask me, she looks like a golden retriever, I'm just saying.

"Santana!" I hear my mom shout from the living room. By the way she practically screamed my name I know I am in some sort of trouble. Being in trouble with Maria Lopez is a common occurrence for me. I always seem to do something wrong or say the wrong thing. What can I say, I just try to be honest with people and tell them how it is. In other words; I keep it real.

I trudge down the stairs and into the living room. "What!" I say impatiently. "I was trying to get some homework done before bed since I couldn't do it earlier because I had to sit through that awful dinner with none other than my nemesis Brittany fucking Pierce". I lie slightly, so I wasn't doing homework but I would love a little Santana time.

My mom throws a glare my way "do not swear young lady and stop being so cheeky" my mom scolds me.

"Look what do you want because I was trying to do something educational up stairs, you know my homework" I say back getting annoyed with my mom. She looks at me and I tell you if looks could kill there would be a lifeless Santana on the floor right now.

"I wanted to have a talk to you about tonight." My mom says. So she wants to prolong this boring night some more, great. That's all we need. "I understand that you and Brittany may not get along but for the sake of your brother I think you need to try harder".

I sigh in frustration "mom, we just don't get on. The best way to solve it is if Brittany and I stay out of each other's ways". I tell her "The more distance between us the better, less arguments that way" and less energy spent on thinking of ways to get back at her or insult her. I smile, that's one of my hobbies you know. Annoying Brittany and winding her up, I just love it. She's the only person I get a thrill from winding up.

My mom looks at me and takes a deep breath "I can see that Mario and Erin are very serious about one another. We will be seeing a lot more of not only Erin but her family as well so I'm afraid that includes Brittany too" I groan at my mother's words. "You need to try and get along with her, I'm not asking for you to be best friends but at least try and be civil" I groan again "At least when the families are around one another" she finishes.

I nod my head. I love Mario and I know he loves his girlfriend so for his sake I will try, no promises, but "I will make the effort" I say and my mom smiles at me while thanking me. "Can I go back to my room now?" I ask.

"Yes, don't be up too late though. I know studying is important but you won't learn things if you are tired" my mom tells me and I smile. As much as my parents get on my nerves sometimes I can tell they mean well. I smile again at my mom before saying goodnight and going back up to my room. Actually intending to do something educational this time, it will keep the teachers off my back tomorrow. I've already got one big enemy, I don't need to be making more, especially in the form of teachers.

* * *

><p>I gave up on school work 20 minutes ago, I just couldn't concentrate. I feel tired but I just can't sleep, my head is buzzing with so many things, mainly Brittany. It isn't in a good way though, she just gets on my nerves so much. She thinks she's so great, the best thing to happen to McKinley. She struts about, up and down the hallways like they're a catwalk, she flicks her hair like she has the shiniest hair, brighter than the sun and don't even get me started on that wink she has. She's constantly winking at boys in a flirtatious manner, throwing herself at them and flashing them a smile that ultimately makes them blush. The boys actually blush, so they're either innocent young teens or older ones desperately to get laid. The worst of it is, she isn't even that pretty. Ok maybe that's a little harsh, she has an ok figure and I guess some people like a girl with long legs. She has the ability to be attractive if she maybe just lost the attitude and arrogance. Personally, I wouldn't go near her with a barge pole but some maybe would.<p>

To be honest I don't remember exactly what made me hate her. I just remember when we were younger, she was in all my classes at junior school. We somehow just clashed and that turned into us hating each other. I don't remember who insulted who first I just remember us throwing cheeky remarks back and forth. Come to think of it we were in kindergarten together.

The first thing I saw when I walked into kindergarten on my first day was a shiny blonde head in the sandbox. The said head looked up at me and all I saw was blue sparkling eyes, shining brightly. It was like looking into the ocean, that thought disappeared from my head quickly though when she walked slowly towards me and said "Is there a reason you are staring at me?" she had some attitude for a four year old I tell you.

I didn't know how to reply, you may think what, Santana Lopez doesn't know how to reply but I was shy as a kid, well up until I was maybe five or six. I just stayed silent and tried to smile and immediately I saw the blue ocean eyes again, they looked calm.

_"__Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were staring at me" she says sounding apologetic._

_"__I w-was" I tentatively reply and her frown reappears "in a good way though, I liked your hair and I wanted to play in the sandbox with you" her frown disappears again "w-would that b-be ok" I finished nervously. She just looked at me then she looked down at my hands and just took one and gently led me to the sandbox and we were inseparable all day that day._

I'm still a little confused why we hate one another now. As far as I'm aware she started it I think, I'm pretty sure I just hated her because she hated me but now I hate her because I hate her not because she hates me.

We're both popular girls, we're cheerleaders, we have plenty of friends and we seem likeable to others, not each other obviously. I know I am likeable, her not so much but she does have a huge amount of friends so there must be something ok with her. I'm beginning to think that maybe Brittany being around my family more often may be advantageous to me. You know how the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If I get closer to Brittany then I can blindside her, I will be able to pretend I am being civil but in reality I will be fishing for as much dirt and information I can get on her to use against her. I smile triumphantly, has anyone ever told you that you're a genus Santana Lopez? I say to myself. No, well you are. I answer my own question.

My best friend loves looking for gossip so I somehow need to involve Berry to help me out. Rachel Berry is a good friend, she can be as annoying as fuck but over the last few years she has definitely been someone I can trust and confide in. She's there when I need her, whether it's to talk or just to cry on and I always return the favour. I don't know what it is about Rachel but she always seems to manage to find things out so maybe I could get her to do a little research on my blonde enemy, or problem whichever names suits best.

As much as I hate Brittany I have to admit that if it wasn't for her, then Cheerio's may not be as successful. She has some good ideas for future routines and she does come up with some pretty mean choreography. Don't think I'm going soft on her though, she's done some pretty nasty things to me in her time and I am not one to forgive and forget.

I remember once there was a rumour about me circulating school, apparently I was seen kissing a homeless guy because I wanted his change for a parking meter. Come on, as if I would kiss some stranger and furthermore there's no way I would take money from someone who may be less fortunate than myself. I've pulled off some stunts in my life but I would never resort to that sort of thing. I know my boundaries but Brittany, well she is just another kettle of fish altogether. She's clearly a bad apple because her family are nice people, nothing like her. I think she was dropped on her head at birth.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know, I hear my alarm going off, signalling time to get up for school. I guess I finally fell asleep last night, don't ask me when though because I have no clue. Another day at McKinley ahead of me and another day of having to see blondie. I better prepare because Santana Lopez is on a mission: show Brittany Pierce who rules. It has went on long enough and now that I need to put up with her outside of school then she needs to know who is boss.<p> 


	4. Brittany

I don't own glee or any glee characters.

Chapter 4: Brittany

It's back to Brittany's POV this chapter

I've never been so thankful to see my house in all my life before. As soon as my dad parks in the drive I jump out of the car as fast as I can and head over to the front door of the house. Luckily I have my own set of house keys now so I managed to open the door swiftly and head inside. The rest of the family follow close behind me. As soon as I kick off my shoes I leave them lying by the door and rush upstairs to my room. I'm just about to close the door to get some peace and quiet when I hear my mom shout up "Brittany you are not leaving your shoes down here creating a mess so come and pick them up". I reluctantly turn back around and go back downstairs and collect my shoes before taking them upstairs with me.

As soon as the shoes are in my closet I throw myself to the bed, glad to be home after a torturous night. Tonight definitely didn't go as I expected it to. I know initially I wasn't looking forward to it but then I came around to the idea to only hate the night even more. I just don't know how I didn't put two and two together. I mean Mario's surname is Lopez so why did I never think he might be related to Santana Lopez aka my enemy.

I lie on top of my bed for at least fifteen minutes, I can't be sure of the time though as I didn't check the clock when I lay down but I'm sure it must be around ten or fifteen minutes. I am about to sit up when I hear a knock on the door and a faint voice.

"Brittany can I come in" Erin says through the door to me. I can sense how serious her tone is so I know she's not best pleased with me. Truth be told though I wouldn't be impressed with me either if I was in Erin's position. I did kind of ruin the whole thing tonight well both Santana and I ruined the dinner tonight but she's not here at the moment for Erin to blame so I'll likely take it all.

"Yeah come in" I mutter in a quiet voice, not looking forward to what's to come whatsoever.

Erin walks into my room and takes a seat on the chair next to my desk. "So…" she starts in a quiet yet serious voice.

"Look I really need to apologise about my behaviour tonight" I say knowing how upset Erin is

"This was supposed to be a nice night tonight, getting everyone together and all getting to know one another but it never happened like that did it" Erin asks me. She is still talking relatively quiet but I know she's still not pleased with me.

"I know I messed up real bad tonight and I never meant to ruin things either but when it comes to Santana Lopez, I cannot just sit back and take it". I say

"What is the problem between you two girls?" Erin asks me

"It's complicated but the bottom line is we can't stand one another and probably never will" I say trying not to let Erin know the real reason why I dislike Santana.

"I just don't understand what happened, you seemed fine by the time we got to the Lopez's and then the minute Santana walked in you changed again" Erin says still extremely confused as to why we hate each other.

"I just said Erin, it's complicated so can we drop it now" I ask.

"But…" Erin tries to ask something else but I quickly stop her as I am not in the mood anymore "Look just drop it please" I ask.

"Ok I'll drop it for now but one of these days I'll find out" Erin says. I guess I will need to tell her eventually but for the moment it's not relevant. "So I think I'll head to bed now, see you in the morning" Erin continues before standing up.

"Yeah, see you in the morning, goodnight" I reply to which Erin smiles before kissing me on the forehead and replying "goodnight Britt". She then heads towards my room door to leave but I stop her for a moment.

"Erin" I ask.

"Yeah honey?" she replies

"Are you like really mad at me or just a little bit?" I ask, hoping it's the latter.

"I'm not that mad, I mean sure I wished tonight would have went smoother but I know what it's like when you don't get on with someone and you are forced to be in the same company as them so I do understand some of your frustrations from tonight" Erin says rather nicely actually which makes me feel a little bit better but still really bad at the same time for how I ruined her night when I promised I wouldn't.

"Ok well just know I didn't mean to ruin anything for you. Santana just wound me up" I say

"It's ok honestly but anyway I'm heading to bed" Erin says before opening the door. I reply "Ok" and smile slightly at her before she leaves my room, shutting the door on her way out.

The next few minutes are just spent with me sitting on top of my bed covers going over tonight's activities. Even though I feel bad for ruining Mario and Erin's night, there really isn't anything I can do about it. The past is the past now as they say, whoever it is that says that. To be honest though it was just a dinner it's not like I ruined their wedding or something so it wasn't necessarily their night, it was just two families sitting eating food together.

I think I'm going to get ready for bed now, it's been a long day with Cheerio's and school and then an eventful dinner so changing into something comfortable and watching rubbish TV is just what I need.

Once I'm all changed and ready, I hop into bed under the duvet. I am just about to put some reality TV on when my cell phone bleeps. I quickly look at it and see a text from Quinn so I open it.

**Hey Britt, I'm just texting to see how tonight went. Let me know. Q x**

I decide I should text back because it'd be rude to ignore one of my best friends, I mean it's not like it's her fault that I'm in a bad mood

**Dinner went ok I guess, got some big news about it. B x**

Quinn texts back instantly, she is such a gossip sometimes. She always wants to know what's going on in people's life and stuff

**Oh my god, Erin is pregnant! Tell her congrats from me. Q x**

I laugh, I knew Quinn would think Erin was pregnant or engaged or something from the way I phrased my text saying I had big news.

**No-no Erin is not pregnant. B **

About two seconds later her reply comes

**Oh Mario proposed, how exciting. Erin must be thrilled, how big is the ring? Q x**

Told you didn't I that she'd think Erin was engaged.

**No Quinn, Erin is not engaged or pregnant. The big news wasn't actually about them. B **

I reply back making sure Quinn knows the news wasn't about my sister and her boyfriend. If I didn't tell her now she'd keep coming away with different guesses and we'd be talking all night.

**What is the news then? Q x**

I know she is just itching to find out so I better reply quickly before she can't handle the suspense anymore

**Well we had dinner with Mario's family and you never guess who his sister is, it was Santana Lopez aka the girl detest. B **

I reply smuggling thinking she'll be just as surprised as I was

**Tell me something I don't know Britt. You call that big news, I already knew that. Q x**

Wait what? Quinn already knew Mario was related to Santana Lopez. How could she not tell me? She is one of my best friends in the whole world and she didn't even have the decency to tell me.

**Why didn't you tell me Q? A bit of heads up would have been welcomed. B **

She quickly replies back

**I honestly thought you knew. I did wonder why you were so calm today right enough. Q x**

Yeah there's no way I'd have been calm if I knew

**No I had no clue. B **

**Well I'm sorry hun, I didn't want to bring it up in case you got annoyed because I thought you already knew. If I had known you didn't know I would have told you the instant I found out. Q x**

I feel bad for wrongly assuming Quinn intentionally didn't tell me about Mario and Santana being siblings.

**I know, sorry for doubting you. B **

**It's ok, don't worry about it. Q x**

**I better go now anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow. B **

**Ok see you at school, goodnight. Q x **

We have stopped texting back and forth to one another and the TV is now switched on. I lie back and get comfortable watching some reality TV. It's not my favourite show that's on but it'll have to do because I don't have the energy to do anything else.

An hour later

I am still wide awake watching the TV. For some reason I just can't seem to fall asleep. I was hoping I would just drift off in the middle of watching TV and I wouldn't need to worry about how I was going to fall asleep but my mind has other ideas. All I keep doing is replaying tonight's dinner in my head. Santana obviously bugs me that much that I can't stop thinking about it. You know that way when something has really annoyed you and all you do is think over and over in your head, well that's what is happening with me.

I know I should be getting to sleep soon because I am at school tomorrow but I just can't make myself tired enough to fall asleep. I did turn my TV off thirty minutes ago but after fifteen minutes of not falling asleep I put it back on to see if it'd make me tired but it didn't. All I have done the past fifteen minutes is think of ways to get me to sleep. I tried counting sheep, I tried singing a song in my head, I tried counting backwards from a thousand, I tried thinking of calming thoughts but all those things did was make my mind more active not less active thus making me more awake than ever.

I did wonder if thinking of Santana might put me to sleep because half the time she bores everyone to death with her constant self-loving ways. The number of times she goes on about how perfect she is and how great a life she has etc. would bore anyone but it actually just gets me more worked up. It annoys me more than it bores me so it's not going to work as a method for falling asleep.

I must have fallen asleep at some point eventually because I am jolted out of my sleep by a bang downstairs. I sit up and check the time on my phone and see it's three in the morning. I realise that it's just my brother Nathan heading to work, he's a basketball player so he gets up really early in the morning and goes to training. I would say you'd never catch me leaving the house that early in the morning for work but if it came to dancing I'd do anything so maybe I would leave at 3am.

Anyway with it only being three o'clock then I know I've still got a few hours left in bed so I get cuddled into the duvet again and go back to sleep. It's a lot easier this time to fall back asleep, I guess I finally got tired enough.


	5. The Next Day

Chapter 5: The Next Day

Brittany's POV

I am currently in the kitchen eating my breakfast. I can't say I am looking forward to school today because we all know that'll mean I see Santana. I would feign illness and not go to school but I'm not that weak, I can face up to Santana. It's not like I am scared of her or anything I just can't be bothered to deal with her. I'm tired and it's only going to get worse because we have the extra cheerio session today and not to mention Mr Schue has me choreographing for the glee club as well as being a member. Don't get me wrong dancing is a big passion of mine, it's my everything but there is only so much stress you can take at high school. If it's not homework, its glee or cheerio's or Santana or just dealing with high school issues in general. I just don't want to have to deal with it all today when I am so tired.

The thing is after I woke up at three this morning I did get back to sleep initially for about an hour but ever since four o'clock I was just drifting in and out of sleep so I really didn't get a lot. I'm tired but I just couldn't sleep no matter how hard I wanted to. I keep daydreaming now because I'm tired and it's started to annoy me, no matter where I look I just keep end up daydreaming. I am however brought out of this current daydream by my younger brother Harry walking into the kitchen.

He's about fifteen months younger than me so we go to the same school but he's in the year below. Anyway he came into the kitchen to get breakfast before dashing off to school for early morning football practice. It's a little funny actually because he's not the biggest boy on the field, he is athletic but I wouldn't say he's the biggest, he's the fastest runner in the squad though. I would have thought he'd like to do soccer rather than football.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks me, it must be obvious I look like the walking dead. If you hadn't known any better you might have thought I had a hangover rather than just being tired.

"We won't go there, I'd rather not talk about it" I say trying not to think about today

"Ok if that's what you want" Harry says before grabbing some food and heading to football practice.

I am home alone now since my parents have gone to work and my sister is already on her way to university and my brothers have left. Surprisingly the twenty or so minutes I have alone actually make me feel better about going to school, maybe I just needed some peace and quiet to gather my thoughts. I am all raring to go now and teach that Santana Lopez a lesson.

With that I get my stuff together and put my Cheerio jacket on and head outside. I don't live a long distance away from school so I usually just walk, sometimes I drive but mainly just walk. It keeps me active I suppose if I walk.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I am currently walking into school. I am actually excited about seeing Brittany today but that's only because I have a plan that is going to annoy her so much that it'll fill me with delight. Glee is early this morning so it won't be long before I see her, maybe an hour or so. I just need to suffer Chemistry first.

Chemistry seems to be lasting forever. Half way through calculating the mass of different elements, my thoughts drift back to last night and that awful dinner with Blondie. I hope I don't need to see her outside of school anytime soon.

The hour long class has finally ended and now I am getting ready to go to glee club. I take a detour on the way and head to my locker to pick up my books for the class that starts right after glee club. When I walk into glee, that's when I see her. She may smile now but she doesn't what's going to hit her.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Everyone is in glee club now. I am sitting in my usual chair at the back of the choir room when I see Santana walking in. "Aw did you sleep in today?" I ask with a hint of mischief in my voice as Santana makes her way to her usual chair. "Shut if Pierce" she snaps back at me.

"So did you apologise to mommy last night for your behaviour? Maria didn't seem best pleased with you by the end of the night last night". I say, I know it is winding Santana up because I can see the anger written across her face.

"I tell you something…" she starts off before she is coming towards me. She launches straight for me but with my quick movements I managed to jump out of the way. One particular thing that dance has taught me is the ability to move my feet quickly which as you can see has proven to be useful this morning.

Santana is just about to chase me around the choir room when Rachel steps in "Santana calm down" she says as she gets a grip of Santana's Cheerio jacket. I could have got away from Santana myself but Rachel stepping in and holding her back didn't hurt so I just let her do it.

"No Rachel I can't, she has wound me up far too much today" Santana says as she is still being held back by Rachel. It's rather funny actually because Rachel is smaller in height than Santana and you'd think with the way Santana acts tough that she would be physically just as tough but I tell you Rachel can certainly hold her own. I mean no offence, it's not like I am calling Rachel weak but I'd always thought Santana would be physically stronger.

At this point everyone is really confused as to what is going on. They do see us argue a lot within school but that's usually when someone makes a comment but this time Santana practically came at me after 2 seconds whereas normally we have a bit of an argument beforehand, we don't usually just go straight into a physical fight. Mercedes is the first one to speak up "what is going on here?"

"Santana is just being a pain in the ass again as usual" I reply to which Santana tries to go for me again but like I say, I have great movement so she is prevented from attacking me. I start to laugh because it's getting hilarious now, she has went for me twice and failed both times. "You have a really bad aim, do you know that". I say, still chuckling at her failed attempts.

"Look why don't you just button it because I have heard enough from you today?" Santana asks

Before I can answer I am interrupted by Rachel. "Look what is happening here?" Rachel asks as everyone is still really confused because I didn't really answer Mercedes's question a second ago when she asked. Puck chips in "Yeah I don't get it, why are you two fighting, I mean I know you usually argue but it never becomes physical so quickly".

"Exactly so what is happening?" Rachel asks

I make sure no one interrupts me this time "Well I was at Lopez's house for dinner last night because it turns out her brother is dating my sister". I say making sure everyone knows how annoyed I am about that concept. I mean sure I'm happy they have one another but I'm not happy I need to be in Santana's company more than I used to.

"Wait Mario is your brother?" Tina asks just to clarify

"Yeah, so?" Santana snaps back at her

"Well it's just we've met Mario before when he was visiting Erin one night and we were visiting Brittany and he didn't seem to mention his sister was in our year at school" Tina tries to reason

Mercedes chips in "yeah that and the fact he's nothing like you"

I couldn't resist jumping in too "Yeah exactly you are just a bitch and he is a nice guy".

"Do you know Blondie one of these times I will actually get a hold of you and knock you out so be warned" Santana spits at me. If she thinks I'm going to get scared by the silly threat then I'm not, I've said before and I will say it again, I am not scared of Santana Lopez.

"Santana I think you should start practicing your punching on a still object before you move on to something that moves because you're not doing yourself any favours. You're only embarrassing yourself and your tough guy persona will be tarnished." I say to Santana

"Excuse me blondie, are you calling me a guy?" Santana angrily says to me

"Do you know I think I might just have been" I say amused at her reaction

"Do I look like a man to you?" she asks

"Well I'd say that is another can of worms I don't wish to open at this precise second". Oh my god I am loving her reaction, she is so pissed off with me.

"Oh really?" she asks in such an angry voice

"Mm hmm" I say with the sweetest smile ever

I can sense failed attack number 3 on the horizon. Her face looks so angry and she has her fists clenched so hard that there must be nail marks in the palms of her hands. Also her knuckles have gone so white due to her fists clenched so much. Her pupils have dilated so much that I think she is getting ready for a fight or flight response. I would personally say she is getting ready to fight but you never know, she might be about to run away.

I watch Santana try to inch closer as gently as she can. I am assuming she does this for two reasons; one being that she doesn't want Rachel to know she is getting ready to come at me again in case she tries to stop her and the other reason being so that I don't notice her coming towards me and she can sneak up on me but obviously I've caught onto her game, unbeknownst to her.

She is about a second away from making her move to try and get out of Rachel's hold when Mr Schue walks in.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late" our glee coach says

I laugh because Santana's face is a picture, she was so set to make her move and then it got ruined. She is now sitting in her chair feeling defeated I guess that her plan didn't work. I don't care to be honest though, I'm just geared up for today's lesson.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Dammit, dammit, dammit. I was so close to attacking her but as always my moment is ruined. Why can't a girl just have a good day for once and get what she wants? It just sucks you know because I was so close. Oh and another thing if Berry ever tries to stop me again I'll be having a fight with her too.

Glee club is over pretty quickly, well so it feels that way anyway. I haven't been near Brittany the whole lesson and we have kept out of each other's ways which is probably for the best. After leaving glee my next couple of classes seemed to go by in the blink of an eye too for some reason but hey I'm not complaining because the less school the better.

So here I am now sitting having lunch with Rachel when Finn comes over with Matt and Sam

"Hey girls" Finn says to which Rachel and I say "hi" back

"How come you weren't in glee club" I ask Finn noticing earlier that he seemed to be absent from class

"Oh I had an appointment at the dentist" he says smiling

"Lovely" I reply sarcastically not enjoying the thought of Hudson at the dentist. I mean the guy can eat so I dread to think what the dentist had to pull out of those teeth of his. I dare say some barbequed ribs amongst whatever you could fry were in his teeth. I remember one day he arrived at school with a McDonalds for breakfast and I don't mean their breakfast muffins or anything, I mean he was eating burgers and chips for breakfast. Anyway enough of picturing Finn at the dentist because it's making me feel queasy.

"So what have you two boys been up to then?" I ask Matt and Sam to try and move the conversation on from talking about Finn at dentist.

"Not much really" Sam answers before Matt replies. "Well I was in detention" Matt triumphantly says. I don't know why he is so proud about that, I hate detention but if I really have to go then it has to be for a really badass trick. I don't want to be stuck sitting looking at a teacher all through lunch because I threw a pen or something, I want to be there for a really badass trick like tripping Coach Sue up in the hallway. Now there's a trick I'd love to do again. I did it last year sometime and the look on her face when she went down was hilarious but do you know what was even funnier, the look on her face when she stood back up. I've never seen her move so fast in all my life before and then the way she walked off with what little dignity she had left just topped it off.

"HELLO!" I hear being yelled at me so I quickly turn to the person I think owns the voice of said yell.

"Rachel you could damage those precious vocal chords of yours if you yell so loud, you might want to turn the volume down when you speak" I say sarcastically because who does she think she is yelling at me.

"Oh yeah you're right, I should speak quieter" Rachel says just above a whisper. It is so funny sometimes because I suppose she can be smart at times but she's clueless most of the time especially when it comes to how I speak. I mean how can you not tell I was being sarcastic?

"So why were you yelling" I ask

"Because you have not spoken to us in the last 5 minutes and we have been asking you questions" she says as if I'm supposed to listen to her go on and on all the time with her annoying questions and her pointless chit-chat.

"Sorry, anyway I need to go. We've got class soon" I say as I stand up from my chair and head towards the doors. I don't really need to go anywhere just yet but I need a break from Berry's constant talking.

* * *

><p>"How was school?" my mom asks me and I just mutter out a response. I mean school was school really, nothing big happening apart from Barbie annoying me so much more today.<p>

"Pardon?" my mom says sternly. She is obviously not please with my response a moment ago. I don't suppose I blame her though, I mean I hate it when I ask someone something and they just mumble their answer. I guess I was kind of rude but it's not my fault, blame that on Brittany.

"School was just school mom. I did almost knock Brittany out though but her reactions are too fast so she moved out of the way". I say as if knocking Brittany out was the most natural thing in the world.

"You did what?" my mom asks, anger evident in her voice. She is not happy with me is she?

"If you listened to what I said properly then you'd know I didn't do anything because Barbie has such good a reflex" I say annoyed at my mom's lack of interest in exactly what I said.

"You don't speak to me like that Santana, I have warned you before. You are not a child any longer so start showing me respect or your dad and I will freeze your bank account like we mentioned previously" my mom says. I guess I may have went a bit far there, perhaps I was quite rude but we all know who is to blame. This is all Brittany's fault, I am disrespecting my whole family because of her, I need to do something about it.

"I'm sorry" I say feeling slightly bad for the way I spoke to my mom. She does annoy me a lot but at the end of the day if I didn't have her then I wouldn't have any of the stuff I currently have.

"I did hear what you said Santana, I was just shocked" my mom says. I suppose I did know she was listening to me properly

"I don't know why you'd want to pick a physical fight with someone, Brittany seemed like a nice girl to me" my mom continues

"Brittany and I just don't get on. All you need to know is we never will get so can you stop pretending she is a lovely girl when I know she's not" I say to my mom. She goes to say something but the look in my face must tell her not to bother because she quickly stops.

"I won't push you ok but if we do have another gathering and the Pierce's are there then can you at least keep your hands to yourself and not fight with her" my mom asks

"I will if she will but if she tries to hit me then I can't promise I won't hit back" I say to which I think my mom understands either that or she's tired of talking to me about my behaviour so just gives up for tonight.


	6. The Photos

Chapter 6: The Photos

Santana's POV

A week and a few days later and nothing has changed. I still hate her and blondie still hates me. It's been like that for years though so I don't suppose anything would have changed. I don't want it to anyway, I have no intention of letting my guard down and suddenly start being nice to her because her sister is dating my brother.

It's been a mixed week. I got detention and I got grounded this week and it was all because of blondie and an incident that happened earlier in the week. I got grounded by my mom because apparently my behaviour towards Brittany is not acceptable and I got detention because I pulled Brittany's chair away from her when she went to sit down in class and my mom is acting like I created world war three. You should have seen Brittany's face though, she went beet red in embarrassment, it was legend.

The pulling the chair away incident is funny but I don't think it is badass enough to prove how much I hate Brittany. I need to think of something bigger and better to really show her I mean business. I did the whoopee cushion thing in class, I tried to pick a fight with her, pulled her chair away, stole her homework so she would get into trouble at school. I did all these things but they're all immature things, I need to really find something that will do the job, trouble is, I don't know what.

Tonight is Julia Pierce's birthday party and my family and I have to go. I am not looking forward to it but I have decided to put a positive spin on it. The thing is the party is being held at Mr and Mrs Pierce's house which means I have the perfect opportunity to snoop in Brittany's bedroom to see if I could find any dirt on her.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Ok mom, everything looks set for tonight. I blew up the rest of the balloons" I say.

"Thanks sweetheart. There's nothing else we need to do apart from just get ready later" my mom tells me and I happily scream inside because I've got four hours until I need to get ready so this gives me the perfect opportunity to catch up with my friends.

"Shall I just put Lord Tubbington in my room while the party is going on later because I don't want people crowding him, he likes having space around him and peace and quiet" I ask worried about my cat. Lord Tubbington is like a best friend to me and I love spoiling him rotten. He doesn't like strange people so I don't want to make him nervous tonight with everyone around him.

"I think you should and Brittany, please make sure he has his litterbox in your bathroom so he can use it if he needs to" mom tells me and I nod. "Give him some water and some cat biscuits too" she adds to which I nod again.

"I'm meeting up with Quinn and some others in half an hour but I will be back in time to get ready for the party, ok" I say and my mom says that's fine so I make my way out the door and over to Quinn's house.

All of us friends spent time catching up until half an hour ago when everyone left except for Quinn and I. The two of us just chatted and hung out but now it's about time I go home to get ready for the party later.

"Anyway Quinn I better head off now, got to make myself look pretty" I say and Quinn smiles. "You never know, tonight I could meet someone special. Some of my older cousins are coming…" Quinn cuts me off before I can finish.

"Brittany that is just not right, you can't sleep with your cousin" she says while screwing up her face.

"If you had let me finish Quinn then you would have heard me saying that some of my older cousins are coming and bringing some friends. There will be other people at the party besides family members, the Lopez's and Sanny" I say smiling.

"You have to stop calling her Sanny, she goes into a fit of rage every time Brittany" Quinn says in that tone she normally uses when she doesn't agree with something I do.

"I can call her Sanny if I want" I state. "She's called me much worse believe me. There are worse things I could call her so she should be grateful I chose to go with Sanny".

"If your cousins are bringing friends then how come I am not invited?" Quinn asks.

"I didn't ask you because I knew you wouldn't come. I know you have a date with that college guy" I say and I watch her face turn surprised. She didn't know I knew about that did she?

"How do you know?" she asks and I just smirk at her not saying anything which annoys her so she just huffs.

"Better go, see you at school on Monday" I say before hugging Quinn and we say our goodbyes and then part ways.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Now I know I hate Brittany and all but I'm still going to make an effort to look my best tonight. I might not care what she thinks but I do care about others. There could be some young guys that are just begging for my attention so I need to look good. Wait a second, who am I kidding, this is Mrs Pierce's birthday so I highly doubt there will be a lot of younger people there except for family members but in the case there are then I need to look hot. I know what you're thinking I'm already hot enough as I am but it never hurt no one to go that bit extra.

I think I am going to take a quick shower first and wash off the day. It's been a busy day today so a nice shower will definitely make me feel better. With that I grab my things and head to the bathroom connected to my room.

After a thirty minute shower I am feeling all nice and clean again. It's just what to tackle first now. Do I look out my dress for tonight or do I make a start on my hair. Hmm decisions, decisions. I ponder my decision for a few moments before deciding I will sort my hair first.

Once my hair is all done I go to my closet and look through what I could wear tonight. I need to make myself look presentable, I am not giving that bitch-face blondie an opportunity to upstage me. No way.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"You look stunning Brittany S Pierce" I say out loud to myself in the mirror before Erin walks in.

"You know I am not surprised you get on Santana's nerves" Erin tells me.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because you are arrogant"

"I'm not arrogant Erin, this is me being confident. There's a difference between arrogance and confidence" I say and she just nods slowly, clearly she didn't want to believe what I said.

"You do look good" she says and I thank her before complimenting her.

Erin and I head down the stairs and as we approach the bottom the Lopez's with Sanny walk in.

Santana's POV

"You're looking nice tonight Santana" Mrs Pierce says to me with a smile of her face

"Thanks. Happy birthday by the way" I say in such a sweet voice while also wearing the sweetest smile ever on my face

"Thank you" Julia says to me

Brittany's POV

That brunette bitch better keep out of my way tonight. I want to enjoy the party with my mom and the rest of my family and try and forget she is even here. It's hard to forget though when she is pulling tricks like this, I mean when has Santana Lopez said anything sweet to anyone? I know she only said it to my mom to annoy me because I mean how fake did it sound.

"Brittany why don't you take their coats?" my mom asks.

"Because I can't be bothered" I reply with a smirk, which angers my mom.

"It wasn't a question, it was a suggestion" my mom states angrily.

"Fine" I sigh before taking everyone's coat which seems to please Sanny as she smiles at me.

"Thanks bellgirl" Santana says with a smirk and I give her a scowl.

"Fuck off" I whispers in my brunette rival's ear and her smirk slowly disappears. I either got to her or she got a fright because she looks at me weirdly.

I put the coats in the dining room before returning to the living room where everyone is now mingling. I see my enemy standing alone drinking a soda so I decide to approach her.

"What's up Sanny?" I say with a smirk.

"I'm not rising to it" she says.

"Rising to what" I feign innocence.

"The name doesn't annoy me anymore because I've decided not to let some little blonde Barbie get to me".

"I see" I reply.

Santana's dad walks over to us. "I trust you girls are behaving".

"Absolutely" Santana replies in that sickly sweet voice.

"We are" I say while patting Santana's back which causes her to frown. God I love annoying this girl, clearly I do get to her.

Santana's dad leaves feeling satisfied that we are behaving.

"Get your hand off of me" Santana spits at me.

"Easy honey" I say while laughing.

"Go to hell" she says while walking away.

I shout over to her as "You're a good few months early for Halloween, Santana" I say to her smirking slightly knowing it's going to get a response. Which is does and she is soon walking back to me at a fast pace.

"What's that supposed to mean Blondie?" she snaps at me

"Well you know, you're costume….your slut costume" I say smiling

"You did not just call me a slut, how dare you say…." Santana starts off but is interrupted by my dad coming over

"I hope you two will behave tonight, this is your mom's birthday Brittany so let's not let her down" my dad says

"I won't dad" I say sweetly. If it isn't Santana's dad, its mine checking up on us to make sure we do not misbehave.

"Good" he says before leaving again.

"Do you know I admire your confidence Brittany" Santana says to me which actually makes me smile a little.

"Uh, you do?" I ask slightly taken aback

"Yeah, it really takes a lot of guts to pull off a dress that's showing your chunky thighs" she says to me with a smirk on her face.

"It's all muscle, honey" I say smugly.

"Is that what we call fat these days, muscle, sweetheart" she makes sure she emphasises the sweetheart, I guess she didn't like being called honey.

"At least I look like I eat" I bite back.

"Whatever" Santana replies before walking off for good this time.

* * *

><p>I'm walking to the kitchen to get a drink when I see my eighteen year old cousin Alan trying to chat up Sanny, so I decide to go over. "You could do so much better than that slut Alan" I say to him, smirking at Santana.<p>

"I will slap you you know" she says and I burst out laughing. She frowns at me "If our parents weren't here I would have flattened you by now" I laugh once again which causes her to stomp off.

"I actually liked her Brittany" Alan tells me, clearly annoyed with me. I just shrug, there's no way I would let him have her. I mean I was only doing him a favour. He doesn't want to be involved with her.

I leave Alan and when I look over I see Santana having a deep conversation with Nathan. If he knows what's good for him he will stop talking and flirting with her right now.

I walk over to them "By the way Nathan I would stop talking to her right now unless you want her in your bed. I mean she hops into bed with every guy at school so just watch yourself" I say this with the utmost disgust at the prospect of Santana going after my brother.

"Brittany that was uncalled for" Nathan says to me

"It's true though" I bite back

"Look Brittany we are trying to have a mature conversation here so stop annoying us. Now go away" he says to me. The cheek of him, he can't tell me what to do in my own home. If I want to stand somewhere specific then I will I am not having him tell me to disappear.

"I don't need to go anywhere, this is my home too you know" I say.

"I know but this is a private conversation so can you please leave us in peace" Nathan asks me politely

"Fine" I grumble before turning around.

As I start to walk away I hear Santana say something about me. "I've got to say Nathan you are nothing like your sister, you're actually really nice compared to her; she's just a bi…." She doesn't get to finish her sentence before I am back over there. I lift my hand in the as if I was about to hit her and she flinches.

"Brittany don't you bother" Nathan says to me to stop me from slapping Santana

"Do you know what actually, I'm not going to waste my breath on her anymore. You can have her for all I care" I say to Nathan before stomping off to talk to someone else. On seconds thoughts perhaps I need a moment to myself to calm down, I'd hate to bite someone's head off that I like because of the bad mood I am in.

I find a quiet spot in the study and sit down. I just take a deep breath and let it out slowly to try and calm down but it doesn't help. All I can think of is Santana chatting up my brother. I mean first my cousin and now my brother, what is it with Santana putting spells on them and making them flirt with her. No one gets to flirt with Santana, it's not on.

* * *

><p>An hour later<p>

Santana's POV

I'm currently looking through Brittany's room but I can't find anything and it's frustrating me. There must be something here I could use to tease or embarrass her but so far, I am not finding it. I walk over to the last chest of drawers and go to open them when I hear a noise so I immediately hide in the closet.

I wait in the closet for a few seconds when I hear the bedroom door squeak open and then I hear blondie's voice. She's talking to someone but I don't know who.

"There we go baby, back in your bed" she says and I am completely confused as to who she is speaking too. She speaks again so I decide to inch the closet door open slightly to see if I can see anything "I don't know how you got out of my room little man" she says and I see the fattest cat on earth in her arms. I don't know why she called him little man because that thing is far from little; its ginormous. Blondie kisses the large feline creature before leaving the room. The cat then walks into the bathroom and shuts the door, it actually shut the door. Oh. My. Gosh.

I edge out of the closet quietly and head for the door when I suddenly remember that I didn't get a chance to look in the drawers by the window so I decide to have a quick look. After rummaging about I find nothing so I give up and walk towards the bedroom door.

"Shit" I mutter as I just tripped over a slipper. I bend down to put it back in place and that's when I see it. It being something outrageously good that I could use against Brittany. I pick the photo album up thinking there must be some baby photos in here that would create juicy gossip.

I flick through the album quickly and nothing really brilliant catches my eye until the last page where there's a gap in the back of the album with an envelope stuck hidden between the last page and the back. Guess what I just found.

"Nude photos of none other than my enemy" I say out loud, utterly shocked and confused. I close the photo album because I really don't know how I feel about them. Sure they would totally embarrass and hurt Brittany if I plastered them all over school but on the other hand, having a naked photo of someone you hate in your possession does not exactly make you feel comfortable.


	7. The Party Ends

Thanks to those who have followed, added as a favourite and reviewed the story so far.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Party Ends<p>

Santana's POV

I slowly leave Brittany's room. I've tucked the envelope containing the photos into my bra. They'll be safe in there until I get home and can hide them. They are the perfect thing to use to get her back, she will be so embarrassed. I just don't know how I am going to carry out the plan plus I feel uncomfortable having them. She's naked in them and that just doesn't sit right with me. I need to find a way of making them public knowledge without me actually having to look at them.

I enter the living room and I see blondie laughing with Erin. I immediately turn away because I can't look at her knowing what I know, I don't know if I will ever be able to look her in the eye again, not that I would want to, but you know what I mean. I need to be brave and make sure I am not showing any weakness. The first sign of weakness and she will be able to sniff it out so I need to act normal around her, which is showing my mean side and winding her up.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Bitchface walks past me smirking, not losing eye contact with me the whole time. She's been doing it for a while now.

"What are you smirking at Sanny?" I ask because for the past ten minutes she has done nothing but look at me with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing" she replies.

"It must be something" I tell her getting annoyed.

"Nope, nothing" she says and walks off with a smirk and throws me a wink and I instantly frown. What is it with her?

"When are you two just going to give up this nonsense, do you really need to hate each other" Erin asks me.

"Look I'll only stop when she does, I would be perfectly happy if she never spoke to me again. If she keeps annoying me then I'm going to retaliate but if she didn't say anything at all then I wouldn't say anything either so no scenes would be caused by me" I say.

"So what you're saying is the only way to resolve the behaviour between you two is to never speak to one another again" she asks.

"Exactly" I say, happy she finally understands what I mean.

"So in no way you'll ever be friends? I mean you wouldn't even be up for talking to her and telling her how you feel." Erin asks

"Why would I want to talk to her about my feelings?" I ask confused.

"So you wouldn't want to sit down with her and talk about your problems with each other, I meant your feelings towards her not in general. I think if you two sat down and told each other why you hate one another then you might get a better idea of where you stand" Erin asks.

"I know where I stand with Santana, I hate her and she hates me. It's as simple as that and as for friends, it's never going to happen." I say.

"Are you sure you couldn't find a way to make peace?" Erin asks. I am getting so annoyed with her now.

"Do I speak a foreign language when we talk or do you just get a kick out of not listening to me?" I ask with a glare across my face.

"Do you know what Brittany, I'm sick of this. I'm past caring about your issues with Santana now." Erin says and storms off to find her boyfriend.

Yeah good riddance, you were bugging me anyway, I think to myself. I mean who does she think she is when she talks to me? I already have a mother so I don't need her bossing me about and telling me what to do.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I walk over to Nathan when I see him standing alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Nathan" I say.

"Hi Santana, sorry about Brittany earlier" he says apologetically.

"It's cool, I'm used to it" it's true I am used to it which is why I can't wait to wipe that smirk off of her face once and for all.

"So I was thinking…" he says with a bit of a pause at the end so I laugh.

"Right, I'm glad you can think, it's a good life skill to have" I say and laugh again.

"I want to take your sister out on a date but I wanted to ask you first if you thought she would want to because any time I talk to her she just doesn't seem that interested in me" Nathan gets out nervously.

"I think she would love to" I tell him and he smiles.

"You do?" he asks surprised "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know my sister and I know she has a thing for you" I say.

"Yes but how do you know she has a thing for me" he asks nervously "like I say she doesn't seem interested."

"Look" I say before motioning for us to sit down. "The thing with Jade is that she can be very protective at times…"

"Protective of what?" he asks confused.

I laugh "I wasn't finished speaking."

"Sorry" he says apologetically.

"So as I was saying Jade is a very protective person, she is protective of her family" I say.

Nathan nods "I can see that" he says.

"But she is also super protective of her heart, she's been let down in the past a lot by men in her life. The last boyfriend she had was a right piece of work I kid you not. He wasn't right for her and he treated her like dirt." I say.

"I would never do that" Nathan says quickly "I really like Jade, I wouldn't want to break her heart, believe me Santana" he says worriedly.

I smile because it is so genuine. I can see he really wouldn't want to hurt my sister and it's sweet. "I know you wouldn't hurt her and that's not the issue here, the issue is she finds it hard to trust people. I can see you wouldn't hurt her but I've never been through what she has, I don't have the trust issues she has so it's different for her" I say.

"Ok, it's completely understandable" Nathan says.

"I am sure she'd love to go out with you but just be patient with her, if she says no it's because she's worried not because she doesn't want to" I say.

"Ok, cool. I understand now, perhaps I could just ask her out as a friend so it doesn't completely scare her off" Nathan asks.

"Yeah maybe but also bear in mind she does have a son to think about. Jade wouldn't do anything that could affect her son" I say.

"I like Ethan, he's a cool wee guy. I wouldn't do anything to affect him either" Nathan states.

You see Ethan is my two year old nephew and Jade had him at twenty-one. Things weren't exactly easy for her back then and she's been bringing Ethan up on her own ever since the day he was born. His dad was Jade's last boyfriend and as soon as he found out he basically ran away. Not literally as he still says about ten minutes away but figuratively he ran away from all responsibility. Not only did the lack of responsibility hurt Jade but it also broke her heart too. She loved that jackass for some unknown reason and he just walked out on her. Now I've never been a fan of the idiot but I could see Jade loved him so it wasn't for me to Judge the relationship but I sure as hell judge his motive to walk out on my sister.

"I know but as I mentioned Jade does have some trust issues so even the most trustworthy guy in the world could find it hard being friends with her. Just know I am saying this to make you aware not to scare you" I tell him.

"I know and I realise now why she sometimes seems off with me, it's like we have a good laugh when the families are together but then suddenly she goes weird or something and it's like I upset her. I see now that maybe we're getting a bit too close so she freaks out" He says.

"Yeah that's probably it, but honestly she does like you she just becomes a lot more protective at times especially when Ethan is involved" I say.

"Ok well thanks for the advice" he says and smiles.

"It's no problem" I say smiling back.

We talk for a bit more until we are interrupted by you know who; Brittany. I know this is her house but god she is everywhere I turn.

"Nathan, mom was looking for you. Something about going to get more beer" she says.

"Ok" Nathan replies. "I will talk to you later about the date Santana, ok" he says and I nod. He wants to discuss with me where to take Jade so he's asked for my help to plan the date. We've decided it's better for it to be a date between friends at the moment. "See you later, bye sis" Nathan says to me then Brittany before leaving.

"Well I'm not going to willingly stand here with you unless there is something massively good at stake for me" I say while giving Blondie a fake smile.

"I don't exactly want to be in your company either" she says. "But I do need to have a word with you."

"Listen blondie you can't prove it was me who wrote that stuff about you on the girls' toilet door" I say getting fed up with her always pinning stuff on me. Even if it was me, I am not telling her that.

"Look I don't care about that right now" she says. "All I want to say is that I recommend you stay away from my brother."

"Excuse me" I am getting rather annoyed with her dictating who I can and can't talk to.

"You can't go on a date with my brother" she says and I don't plan on going on a date with her brother but I'm not going to tell her this until I know why she says I can't.

"And why not?" I ask

"Because you just can't and I said so ok" she says before stomping off. If I didn't already think she was weird and interfering then I do now.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Oh my god, that bitch. Who does she think she is going on a date with my brother? It's absurd and quite frankly makes me feel sick. I actually thought Nathan had good taste in women, I mean not my type but I definitely thought he had better taste than that bitch. I was pretty sure Nathan went for the attractive well-mannered ladies not the ugly, vulgar, cold hearted bitches.

Oh for goodness sake there she is smirking at me again, what is it with her? If I didn't know she liked to annoy me I'd say she was secretly into me with the amount of time she has been paying attention to where I am. Every second I glance around the room I catch her smirking at me. It's a little disturbing actually because I'm used to seeing beautiful girls everywhere I go but now all I can see is her ugly face.

An hour later

It's getting late now according to some people, that's the elder people in the room who think a party should end at midnight whereas I think a party should still be in full swing at this time but anyway its midnight now so a lot of people are heading home. Mostly everyone is away now except the Lopez's and their dog. In case you didn't realise, dog means Santana but I don't suppose it's so hard to make that assumption when she looks like a dog anyway. Oh crap my mom is glaring at me now, I guess that means I should say goodnight to the Lopez's

"Night everyone" I say. I was going to make a comment about Santana but I don't have the energy to listen to my parents telling me to be nicer so I just went with saying night. I do think it's unfair though because Santana and I both give as good as we get so why am I always the one to be punished.

"Night Brittany" Santana's mom Maria says to me

"I guess I'll be seeing you at school on Monday, Brittany" Santana says to me "Not as much of you as tonight but I'll still see you I'm sure" she finishes.

What the fuck does that mean? She won't be seeing as much of me at school as tonight? I was pretty sure for the last hour there I kept out of her way so how does she think she's seen me more tonight than a full day at school? I think over her comment for a moment and then just let it go, there's no point in wasting my time trying to figure out what her weird remarks mean.

After everyone says goodnight and grabs their coats they all head home. I'm thankful tonight is over now because this thing with Santana is starting to get exhausting. I mean sure we have always hated each other and always fought but ever since our families merged so to speak we have been arguing and making snide comments a lot more and I mean a lot more. Part of me sometimes just wishes I could ignore her and save myself the bother of fighting back but another part of me thinks why should I give her the satisfaction? She'll think she's won if I stop biting back so I kind of need to hold my own to make sure I don't look weak. The last thing I want is for Santana to tell everyone I'm weak.

It's actually making me rather miserable now, its past being fun anymore. It was all fun and games but the more we go on the more tired I get of this whole thing. I just wish we could stop all comments and never speak to one another again. It's not like I care about the comments because I don't take them seriously but the longer we go on to annoy each other the worse the comments become and I mean that in a lame way not a nasty way. I could be nasty to Santana all day but just how many ways can I say I hate her. It's that simple I hate Santana Lopez. All I feel towards Santana is hate so how can I express that in any other way when I only have one feeling towards her.

The longer time goes on the lamer my jokes become and when that happens Santana just thinks it's funny. I mean I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer so my vocabulary isn't all that great so I'm running out of things to say. If I keep repeating how much she annoys me then she'll end up just teasing me about how stupid I really am. It's one thing pissing one another off but it's another thing saying something really personal.

I know I said I didn't care about what she thinks but at the end of the day the one thing that would kill me is for everyone to know just how imperfect I am. I joke all the time about how great I am and I am a confident person but when it comes to intelligence I'm not that smart. Give me math, science or dance any day but when it comes to English I'm rubbish. I don't care if Santana called me a dumb bitch but if everyone else saw that it was actually true then it would kill me.

I know there is always something that someone isn't good at but how would it look if everyone found out I am crap at English. What I am trying to say is the longer this whole debacle continues the longer everyone truly sees my weaknesses. I know it seems a bit far-fetched but I'm a popular student in high school so it's not the best if everyone knows I have a weakness. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I just have different talents from being brainy and into writing and using big words. The thing is I just feel the longer we continue this whole thing the longer she realises that I can't do any better which means she will tell the whole school how dumb I really am.

I'm not exactly making my point clear here. The thing is I suck at English at school so what I say to Santana is as far as my vocabulary goes so the longer we fight the more she'll think "wait Brittany said that to me ages ago, she must really have no comebacks left" which means she will tease me about my lack of words so to speak which will lead to everyone realising I have a weakness. That weakness being that I'm not as smart as I make out and I barely have any good comebacks to say to her when we argue.


	8. Monday

Chapter 8: Monday

Santana's POV

It's Monday morning again, man who loves Mondays, certainly not me that's for sure. I hate that feeling of waking up and knowing you have to go back to school again. The weekend always seems to go by so fast and it's 7am on the Monday morning again. To be fair though I did waste my two days off at the weekend. Anyways I really should get up now and get ready for school.

I have just stood up from my bed when I hear a loud knocking on my door so I reply "Yes, can I help you".

"Just checking you are up for school sweetheart" my mom calls through the door.

"Yes I'm up mom, I'll be downstairs after my shower" I reply back.

"Ok, see you in a bit then" my mom says before going back downstairs I presume. I'm not entirely sure since my door is closed but I'm pretty sure I heard her walking downstairs since they creak every time someone steps on them.

I head for my shower in my en-suite and twenty minutes later I am finished in the bathroom and drying my hair. Sometimes I hate how long it takes me to do my hair and then everything else before I can even set foot out of my bedroom. There are always so many things a girl has to do to make herself look good, boys don't seem to have this much problem, well that's my opinion anyway.

I am walking through the doors to the entrance of school, I'm not too thrilled of the prospect of seeing Brittany today. I know it's inevitable since we're in just about every class together which includes cheerleading and glee. It's like Brittany is taking over all my thoughts but not in a good way. I don't want to think about her all the time but my brain seems programmed into always keeping her in my thoughts.

"What are you looking so day-dreamy about" I turn round and see Finn standing at the side of me

"Oh, uh nothing" I answer. For some reason I am standing at my locker and I don't even remember walking to it, I just remember walking through the doors and next thing I know I'm at my locker now.

"Where's Rachel?" he asks me. I don't understand why he is always asking about Rachel.

"I don't know, I've only arrived at school" I say.

"Ok" he answers.

"Why the interest in Rachel, you are always asking me where she is?" I say curious to why he wants to know.

"I'm just making conversation" he says nonchalantly.

"Finn, you and I barely make any conversation at the best of times so tell me the real reason" I say.

"I was honestly just making conversation" he says.

"Finn, I'm not stupid despite what you might think. You have a thing for Rachel don't you?" I ask.

"Not a thing, I mean sure she's a nice girl and stuff" he says but I can tell it's more than that.

"You have a girlfriend Finn, you do realise that?" I ask.

"I know I have a girlfriend that is why I said I don't have a thing for Rachel." He says, not looking impressed at my question.

"It's blatantly obvious when you lie Finn" I state.

"I'm going to class, I'll see you later" he says and walks off. I however get my stuff out of my locker first and then walk off.

It's cheerleading practice now and my best friend in the whole world is the only one here in the Cheerio's locker room at the moment.

"Hey bestie" I say sarcastically as I walk over to my locker.

"Hi Santana, nice seeing you again" she says to me in a voice equally as sarcastic as mine was.

"What's your dog called?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" she snaps.

"Your dog, I saw it at the party on Saturday but I never got to ask what it was called" I say.

"I have no idea what kind of rude comment you are making so stop" she snaps again at me.

"It's not a rude comment, I am honestly just asking a question" I say with a smile.

"Well I am severely confused at your question because I don't own a dog" she says in a slightly calmer voice this time.

"Wait, you don't own a dog?" I ask.

"No" she replies.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"What do you mean, am I sure? Of course I know if I have a dog or not." She says, her voice getting louder.

"But I definitely met your dog on Saturday, it was in the kitchen drinking from its water bowl, your mom did mention that she thought you were keeping it in your room. I guess it escaped or something" I say.

"Ok hold on, I hope you are not talking about my cat. The only pet I have is a cat and I was supposed to keep it in my room but it got out during the party so I had to put it back in my room." She is getting angrier now I can tell by the way she responded.

"No this thing was far too big for a cat, it was massive. Does one of your neighbours maybe have a dog that could have gotten into the kitchen" I say

"Yes my neighbours have dogs but I'm pretty sure none of them got into my house" she says

"It was a very large animal with grey fur actually it might have been brown, we'll just say a greyish-brown coat and dark eyes. It also had a white patch on its face and whiskers" I state

"That is my cat, Santana" she says

I laugh "I know, I just loved your confused face"

"I am glad I amuse you so much" she says

"Good one honey but you're not actually funny you know" I laugh again as I say this.

"You actually show how unintelligent you are" she says

"How so, enlighten me?" I ask

"Well who doesn't know the different between a cat and a dog? They are completely different species in fact they are not even from the same genera never mind the same family. Sure they are from the same order but from then on they differ." She says to me, she isn't a biology teacher so there's no need for her to give me a rundown of the taxonomy of cats and dogs.

"We're not in biology class right now you know" I say

"Yeah I'm well aware of my surroundings, I've never been taught biology in the locker rooms before" she says to me with a glare

"Well my point was your cat looks like the size of a dog" I say

"Thanks for the observation but I don't really care about what you say" she says

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I ask

"It's a boy, why do you want to know?" she ask glaring at me

"Because I just wondered, I didn't realise it was a crime to ask a question" I state

"It's not but why are you even talking to me?" she ask

"I am bored ok, it'll make time go faster" I state, I mean I am bored so why not pass the time.

"Right" is all she says

"So what's his name?" I ask and she looks as if she doesn't want to answer the question.

"It's not important" she says quietly

"Oh come on just tell me" I say

"His name is Lord Tubbington ok" she says sounding tired of this conversation.

I burst out laughing "Lord Tubbington?" I clarify

"Yes Santana his name is Lord Tubbington now let it all out, say whatever is on your mind" she sighs

"Who calls their cat Lord Tubbington?" I say "I mean that's one weird name for a cat".

"Obviously I call my cat Lord Tubbington since I just said that" she states, glaring again.

"I guess I understand the Tubbington part since he's like the size of a whale but why the Lord?" I ask, I'm rather curious about the name actually.

"Look it's not relevant and it's not really your business why I named him what I did" she says through a sigh again.

I go to reply to her when we are interrupted by Quinn coming into the locker rooms.

"Hey" Brittany says with a smile

"Hi" I say back to her

She frowns "I was talking to Quinn, not you obviously since we've already exchanged pleasantries".

"Oh were you? Maybe you want to look at Quinn when you talk to her then instead of looking at me, it confuses people you know" I say

"I can't help having problems with my eyes, it's not my fault I wear contacts. I'm not wearing them right now which is why it may have seemed I looked at you when that wasn't who I was meaning to look at" she states. "I have a squint where my eyes look like they are focused on something when I can see something completed different, in this case I saw Quinn but my eyes were looking your direction even though I didn't realise that".

"Oh….uh…." Crap, it's one thing to make a fool of her but it's another to do it because they have a medical problem so to speak.

Brittany smiles "Oh my, you're speechless. Now I know how to shut you up."

"Just be quiet" I snap at her.

"So anyways, how are you Quinn? All raring to go for Cheerio practice in a minute" she asks Quinn

"Yeah, I'm ready" she smiles at Brittany

"I'm not, I was thinking of just going to the library to study or something. I mean I can't be bothered with practice today so I'd rather just skip and get some homework done" Brittany says to which I am not amused

"Like hell you're skipping. You need to be at practice today because you are supposed to teach us the choreography you so sloppily put together" I say

"Well if I put it together so badly then why would you want me here?" she asks looking smug.

"Because coach Sue said you have to come up with routines so as head cheerio I am obeying orders from our coach" I say.

"When do you ever obey orders, look you don't need me and my sloppy moves here so I may as well go and study instead" she says, still as smug as before.

"Brittany you're one of the biggest and heaviest girls we have on the squad so we need you for when someone falls off the pyramid. We need all that fat to cushion the fall of the less athletic members when they come tumbling down, I mean we all know they're destined to fall" I say smiling, now who is the smug one?

"You little bitch. How dare you call me fat?" she says through gritted teeth. I guess I touched a nerve there.

"I'm just saying it how I see it" I smile, it looks like she is ready to hit me.

"I'm not fat, sure I might eat unlike yourself but at least I'm healthy" she says

"Brittany is certainly not fat Santana" Quinn says. I didn't ask for her opinion.

"You are a big girl Brittany and for the record Quinn, I didn't ask for your opinion so don't bother speaking when it doesn't concern you. Oh and another thing Fabray, you're not the lightest yourself." I say smirking. Quinn just glares at me in response.

"So you want me here Santana?" Brittany asks

"Well not want but I suppose I need you here" I say

"Oh my god, you're so sweet" she smiles brightly "I always longed for the day you needed me in your life so I will do more than accept the invitation to be in your life." Ok the bitch is being sarcastic now.

"I don't need you in my life Blondie but I need you on my squad today. Now don't get ahead of yourself because it's not personally you I need, it's someone to teach the others some choreography" I state

"Do you know it's made my day knowing you need me, it really has" she states with a smile, I know she's being sarcastic.

"Whatever Blondie, just make sure you're out on the field soon" I say before making my way outside. I don't know where everyone else is because it's was only myself, Quinn and Brittany in the locker room but they better hurry.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Oh my goodness, Santana has a big ego alright. She thinks she's something special when she's not

"Do you want to go out onto the field?" Quinn asks me.

"Yeah might as well, where is everyone else?" I ask.

"No idea" she replies

No longer than a second later the other girls all come rushing into the locker rooms. It just turns out me, Santana and Quinn were just too early to cheerleading. We all then head out on the field where Coach Sue and Santana are waiting impatiently with glares across their faces.

"About time!" Coach Sue shouts

"Exactly so Blondie get over here and demonstrate the routine you have put together for us" Santana snarls to me.

"Alright keep your hair on Sanny" I say smirking at her.

"My name is Santana but anyway get on with it" she says not looking best pleased.

I go through the routine I put together a few times and then everyone else joins in. We are now going through some of the lifts and more complicated parts of the routine. Santana has me demoted to the bottom of the pyramid for just now but I don't care at this point because she'll get what's coming to her eventually.

"Brittany why are you at the bottom" Coach Sue yells at me

"Because Santana told me I'm demoted to the bottom" I state

"You're one of the better movers and you can hold your balance better. It makes no sense to be on the bottom. You're the most athletic out of everyone on the squad so it's the worst decision Santana could have made" Coach Sue states, making me smile. I just love it when Santana gets put in her place.

"Coach, its better Brittany is at the bottom just for this section of the routine, it looks more balanced this way" Santana says

"Actually you might be right" Coach Sue says to which Santana smiles smugly. However that smile is quickly wiped off her face by Sue's next demand.

"Santana, take the bottom too, it'll make it even better looking" Coach Sue demands.

"What! Are you serious?" Santana shrieks.

"Yes, very serious so on you go" Coach Sue states while turning away to look at the others. Santana reluctantly kneels down on the ground. She has just about placed her hands on the ground also to steady herself when Coach Sue interrupts.

"Go next to Brittany" She states and not only does Santana's face drop but my heart drops. I don't want to be put next to her. We could be here for a while if some of the other girls can't get the shape of the pyramid right so I really don't want to have to spend any more time with her.

"Next to Blondie, you must be having a laugh" she yells

"Yell at me again Sandbags and you'll be watching the upcoming National Cheerleading Championship not participating in it" Coach Sue snarls.

Santana sighs and goes over to kneel next to me at the bottom of the pyramid.

"Why does she always call you sandbags" I ask, I don't really get what it means.

"Because she thinks I've had a boob job" Santana sighs, I guess she is pissed at Coach Sue right now otherwise she wouldn't actually answer me so normally. Well it's not like she did answer normally but she answered without much of a fight and she didn't give me a cheeky response.

"Wow, I actually thought you were a confident person. Well I mean I knew you were arrogant but I didn't realise it was all just a front. I thought you just acted arrogant around me but on a whole you were a confident person anyway but you're not are you?" I ask

"Huh?" she sighs confused. I guess I'm not making sense.

"I am saying you act arrogant but secretly I thought that was just to annoy me. I assumed you were a confident person in general but just laid it on thick when you spoke to me which made you come off as arrogant" I state

"Well I am a confident person" she says

"No you're not actually" I state

"How am I not?" she says through a glare.

"Well no one confident in themselves would want to have any surgery to change how they look, they'd be happy as they are" I say

"I am happy as I am" she says

"You're not though if you've had surgery to change your appearance, that's not being confident Santana, that's being insecure" I say.

"Are you deaf?" she snaps

"I beg your pardon?" I say in a loud, clear voice

"When did I say I had surgery, I said Coach Sue thinks I have had surgery I didn't say I actually had, the key word being thinks". She snaps again at me.

"So you've not had breast enlargements?" I ask to clarify.

"No I have not, is it not obvious I haven't?" she snaps at me for a third time.

"Honey I don't particularly look at you like that, I can't say if I have to look at you then I stare at your chest. To be honest sweetie I don't wish to look at you if I can help it so I very much doubt when it is necessary to look at you that your chest is the feature I wish to examine" I state.

"What is it you look at then?" she asks smirking at me.

"Hmm let's see, what do I look at?" I pause for a moment, "I look at that awful hair of yours and then I look in your eye for like a second, no more or you'll turn me to stone like medusa. You know you have a very striking resemblance to medusa especially with that crazy hair of yours." I say

"Medusa may have snakes in her hair so it looks sort of wavy and sometimes my hair is wavy but that doesn't make me look like her" she snarls.

"Whatever" I respond

"Oh and call me honey or sweetie again and I'll knock you're front teeth out" she smiles

"Try it and you'll know all about it" I threaten.

"Can I just clarify here that you are looking and talking to me this time. Your eyes aren't going crazy again, I mean you do have your contacts in now right?" she asks and I just laugh.

"I don't wear contacts, my eyes are perfectly fine. I only said it to shut you up" I say still laughing.

"So how do you explain the weird eye thing when you were looking at me but talking to Quinn?" she asks confused

"I can just do weird things with my eyes" I say honestly "it's no big deal".

"Oh right, that is weird" she says

"Yeah but who cares" I say now getting bored of talking to Lopez.

15 minutes later and we are still going through this damn routine, I mean what the hell. How long does it take to stand on someone's shoulders and then someone else stand on yours, it's not rocket science.

"No it just doesn't look right, maybe you shouldn't be on the bottom Santana" Coach Sue says.

"Thank you!" Santana yells.

"Hey don't shout at me sandbags or you'll be right back there on the bottom" Sue says through gritted teeth.

"Yes Coach" Santana says rather feebly actually.

"Brittany I want you to switch with another cheerio because you on the bottom doesn't look right either" Coach Sues says before swapping me with another blonde cheerio.

"Ok coach" I say so she knows I am paying attention

"I want you girls on the bottom now please" Coach Sue motions over to a group of girls "Come on hurry up, you know who you are, I don't remember your names but I'll give you some credit and at least assume you know your own".

The group of girls all walk slowly over and kneel down on the ground ready for the pyramid to be sorted.

"Brittany, I want you starting off the next row on top. I want either foot on these two girls here so do it quickly please" Coach Sue shouts at me.

I do as I am told standing on the backs of the two girls Coach Sue told me to stand on. The rest of my row were sorted out so now we are sorting who will stand on my shoulders.

"Sandbags, you'd be perfect to stand on Brittany's shoulders and that other girl's shoulders, you're about the right height" Coach Sue says.

"Oh no that is not happening, there is no way I am standing on her shoulders" she states as if it was such an outrageous thing to do to stand on my shoulders.

"What are you scared of heights?" I say with a laugh. "It must be hard for you" I say as I keep laughing.

"No I am not scared, I just don't trust you" she says with another one of her trade mark glares.

I laugh "Yeah so in other words you're scared".

"Yeah right Blondie" she glares again.

"Sandbags we do not have the time so either do as I say or sit the championships out" Coach Sue says not wasting any time. Santana then does as she is told. She puts one foot on my shoulder and another foot on the shoulder of the girl next to me.

"Hey watch it" I snap when I feel Santana standing on a few loose strand of hair.

"Not my fault and I've told you before to make sure your hair is tied back in a tight pony so even if I did mean to hurt you then pulling at your hair wouldn't be possible as there should be no loose hair" she says to me.

"Ok fine but just watch it, that hurt" I say.

Another few minutes and we are still sorting who goes where in the pyramid. I've never noticed it take this long before and I'm starting to get bored now so I think I'm going to annoy Santana a bit more. I start to sway from side to side.

"Stand at peace Blondie or I'll fall" she snaps

I ignore her and continue swaying side to side.

"Brittany!" she yells at me making me laugh.

"What's wrong?" I say pretending I don't know the reason why she yelled my name.

"You know what's wrong now stand at peace or I will fall" she snaps

"I don't want to stand at peace, I want to move about because I'm bored" I say.

"You do realise if you move about anymore then I will fall and end up getting hurt" she says.

"I know" I smile mischievously

"Brittany please I am begging you, just don't let me fall" she pleads.

"Why should I do anything you say?" I ask.

"Just please don't make me fall" she pleads again.

"I'll do what I want, you can't tell me what to do" I state.

I sway again and Santana lets out a scream. I turn my head to see her reaction and she has a scared expression written all over her face. I am too busy laughing at how funny her face looks when I start to stumble slightly. I try to steady myself but it's too late so I end of collapsing on top of the girls below me making Santana fall too. She lands right on top of me and now all the girls including me are lying in a heap on the grass.

"Absolutely well done Blondie, you couldn't have done that better if you tried" She says to me while glaring.

"I didn't actually mean that, I just meant to tease you by swaying a little, my intention was never to fall" I say in a slightly apologetic voice. I mean it can't be too obvious that I am apologising or it'll just go to Santana's head.

"If I stand up hurt, I'm hurting you back, just remember that" She snaps before standing up off of me and going over the other side. I can just tell I am going to be in so much trouble with Coach Sue after this.


	9. The Announcement

Chapter 9: The Announcement

Santana's POV

It's been four days since Brittany let me fall off the pyramid during Cheerio's and I must say my neck is still sore. With the way I landed, my neck sort of twisted a bit too much and I had this shooting pain down it for a while, I had to pull out of practice on Monday and just watch everyone else. I participated in practice yesterday and even though my neck is still a little sore, it was nothing too serious so cheerleading was fine yesterday.

I was also at practice this morning and my neck was fine so I'm happy about that, however I am not happy about the fact I didn't get Brittany back for it. I promised if she hurt me then I would hurt her back but my neck was just too sore on Monday to do anything and every other time I have tried the moment was always ruined. I feel doing something physical would just be silly because not that I want to admit it but I do think she is a little stronger than me so I am thinking of other ideas to get her back.

An idea just pops into my head when all I hear is someone yelling so I quickly look to the front of the class.

"Santana are you paying attention to the lesson" Mr Schuester asks me.

"Of course sir I always pay attention" yeah like that wasn't a lie.

"Repeat what I just said then" Mr Schuester demands.

"I don't have to repeat anything, I'm already fluent in Spanish" I say.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you attend and pay attention in all your classes" he tells me.

"I am attending" I say.

"Yes but you're not paying attention" he replies.

"Look can I either get my punishment or can you continue" I said getting bored.

"This is a warning Santana but talk back to me in that manner again and you'll be exempt from the National Cheerleading Championship not to mention National Show Choir Championship" yeah like that's going to scare me, big deal if I'm not there.

"Fine" I sigh.

Mr Schuester turns back around and continues writing on the board. I have got to say I am not impressed by his Spanish, he's got just about the pronunciation of every word wrong that I've heard so far.

I really hate Spanish at school sometimes because none of the teachers can teach it properly. As someone who knows their Spanish I find it very rude that they think they can teach us something that is a load of rubbish. Oh and another thing, it's so annoying when we have to call him Mr Schuester in Spanish but we're allowed to say Mr Schue in glee, I mean what's that all about?

There is one good thing about Spanish class though; which is the fact that it's a Brittany-less class. Blondie isn't in my Spanish class which is a good thing because I don't need to listen to her excessive talking all the time and her annoying voice. Do you know I was told to sit in front of her in geography the other day and she did nothing but talk the whole lesson. Now don't get me wrong, geography is boring but it still doesn't mean she had to sit and chat for the whole hour to the girl sitting next to her. She could have just been quietly bored like myself.

Anyways here I am sitting in Spanish class bored. I have like ten minutes before the bell rings for lunch which is good because at least I can get out of this torture.

10 minutes later

Yes finally I am free, Spanish class is over and now it's lunchtime where I can get an hour to myself with any boring teachers going on and on about stuff.

I make my way to the tables outside of the canteen and lo and behold the bitch has stolen my table once again.

"Hoy, Blondie!" I shout "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating lunch, what's it to you?" she snaps

"That's my table and you damn well know it so get up" I demand.

"Yeah I'm not moving so go find yourself another table. We have had this conversation before so I am not moving" She replies before turning away to look in the other direction. I just scoff and find another table, I can't be doing with her right now.

Rachel comes over and sits down next to me "What happened to our usual table?" she asks me.

"Don't even start me Berry, I'm not in the mood" I snap

"Ok sorry, so um how are you?" she asks. Does this girl have a death wish or something, is it not obvious I am not in the mood for making chit-chat with anyone?

I just turn to glare at her and she quickly realises I am not in a talking mood.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"So anyone got any plans for the weekend?" I ask my friends. "I was thinking we could all hang out or something."

"I can't actually, I sort of made plans" Tina replies.

"Yeah me too actually, maybe next weekend though" Mercedes says.

"It's cool, I was just wondering. What about anyone else?" I ask.

"Well Puck, Artie and myself are all busy" Mike replies.

I frown "You're all busy?" I question.

Mike nods "Yeah"

"Doing what?" Tina asks.

"Boys stuff but anyway the thing is we can't" Mike says

"Ok so that just leaves you Quinn, are you free?" I ask hoping she won't leave me on my own this weekend.

"I'm not actually, I am going to visit my grandparents in Florida" she says apologetically.

"Oh, ok" I say slightly sad that no one wants to hang out but if they're busy then it's cool. I understand.

"Maybe you could see if your new best friend wants to hang out, I'm sure Santana would be more than happy to keep you company" Mike teases.

"Shut up, she is not my best friend" I say with an expressionless face.

"She could be your best friend though, if you asked nicely" It seems Quinn likes to joke now considering that comment she just made.

"I don't want her to be my best friend, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with her." I say completely unimpressed with their jokes.

After a boring afternoon at school, I am now at home doing some homework in my room. It's a math's assignment so I'm not too stressed over it because I like math. A lot of people seem to hate it but I quite like it.

Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and I have all been texting one another back and forth to see if we agree on some of the answers to the questions that were set. So far we have all came to an agreement on the first four questions but Quinn and I disagree with Mercedes and Tina on question five. I was sure the value of x was four but they seem to think five.

After a few more goes, I am still coming to the same conclusion that x was four so I asked Mercedes and Tina to try it again. A few minutes later and Mercedes text me saying she also got four as the answer so we then text Tina to tell her how we came up with four.

After a few more questions are complete, my mom shouts me down for dinner so I text my friends saying I'll see them on Monday as I have to go.

I make my way downstairs and get sat down at the table.

"Where's Nathan?" I ask wondering why he isn't here.

"His Practice is running late tonight so we've kept some food back for him to heat up when he does get in" my dad replies.

"Oh, ok" I say.

"So how was school?" My mom asks Harry and me.

"Ok I guess, nothing much to say really, just a normal Friday at school" I reply to which my brother agrees.

"What about uni, Erin? How was that?" my mom asks

"Same old really, got lots of coursework to be getting on with" she replies. That's one thing I don't look forward to if I go to uni, the amount of coursework we're going to get. I mean we get our fair share of homework at school but uni is just going to be worse. Like I say though, I might not go to uni, I might want to do something else, who knows?

We sit and chat for a little bit while eating dinner before my mom suddenly drops on a bomb on us.

"Hold on, just repeat that again" I ask.

"We are all going to have dinner tomorrow night with the Lopez's" my mom says.

"Why?" I ask, clearly angry about another dinner with Santana.

"Because we have an announcement so we want to tell everyone together" my dad says.

"We as in you and mom or we as in you, mom and the Lopez's" I ask to clarify who has an announcement to make.

"Me, your mom and Santana's parents all have an announcement to make so we want everyone together to announce it" my dad replies.

"I see, so this dinner is mandatory then?" I ask hoping there is a slight possibility I can get out of another torturous dinner with Santana.

"Yes the dinner is mandatory" my dad says in a warning tone, he must have sensed how much I wanted to not go tomorrow.

"Ok so who is cooking tomorrow then?" I ask.

"We are all going on for a meal" my mom says.

"That's actually better then because at least we'll be in public so everyone can know how much I hate Santana Lopez" I say.

"Brittany please tell me you'll behave tomorrow night, we don't want any drama between yourself and Santana. We understand you don't get on so you don't have to speak to one another but please behave" my mom asks.

"Ok, I promise to behave" I say.

"Good" my mom replies.

The rest of dinner is then eaten in silence. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow but I suppose it's obvious so I'll just need to suck it up and do it.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

It's Saturday evening and my family and I are waiting in the restaurant for the Pierce's to arrive. There seems to be a spare seat next to me so I am just praying Brittany doesn't get put there.

We must have been sitting for ten minutes before the Pierce's arrived. Everyone exchanges pleasantries except Brittany and I before we all sit down again, luckily the chair next to me just turned out to be a spare one as Ethan didn't really need one, he just slipped into the booth next to Jade.

Everyone scrutinises the menu it seems as it takes us fifteen or twenty minutes to decide what we were having to eat and then order.

"Oh I like your tie Ethan" Brittany says to my nephew, I mean who said she could speak to my nephew, he's not her family, he's mine.

"Fanks" he giggles

"It's got lots of doggies on it, do you like doggies?" Brittany asks Ethan.

He giggles again "Yes" he takes a second to pause before speaking again "I really want a doggy"

"You want a doggy" Brittany asks, I mean is the girl deaf, that is what Ethan said.

Ethan nods his head before giggling again. I don't like the fact he is giggling at Brittany because he only usually giggles at people he likes and if I were him I wouldn't like Brittany.

"Yes, but mommy won't let me have one" Ethan says.

"Maybe when you're older you'll get one" Brittany says to which Ethan smiles.

"Speaking of pets, how is Sir Thumpinton?" I ask.

"If you're talking about Lord Tubbington then he's fine" She snaps at me, I guess she didn't like the question or something.

After a warning glare from our parents we decide to stop talking all together.

The meals start getting served before we all tuck in and eat the food.

We are half way into our main course when the four parents announce they want to tell us all something and before we know it, all hell breaks loose.

"This is insane" I shout

"Yeah this just ain't happening at all" Brittany says just as annoyed as me.

It turns out that the four parents have decided we should all go away together on vacation to Hawaii. Not only have they decided that but they've went and booked it and everything, I am so not happy to be going anywhere with Blondie.

"A vacation just isn't going to work if we have to both come" I say

"You are both going, end of story" my dad tells me

"I don't want to go anywhere with her, it's bad enough I have to tolerate her at school and at home at times but I don't want to spend two full weeks with her" I state.

"Don't you want to go on vacation?" my mom asks.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to go on vacation but if she's coming then I don't want to" I say. Is my mom having a laugh?

"Come on girls, this might be a good opportunity for everyone to get to know one another. You and Brittany might find this vacation helpful" my mom says.

"Its doubtful mom" I reply back.

"Exactly, I can't see us ever getting on, never mind if we are forced to vacation together. I think I might just call gran and grandpa and ask to stay with them while you all go away on vacation" Brittany says and I couldn't agree more, it would be for the best if she didn't tag along.

"We are all going to go on this vacation whether you like it or not so no more arguments please" Brittany's mom says clearly angry at the responses from myself and Brittany.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks flew by and I couldn't believe it. In that time the Cheerio's won their 6th successive national championship where I picked up my second national championship as captain. I'm happy with that as Sue wants me to be captain again next year since I captained us to the win this year.<p>

However glee club didn't win nationals this year all thanks to my so called best friend. Berry and Hudson seemed to think it'd be cool to ruin it for everyone and get us disqualified. Rachel was so afraid of choking in her big solo that she pre-recorded her song and got busted when her lips weren't moving in sync with the voice on the song. It was her own fault so she only has herself to blame so I would say I don't care that we lost but that'd be a lie.

I actually do kind of care because I like glee, I wouldn't admit that to everyone else but I kind of do enjoy it and stuff. It is sort of the best part of my day even though Blondie is always there but anyway I am really gutted we didn't win.

Tomorrow is the dreaded vacation that we are all going on and part of me is looking forward to getting away from Ohio for a while and forgetting about school for the summer but the other part of me is dreading it. I just hope my room is far away from Brittany's and I get to do as I please and I don't need to follow the parents all day.


	10. The Vacation

Chapter 10: The Vacation

Brittany's POV

We're sitting on the plane heading to Hawaii. I don't feel as excited as I should because I've been forced to sit next to Santana for the plane journey. That's nine and a half hours I need to sit next to Sanny but looking on the bright side after the monotonous journey, it will be two weeks in Hawaii. Not too bad I don't think, providing I manage to suffer the plane journey.

I managed to suffer the nine and a half hour journey sitting next to Sanny. Just when I thought the worst part was over, more bad news came. Five minutes ago I found out I had to share a hotel room with the girl who drives me mad, not in a good way either. I tried to argue to get it changed but it was to no avail so I have to put up with it. I've decided not to let it bother me, I refuse to let Sanny spoil my vacation.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The first few days of the vacation seemed to go by dreadfully slow. We haven't done a whole lot this vacation so far, we just sat by the pool, went for walks, did some shopping. The first few days my parents wanted us all to stay together just until we got used to our surroundings and familiarised ourselves with the area a bit more.

Today the four parents have planned for us all to go on some treasure hunt or treasure trail thing, I don't quite know what it is but it sounds immensely boring. It's something to do with how we will get put into groups and then do various activities and the winning group gets a prize or something like that, like I say sounds boring.

We are currently all eating breakfast together in one of the hotel's dining rooms. I am sitting across from Brittany at the table and she is doing nothing but text and I don't know who she is texting.

She suddenly laughs aloud and we all look over

"Sorry" she says apologetically.

"What are you laughing at anyway?" I ask

"None of your business" she replies

"Brittany who are you on the phone too, you know you shouldn't be using it at the table" her dad tells her.

"Look fine I'll put it away" Brittany says as she sets the phone down on the table.

Everyone goes back to silently eating before my mom speaks up.

"So did we all have a nice sleep" my mom asks.

"Yeah it was ok" my brother say before Nathan mentions how his bed was too hard to sleep in so he hasn't had a comfortable night's sleep yet.

"Well I couldn't sleep because she was on the phone to her boyfriend all night" I say not impressed by last night where she kept me up half the night because she was talking far too loud on her phone.

"Oh honey that was not my boyfriend" she says which confuses me because who else could it be. You don't talk to someone you regard as just as friend in the way she talked to the person last night.

"Who was it then?" I ask.

"My girlfriend" she replies casually to which I get a fright and spit out my water.

"You're girlfriend" I say shocked.

"Santana don't talk so loud, there are other people eating breakfast that don't need to hear you shout" my dad tells me.

"Sorry I just had no idea Brittany was like that" I say because I had no clue she liked girls.

"Like what?" she asks angrily, it perhaps didn't come out how I meant it to.

"I meant I didn't realise you were into girls" I say

"Right so is this going to be a problem for you now that you know and that we still have to share a room for the better part of a week and a half" she asks me.

"Look it's not my business, you can like whoever you want so I don't have a problem with you being a lesbian but what I do have a problem with is you keeping me up half the night" I say.

"Ok well I'll try not to" she replies.

"Ok thank you" I say, crap why did I say that?

Brittany smiles "Wow you have never said thank you to me before, it's rather weird hearing those words come out of your mouth" she says.

"Well don't get used to them because that was just a slip up" I say while glaring at her.

We have arrived at the place where we are all doing this activity thing, I'm still not any happier about this because it really does sound boring and childish. I'd rather be by the pool sunbathing or something not here.

A guide comes over and explains the activity to us and puts us into pairs. For some reason she thinks it's appropriate that Blondie and I are in the same group so once again I am stuck with Brittany.

After the briefing on what happens and the goal of the activity we all begin. The whole point was to follow the clues and whoever completed the course first won dinner tickets to a local restaurant. It all seems a bit stupid to me, I mean why do we need to do this just to get tickets for dinner? Anyway the competitive streak in me persuaded me to do this so here I am trailing about the grass looking for the first clue with Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Look if you'd rather not hang out with me then we can just pull out of the activity, I'm not that bothered about the dinner" I tell Santana.

"Pull out all you want but I'm not, I want these tickets" she tells me.

"You do know if we win we have to eat dinner together, it's not like we can both take someone else because there are only 2 available tickets so if we won then we need to eat dinner together."

"Who said we need to eat dinner together?" she asks and I am confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well there's two tickets but nothing says we need to physically eat at the same table. We could sit at opposite ends of the restaurant if we want, we can forget that the other is there" Santana says.

"I suppose" I say, contemplating her idea. It is true.

Time passes quickly and before I know it, we've completed an hour of the activity.

"Do you realise it's been an hour and we haven't fought once yet, that must be a record surely?" I ask.

"Must be" she says. "I guess our competitiveness took over and we became too focussed on the task that we didn't have time to argue or hate one another."

We continue with the activity getting clues and moving onto the next part. At one point Santana is reading out a clue when a bird flies straight towards her making her scream as she got such a fright. The next thing I know Santana has sprinted away running as fast as she can.

"Where are you going?" I shout to her trying to hold in my laugh.

"To the next clue, come on" she shouts back to me.

We continue running for a few minutes.

As soon as we get to the next clue, we are so out of breath from all the running that we take a seat on the ground and rest our backs against the wooden fence that's there. Santana immediately grabs the piece of paper and begins trying to loosen off the knot.

We are seated side by side and I gently lean over and place the pad of my thumb on her cheek and wipe a bit of dirt off.

"What are you doing?" Santana nervously asks while pulling away.

I smile "Relax, you had a bit of dirt on your face from when you were sprinting away from that bird so I was just wiping it off" I say.

"Ok well don't and for the record I wasn't sprinting away from the bird, I just chose to walk away from it" she states.

I smile again "No you were scared of the bird so you sprinted away" I say.

"Look just help me untie this knot would you" she asks with a bit of desperation in her voice. I don't think she's desperate to get away from me, I think it's more the fact she just wants to win. Initially I would have said she was desperate to get away from me but I think secretly she might like this and find it fun.

"Here let me see it" I say gesturing to the rolled up paper with the string tied around it. After a few pulls at the knot I manage to loosen it off.

"Ok smarty pants, I asked you to loosen it not do the whole thing now give it back" she says to which I give her it back and she removes the string.

"What does it say?" I ask wondering what direction we have to go in next.

"We need to keep going straight up the hill over there then turn left and walk for so many yards then make a right and we are at our next clue" she says

"Ok let's do it" I say while standing up. I then hold out my hand offering to help her up.

"Nice try Blondie but I won't fall for it" she says before standing up on her own.

"I don't understand, I was just helping you up" I say confused.

"No you were pretending to offer to help me up but really once you got a hold on my hand you'd pull me back down so I would land in more dirt" she says.

"Actually that's what I would normally do but in this instance I genuinely want to help you" I say

"Why should I believe you?" she asks curiously.

"Because I know you want that dinner as much as I do" I state.

"I'll go with my instincts and I'll trust you, just this once though" Santana says. I help her up then we proceed with the rest of the task.

After another two hours we are declared the winners and rightly so. Even though Santana and I don't see eye to eye we wouldn't have been in the winning Cheerio's team if we weren't born winners. Not that I am arrogant or anything, I'm just a confident person and confident within myself.

"You two better behave at dinner girls" my mom says in a stern voice. Julia can be one strict woman at times so I've learnt that if I want to live it is probably best to obey at least some of her rules.

"We will behave" Santana assures my mom and I nod.

The next thing I know we are standing at the door of the restaurant and an idea pops into my head. "Hey, I wondered if I could suggest something." I ask and Santana nods. "What do you think about eating dinner together, at the same table I mean?" I ask and I can see her thinking about it.

"I thought we were enemies, would that be a good idea" Santana says before continuing. "How do I know this isn't a trick or something?"

"Well I've been thinking and it may sound sudden but you're not as bad as you have been recently. My hate for you has died down a little. What I am saying is that if this was a couple of months ago, I would be dead against having dinner with you alone, but after today the idea doesn't sound half as bad." I say and she nods at me.

"Right, I see" she says.

"I'm not going soft on you so don't think that for a second but the prospect of having dinner with you sounds way better than eating alone so why not" I finish off.

"Ok that is really sudden. We were at each other's throats this morning and now three or four hours later you seem to like me or the prospect of being alone with me" she says.

"It's not quite as sudden as that, I mean I think I have been warming to you a bit more for a while now but ever since we did this activity today I actually think we work pretty well together. We've never spent any time on our own together" I say.

"Look don't tell anyone else ok but I guess you're kinda ok, the last boring however many hours probably wouldn't have gone so quick if I was partnered with someone else." She tells me

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I say with a smile.

"Ok don't milk it Blondie now come on we have a lovely three course meal ahead of us" She says before grabbing the waitress's attention.

"Hi, can I have a table for two please" she asks and the waitress nods before leading us to a table over at the window.

I follow closely behind and we reach the table, Santana sits a one side and I sit across the table from her. We order drinks then take a look at the menu.

"Any ideas what you are going to eat?" she asks and I shake my head.

"The menu looks so good but there is too much choice, I don't know how to pick just one thing" I say.

"This is just a suggestion but how about we order three courses each, starter, main and dessert and then split them between us and maybe share" she says and I actually think that is a good idea so I voice my opinion.

"Sure, why not" I say and we are both sold.

We ate all of both the starters and all of the main courses and now we have just been served the desserts, lemon meringue cheese cake with cream and sticky toffee pudding with ice cream. I eating some cheese cake and Santana is eating the sticky toffee pudding and then we will swap soon.

"Do you like the cheese cake?" Santana asks and I smile, finishing off the food in my mouth before answering.

"It's delicious" I tell her, loving the taste of the creamy dessert in my mouth.

"Good because this sticky toffee pudding is too good to share" Santana says before throwing me a cheeky smile and then refilling her mouth with the pudding.

"You better share it Lopez, we made a deal" I tell her in a mock serious tone. I am partially serious though because I really do want to try the sweet toffee dessert.

"Maybe I want to break the deal" she says with a sly look on her face. She's going to share with me if she knows what's good for her.

"I don't want to use force but I will. No one denies me food that I was promised" I say and Santana laughs at me. I quickly remove the smirk from Santana's face by snatching the plate away from her.

"Hey" she shouts quietly.

"What" I smile. "It's time to swap now" I say before wrapping my lips around the spoon containing the dessert I have been fantasying about since it arrived on the table.

"Wow" Santana says.

"What?" I ask.

"You have a really big mouth" she states and if she hadn't of had a small smirk on her face then I would have been severely offended.

"Gee thanks" I say.

"I didn't mean it to sound bad, I just meant that it would have took me two bites to eat what you just ate in one mouthful" she says with a small genuine smile.

"Sometimes having a big mouth is a good thing, more things fit into it" I say while smirking and I can tell the wheels in her brain are working hard. Clearly she can't process what I meant by that comment.

After we finished our desserts and paid the meal, well gave the waitress our vouchers for the free meal, we left the restaurant and started our journey back to the hotel on foot.

"Watch your feet" I say but Santana either completely ignores me or genuinely doesn't hear me because the next thing I know she is on the ground and I can't help the laugher that escapes my mouth. I know it's rude but man was it funny. Her face was priceless, if only I had a camera.

"It's not funny, help me up" she demands so I reach out and help her up.

"That was hilarious" I say still laughing.

"You could have warned me you know" she snaps.

"I did warn you but you chose to ignore it" I say.

"If you had warned me I wouldn't have ignored it. Especially if I knew I could have fell on the ground and hurt myself" she says looking half annoyed and half embarrassed.

"Santana, I did warn you" I state genuinely and I think she believes me, judging by the look on her face.

"I'm all mud now, look" she says while trying to clean herself off a bit.

"I can see that" I say.

"Help me then" she demands and I give her an angry glare. "Sorry that was harsh, can you please help me." She says politer this time.

"By doing what? How exactly can I get mud off your clothes?" I ask.

"I don't know just do something, just help me get this all off. I am completely covered in dirt and my clothes are just about ruined. I knew this night would end up in disaster, the easiness of the night so far was too good to be true. Please just do something. I feel like a right idiot here. I must look a complete state and….." Santana rambles on at me.

I don't know what to do to help her so next thing I know I am leaning in pressing my lips against hers. At first it feels like she is going to respond but then the next thing I know she is instantly pulling back from me with an angry glare decorating her face.

"What was that?" she asks me with a slightly angry/slightly shocked expression on her face.

"I have no idea, you were just rambling on and it just happened. I don't know why" I tell her honestly.

"Brittany we don't even like each other so why you did that is beyond me" Santana says.

"I know but everything was flowing and we were getting along" I rush out. "I didn't want you to suddenly go in a bad mood because of your fall so I just done the first thing I could to stop you from rambling. I'm sorry" I say apologetically. What on earth came over me, for goodness sake Brittany, I know you are unpredictable at times but boy did you surprise yourself there.

"It's fine, let's get back to the hotel" Santana says while walking off and I follow. We walk the rest of the way back to the hotel side by side in silence. The silence only gets broken when we get inside our room and Santana informs me she is going to change in the bathroom and take a quick shower.

Once we are both changed we get into our respective beds and lie down.

"Night Brittany" Santana says.

"Goodnight" I reply back before closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

It feels like it has been hours since I first tried to get to sleep but it's only been fifteen minutes. I toss and turn a few times getting really frustrated that sleep won't overtake me.

"Brittany" Santana says, sounding rather sleepy.

"Oh shit, sorry did I wake you up?" I ask thinking I disturbed her sleep.

"No I was already awake" Santana says while switching on her lamp before sitting up in bed. "I can't sleep" she tells me.

"Neither can I" I say. "I feel tired but my brain still feels super awake."

"Ditto" she says.

"Want to play a game to tire us out?" I ask and she raises her eyebrow at me.

"What sort of game?" she asks, curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know, truth or dare, I've never, I spy, I don't know anything" I tell her.

"How about we play a more physical game?" she says.

"Like what?" I ask intrigued.

"We could play twister" Santana says.

"That sounds like a good idea but the only way we can play is if you brought it with you" I say and laugh at her expression.

"Oops" she says and I smile genuinely. "Let's play this" she says and before I can ask what this is a pillow suddenly whacks me on the face.

"A pillow fight?" I enquire.

"Yup. What's up Pierce, you too chicken" she says with a snicker and that's what gets me started. I pick up my pillow and start hitting her.

"Oh it's on Lopez" I say before we are both battling it out to win.

After ten minutes we are both tired out and I am declared the winner after Santana surrenders.

"For the first time in my life I am giving up and admitting I've lost" she says while shielding herself from me as I have the pillow in the air ready to hit her

"Really?" I ask, making sure she is not taking me for a fool and sneakily planning an attack on me.

"Yes, I honestly give up" she says sincerely and I believe her so I drop my pillow to the ground and hold my hands out to her.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm offering to help you up" I tell her and she takes me up on my offer.

"You know something Brittany?" she says.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You are a fool" she tells me and the next thing I know a big fluffy pillow has hit me on the head and I landed on the bed. My instincts are so fast that I pull her with me and she falls also.

"Oops" I say cheekily, laying below Santana. Santana doesn't say anything and just stares at me down below her. I go to ask her a question but what happens next takes me by surprise but a good surprise.

Santana gently presses her lips against mine and all I can do is pull her closer on top of me and kiss her back. I kiss her like I've never kissed anyone in my life and she kisses me back just as passionately.


	11. The Beach

Chapter 11: The Beach

The next morning

Santana's POV

Some of the others and I are sitting eating breakfast when Brittany walks into the room. I barely make any eye contact with her apart from a quick glance. As soon as I see her catch me looking I quickly turn back to my cereal.

"Morning everyone" Brittany says as she grabs a cup and pours herself some coffee. "Anyone want more coffee?" she asks us.

Everyone replies except from myself, I just can't bear looking Brittany in the eye right now.

"Santana?" she says.

"Uh…yeah" I reply while slowly looking up. I knew I had to answer otherwise my parents wouldn't be happy with me for being rude. I really wish she didn't say anything to me though.

"Do you want any coffee?" she asks me.

"No thanks" I say quickly before staring at my bowl of cereal again.

10 minutes later and I am standing up from the table and clearing away my breakfast dishes. As soon as I am tidied up I rush upstairs, I just can't bear to be around Brittany right now. Once I'm in my room I sit down on my bed and just think quietly for a moment.

All I can think about is the events of last night after the kiss with Brittany. I kissed Brittany Pierce, I mean why, what even came over me, I think I was losing my mind or something.

As soon as I kissed Brittany I got up as fast as I could and sat down on my own bed. I remember looking over to Brittany, who was sitting on her bed just as silent as me. She caught me looking at her at one point so she smiled at me shyly. I don't know why but I think I just glared back at her.

I don't even know why I feel like this right now, it's like I have this weird feeling inside me and it's not pleasant, I guess I'm just really confused. I do feel sort of bad though because as soon as Brittany asked me if I wanted coffee this morning, I saw how hurt she looked. She was smiling but I'm sure she was hurt underneath.

I must be sitting for another ten minutes in silence because next thing I know I am looking at my watch to check the time and it's a lot later than I thought.

Just as I go to get up to get ready I hear the bedroom door open and then close a second or two later.

Brittany walks over towards me and takes a seat next to me.

"Are you ok?" she asks me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snap back, I don't know why I snapped but I just did.

"Have I done something wrong?" Brittany asks with sadness in her voice and now I feel bad.

"Look" I say with a pause "Whatever that was that happened last night shouldn't have happened" I state.

"Why not?" Brittany asks

"Because it just shouldn't have, you've got a girlfriend plus I'm not gay" I state as if it's obvious why it shouldn't have happened.

"So what now?" Brittany asks as she stands up from the bed "Are we just going back to hating one another now or something?"

"Look I really don't know but what I do know is that it never should have happened under any circumstances" I state.

"I don't understand, you kissed me Santana so why are you acting like this?" she asks before sitting next on her own bed.

"I don't know what came over me" I say while going over to the mirror to fix my hair. It feels too weird to be so close to her right now.

"So we just forget this ever happened then" she asks.

"Exactly. So um I'm going to get ready now" I say before going off to the bathroom.

"Ok. Hey do you know what we are doing today?" she asks.

"We're not doing anything" I snap earning a frown from Brittany "What?" I ask.

"I didn't mean we as in you and me, I mean we as in all of us. Do you know what the plans for everyone are?" she asks.

"No I don't but I doubt I'll be doing anything, I'd rather just spend time alone" I say.

"I didn't have you down as someone who likes being on their own, I thought you liked being part of the group and having fun" she says.

"Are you suggesting I like being centre of attention or something?" I snap at her again.

"That's not what I meant at all, I just meant I thought you liked company. Some people prefer to relax and have time together and others like to hang out with others. I didn't mean any offence I just thought you liked us all hanging out" she says.

"I don't mind hanging out with some people but there are certain others I do not wish to hang out with today" I say

"I assume you are directing that at me?" she asks and she is right, I was directing it at her but to be honest I do want to hang out with her I think. Man why am I so confused?

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" I say, shit I can just tell I am hurting her feelings. That kiss has messed me up so bad, twenty four hours ago I didn't care about hurting her feelings and now I feel like a right bitch.

"You do realise that it's not the end of the world, us kissing" she says

"Please can we stop mentioning what happened last night, my memory is vivid enough so I am well aware of what happened" I state getting pissed off with her

"Fine, sorry for breathing" I hear Brittany mumble.

I just glare in response because I'm not in the mood anymore to talk to her.

"You are acting like we slept together or something, we kissed Santana. It's not like it is such a big issue that we need to get freaked out about" she says.

I have had enough so I head over to the bathroom with the clothes I picked out for today.

"I'm done talking about this, I'm going to get ready" I say before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

This is ridiculous, we have kissed twice already and now we're back to hating one another. I don't understand what happened either though, I mean I didn't think I was into Santana in that way whatsoever, I thought I hated her but maybe I didn't.

A few minutes or so pass and then Santana comes out of the bathroom and goes straight over to her bed and gets her makeup bag and goes back to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Again I am assuming it's directed at me.

Eventually Santana comes out of the bathroom after a while and I am able to get in and get ready for the day. Once I am done in the bathroom I come out to an empty room so I assume Santana has went downstairs. I proceed downstairs to see what everyone else has planned for today.

After everyone had a long discussion together in the living room about what to do today, we all decided we would hit the beach and have some fun.

We all then collected our things and went outside and go into the minibus. Santana made sure she sat as far away as possible from me and made sure she didn't look at me the whole journey. She couldn't get out the vehicle any quicker when we arrived, I guess she is still uncomfortable or feeling awkward about last night.

We arrive at the beach and get everything laid out. The first thing I want to do is take a dip in the sea, I am roasting in this sun and it isn't good for my fair complexion. "I'm just going for a swim in the sea" I say.

"I don't think so, not until you put your sun cream on Brittany" my mom says in a voice that sounds like she is talking to a child. I'm not a child.

"I will be fine" I tell her and strip my shorts and tank top off and proceed towards the sea.

"You better come back here this minute Brittany Pierce" my dad shouts after me.

"Man, I am not a child" I say petulantly, which is quite ironic since I'm sure I'm not a child but I am acting like one.

"I know that Brittany but I am only looking out for you" my mom says and I guess she is right. I do as I am told and put my sun cream on. As I am doing that I catch a glimpse of Santana to my right. She is sorting her stuff out and laying her towel down, presumably to lie on.

I hate her but why am I finding her attractive in a bikini. It's so wrong, she's my enemy, and I shouldn't feel attracted to her, right? Oh god, what is the world coming to, I've got a small attraction to Santana Lopez in a bikini.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

This is the life. Lying here on the beach, the sun hitting off my skin topping up my tan just perfectly. This is like the best vacation ever so I need to make the most of it. I turn to move onto my belly so I can get a tan on my back and out of the corner of my eye I see Brittany. I've done my best to avoid her all morning because of last night. She kissed me and I was dead against it but hours later I am initiating a kiss with her. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm not a lesbian, far from it. I like guys and only guys. There was something about her lips though, they were so soft and tasted of pineapple, my favourite fruit. I can't be thinking of this, Brittany and I hate each other and I am straight.

I watch Brittany leave the sea. I think she thinks she is some supermodel by the way she strides out of the water, smoothing her hair back with her muscular arms to rinse out the water. It makes me want to say you've got a nice body, we get it now stop showing off. I watch Brittany for a few minutes before my mom's voice breaks me out of my trance.

"Santana go with Brittany to get some drinks please" my mom says and I glare. "You can't expect her to carry them all herself so go and help her please" my mom says in a firmer tone than before so I sigh before reluctantly getting up and following Brittany.

"We will just get two trays and carry one each" she says and I nod. We walk the rest of the way to the beach side bar in silence and remain silent as we wait for our turn at the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the young woman behind the bar asks us, she looks about twenty one/ twenty two.

"Quite a lot actually" Brittany says with a chuckle to which the woman laughs back at. It wasn't that funny. "There's twelve of us and no one seems to want the same drink" the woman laughs at Brittany's words again.

"I see, did you write the drinks down?" the woman asks Brittany. Of course she wrote them down, neither one of us are able to memorise twelve drinks that quick.

"Yeah" Brittany says to the woman with a smile.

"You have a nice smile" the woman says to which Brittany blushes slightly.

"Excuse me, carrot top. Are you actually going to take our drink order or just flirt necessarily with her?" I ask the woman while pointing to Brittany.

"Don't be rude" Brittany scolds me and I glare. She can't talk to me like she's my mother. The cheek of the blonde bitch.

"Just order the drinks will you blondie" I tell her angrily to which she does what I say. Once we get our drinks I walk off with a tray and Brittany lingers behind chatting to the carrot head. I don't know what they are saying because I am too far away.

"Your girlfriend is a bit harsh is she not?"

I hear Brittany laugh at something the carrot top said but I don't know what it was.

"She's not my girlfriend, far from it. We hate each other."

"Trust me, it isn't real hate. Deep down you both feel something. I can tell by the way she got jealous there and by the way you can't look her in the eye."

"Hurry up" I shout to Brittany. I can see that Brittany is deep in thought at something the woman is saying. Probably asking Brittany on a date but if Brittany has any sense she knows it would be the wrong thing to do to accept the offer of a date.

"Was the ugly red head asking you out?" I ask Brittany when she catches up with me.

"What if she was?"

I shrug and ignore the grin spreading across Brittany's face.

"Anyone would think you were jealous" Brittany says while smirking at me.

"As if, what do I have to be jealous of" I say trying to act cool.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I was flirting with that woman behind the bar" she says and I laugh.

"There's no way I am jealous that you can find someone to flirt with and I can't find a guy to do that with" I say, proud with my response.

"Oh honey that is so not what I meant" she says while walking ahead. What's that supposed to mean? What other reason would there be that I could be jealous.

I make my way into the toilets and I see blondie washing her hands at the sink.

"What's up Sanny?" she says and I glare. "You have a nice glare. Really scare-ee" she says in a cheeky voice.

"Why do you need to be such a bitch all the time, I'm getting sick of it Brittany" I tell her, feeling really frustrated.

"Just shut up" she says.

"Excuse me" I yell, angrily.

"I said. SHUT. UP." Brittany hisses slowly walking towards me.

"No, I will not shut up" I state. She's almost up in my face now and I have to admit, I'm feeling a little intimidated.

"If you know what's good for you, you will" Brittany whispers. Her body mere inches from mine.

"No I…..mmfff" she cuts me off and kisses me. The moment and her soft thin lips take over me and I kiss back. It's only when I feel her tongue swiping my bottom lip, I register what's going on. I'm kissing Brittany and I like it but it can't happen, she's my worst enemy. I feel her tongue graze my bottom lip and I almost let her kiss me more but my courage comes back and I push her away.

"You have nice lips" she says with a smirk and a wink before walking off. What on earth was that about?


	12. The Beach Part 2

Chapter 12: The Beach Part 2

Quick note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and added Hate Before Love to their favourites.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I stand there dumbfounded. She kissed me again and the worst part of that is I didn't stop her. Does that mean I liked the kiss? Of course it can't, I hate Brittany so why would I like when she kisses me. I bet she is only doing it to annoy me because she knows I am straight and she wants to get on my nerves. After five minutes I eventually leave the bathroom and walk back over to the others. As I am walking over blondie keeps puckering her lips at me then laughing. It's so annoying. I don't know how many times I need to glare at her or mouth to her to stop but she just doesn't pay attention and it is making me frustrated. I've had enough of her now. The sooner I get my revenge on her the better.

"Jade, since you're a lawyer. Can I ask you a law type question" I ask my sister.

"Sure" Jade replies.

"You know if you have something personal belonging to someone else. Would it be against the law to show that personal belonging to the public" I ask trying to phrase my words correctly without making it sound that I am talking about something specific.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "If you mean personal as in you have someone's cell phone or laptop….." I cut her off.

"Can I tell you something confidential?" I ask.

"Babe of course you can, you're my baby sister" she says and I frown at her. I'm her younger sister but I ain't no baby.

"I have this friend and he has some embarrassing pictures of his ex-girlfriend that he wants to make public as a way of revenge to get back at her for cheating" I waffle out nervously, trying to make my lie seem believable.

"Making anything public about someone without permission from the person involved is illegal. Is your friend under eighteen" Jade asks and I nod. "That makes it worse Santana, no matter what the personal information is, publishing it is illegal."

"Ok" I say.

"Santana this is a serious matter so when we get home I want to speak to this friend. If I am not convinced they won't publish something then I will go to the police" Jade says and I decide I better own up.

"Ok what I said was a lie" I say and Jade looks at me confused.

"Why would you make a lie up about that?" she asks.

"I meant the bit about me having a friend who wants revenge on his girlfriend is a lie" I say and she still looks puzzled. "I found something belonging to someone else and I wondered if I would get in trouble if I made the information public" I say and immediately Jade is pulling me to the side.

"Santana you better not publish anything and furthermore what did you find" Jade asks angrily.

"I found some pictures of a guy I hate, except the picture are not your ordinary camera snap. The guy's naked in them" I say, it wasn't the full truth but it was part of it.

"Santana you could get arrested for having them in your possession never mind what would happen to you god forbid you published them" Jade tells me and I can tell she is furious.

"Right" I say.

"Don't just say right, Santana this is serious. Where on earth did you get these photos? Please don't tell me you took the photos on your phone after pretending to be this guy's girlfriend" Jade says.

"Fucking hell Jade, no I never took the photos, I found them at a party at his house and I thought I could use them to get back at him" I say.

"Santana did you not know it was illegal to do that?" she says and I don't answer. "Honey not only would you be breaking the law by removing the photos from a house but for publishing them without consent as well."

"I know that now. I just wanted to get back at them because he really bugs me, not to mention he hates me as much as I hate him" I say. How could I be so stupid to think that I could get away with it, I was blinded by the fact that I wanted to teach Brittany a lesson that I never even thought of the legal implications of my actions.

"Where are the photos now?" Jade asks me.

"I've got them in my personal safe at home but don't worry I will put them back, I promise" I tell Jade and I fully intend on doing just that.

"Good" she says.

After another hour on the beach we head to a restaurant for a light lunch. The food was good but would have been even better had Brittany not been annoying me with her smirking and winking and kissing gestures. I hope now that we are back at the beach then I can just sunbathe in peace and she can bugger off and leave me alone.

"Does anyone have a spare lip balm that they haven't used? I need to moisturize my lips because this sun is drying them out" I hear Brittany asking to which I see Erin giving Brittany a tube.

"Thanks Erin, I got to keep my lips soft and moist, you never know who I may kiss" Brittany says then looks at me and winks. That girl is seriously pissing me off, I can't stand her right now.

* * *

><p>I walk past and I see Brittany flirting with some guy, he looks about our age, so I decide to cause trouble. I walk over to them, interrupting them.<p>

"Can we help you?" the guy says to me. Cheeky get.

"Not really, I just came over to let you know that she has a girlfriend" I say pointing to Brittany. "She's into chicks so you are wasting your time" I say with a smirk and go to walk off when Brittany grabs me by the wrist.

"Now now baby, no need to act so jealous, I was only talking to Caleb" Brittany says with a sickly sweet smile on her face. She isn't playing this game with me, I refuse to participate. I try to pull my arm out of her grip when she suddenly kisses my cheek, I try to get her to release my arm but her grip is too strong.

"So you two are together then?" the guy, Caleb was it, says and I go to respond but Brittany cuts me off.

"Oh yeah. She's not the prettiest girl in the world but when it comes to sex, how ugly she is doesn't matter. She's a right animal in bed." The cheeky bitch, how dare she say that about me? I happen to think I am good looking not to mention she has no right saying I'm only good enough for a lay. How the fuck does she know what I'm like in bed, she doesn't and I don't intend on her ever knowing.

"And what are you like in bed?" the guy asks Brittany and I cringe. As much I hate the girl, a guy should never ever ask a woman that, it is so rude and disrespectful.

"You do realise that that is insanely rude" I say to the douche.

"I'm only trying to get to know you girls" he says and I glare at him.

"You don't need to know us" I tell him straight.

"I do because it would be impolite of me to not get to know you before we have sex."

"Excuse me" Brittany shouts. "What part of this conversation made you think you were going to get to sleep with one of us" Brittany spits out angrily and for once I agree with it.

"I didn't think I was going to sleep with one of you" the guy says before a smirk comes across his face. "I knew I was going to sleep with both of you, you know like a threesome."

"we are well aware of what a threesome is and if I was ever interested in that sort of thing, let me tell you it would certainly not be with some sleaze ball like you" Brittany states before pulling me away from the guy and we both walk off.

"You're welcome" I say with a cheeky smile.

"I'm sorry?" Brittany says confused.

"I totally just saved you from that creep. If I hadn't of come over then you would still be flirting with him not knowing that he was just trying to get you to have sex with him" I say.

"I would have figured him out" Brittany says. "Plus I know the only reason you came over was because you were jealous."

"Jealous of what exactly. You've accused me of being jealous a couple of times today yet I see no valid reason to why you conclude that" I say.

"Jealous that I am flirting with someone that isn't you" Brittany states evenly. I mean what the fuck.

"I don't want you to flirt with me, why would you even think that. The thought of it is enough to make me want to throw up" I say with a disgusted face. This girl is truly deluded at times.

"I know sometimes I can be a little dumb but I'm not completely stupid. The way you kissed me back last night is not the way someone responds to a kiss when they're not enjoying it" Brittany says and I laugh at her. "Laugh all you want, I know it's true. You genuinely like it when I kiss you" Brittany finishes before once again walking off. She has a terrible habit of walking away and not letting me respond. It really gets on my nerves.

I get back over to the others where everyone is arranging a game of volleyball. Oh this could be fun. If I am on the opposite team from Brittany then I could wipe that smirk off her face with the ball.

"Are you in Sanny?" Brittany says with a smile and I give her a fake smile back.

"You bet?" I say.

"You can be on my team if you want" Brittany says to me.

"No thanks. I don't swing that way" I say smirking at Brittany.

"Making fun of my sexuality again Santana, that's bullying you know" Brittany says seriously and I feel bad. I didn't mean it in that way.

"Oh… I …..Eh..." I say but Brittany's laughter cuts me off.

"Got you, man you are so easy to wind up Sanny. I love it" blondie says and I just glare at her.

"Can we just sort the teams please" I say getting fed up with this faffing about.

Jade notices my anger and frustration with Brittany so she quickly suggests we just go as Lopez's versus Pierce's which is fine by me. As long as I am on the opposing team from Brittany then I am good.

The game gets underway and almost immediately I hit a smash right next to Brittany's foot. "Good defence blondie, excellent" I say sarcastically and she scowls at me. At least the smirk is gone now, thank goodness.

"Get on with it Sanny" Brittany says and I serve the ball right at her face and the look she draws me is priceless. "Oops" I say but everyone knows I done it deliberately.

"Santana, you better behave" my mom warns me from the side lines, her and Julia decided to sit the game out.

"I was just having fun" I say.

We continue playing and about 10 minutes later I make the best shot I have ever made at volleyball. I managed to hit the ball over the net and it bounced right off of Brittany's head and then landed out the lines. It wasn't worth the glare I got from my mom but definitely worth it.

Brittany immediately glares at me, I guess it must have hurt.

"That was vicious Santana" she snaps at me.

"It was just an accident" I state as if I didn't mean it when I did.

"I don't think it was" she snap again at me.

"It was but anyway can we move on" I ask

"Yes" Brittany replies before picking the ball up.

After another five minutes the Lopez's are well in the lead, all thanks to me, not that I am peeping my own horn or anything but I think it is fair to say if it weren't for me, team Lopez would be shit.

"Am I the only one playing on this team because it feels like I am" I hear Brittany say.

"We're doing our best Brittany" Nathan says to his sister but she just sighs.

"No you're not trying your best" Brittany says before sighing again. "Erin keeps chatting across the net to Mario, Harry is too busy eating an ice cream, dads too unfit to move and Nathan keeps leering at Santana."

"I don't think Nathan is leering at me" I say because I know for a fact he hasn't took his eyes off Jade the whole time we've been playing.

"No I'm not" Nathan spits angrily at Brittany. "Santana is sixteen and I am in my early twenties so it isn't exactly appropriate if I done that" Nathan finishes before glaring at Brittany.

"To add to Nathan's point, why would he check me out when he is dating my sister" I say and Jade and Nathan just glare at me as if I have just blown the biggest secret ever. "Sorry, I didn't know it was that much of a secret" I say apologetically.

"Look the game is going nowhere at this rate so I suggest we either stop or switch the teams up" Brittany states frustratingly.

"Sore loser honey" I cheekily say to which Brittany frowns at me before dismissing my comment.

"As much as I don't get on with her and she bugs me but I think Santana is the best person I want on my team. If the treasure trail task from the other day is anything to go by then Santana seems to be the only one who knows how to win, bar myself obviously" Brittany says and I have to admit it makes me smile. It sounded like a genuine comment.

"I'm not keen on you either blondie but I have to admit, I share your passion for winning so for the sake of us both, and I think we should be on the same team" I say and Brittany winks at me. Obviously she took that as a double meaning, god she can be so immature.

After forty-five minutes of switching teams, Brittany and my team are declared winners. We won by a country mile, we make a good team despite being enemies.

"Good going, you were ace" Brittany tells me while smiling.

"Not too bad yourself, you were awesome" I respond truthfully to Brittany. We celebrate with our team and before I know it I am being lifted off the ground and swung round in the air by Brittany. I look at her face and that's when I know. I'm going to kiss her and there's no way I will be able to stop myself and I can tell she knows I am about to do it too, either that she is going to kiss me. I lean down towards her lips and I go in for the kill….

"You guys make a good team" Harry says while shoving us, ultimately breaking us apart. Thank god he did it though, or else I would have just kissed the person I hate most in this world in front of all my family. I look over at Brittany and she looks the same way I feel, we're both a little shocked that we almost kissed in broad daylight, in front of our families.

The walk back to the hotel from the beach is reasonably quiet. Ethan is sleeping in Jade's arms and the rest of us are chatting occasionally. I don't say a word to Brittany at all because I have no idea what to say. I am so confused right now, Brittany's been doing my head in all day with her teasing about our kiss and now I just made matters worse for myself by almost kissing her. Do I want to kiss her? I don't know. This morning I would have said absolutely not but now I am just so confused.

* * *

><p>It's been five hours since we left the beach. We all met for dinner and then I decided to go up to my room, saying I was tired but in reality I just couldn't be bothered socialising so I left the others to watch the entertainment show put on by the hotel.<p>

I get settled in my bed when the room door opens and Brittany walks in.

"Hey" she says quietly. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"It's ok, you didn't" I say.

"I was tired too so I decided to just come up and get an early night" Brittany says and I nod and watch Brittany disappear into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Brittany comes out of the bathroom and gets into her bed.

"Santana."

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Can we talk about earlier?" Brittany asks me and I sigh.

"Do we have to? I don't feel like talking about it" I say honestly.

"We need to though Santana. What happened earlier?" Brittany asks and I shrug. "Santana?" I forgot that since we are in the dark then Brittany wouldn't have saw me shrug so I turn on the lamp then I go and sit next to Brittany on her bed.

"I have no idea about earlier, that's the truth" I say sincerely and she accepts my answer.

"I'm not trying to wind you up here but when we kiss, do you like it?" Brittany asks and I sigh.

"Brittany" I say.

"I just want to know the truth that's all" she says.

"You really frustrate me" I say and Brittany sighs loudly.

"And you frustrate me" Brittany says raising her tone.

"Why do you need to act like a baby?" I ask annoyed.

"Why do you need to act like a baby?" Brittany imitates me.

"Stop it" I say.

"Stop it" she mocks me again.

"God"

"God" Brittany says and now I am really pissed so I do what Santana Lopez always does, I give Brittany a glare and she returns it just as fierce as me. We glare at each other for the next few minutes.

I don't know how it happened but now I am straddling Brittany's lap, kissing her fiercely. Our tongues are battling for dominance and there is no way I am letting her control this so I kiss her more passionately while running my hands through her hair. I am well aware of what I am doing and I don't want to stop. After Brittany pulls me closer to her and my body is jammed against hers I lose all conscious thought and kiss her like it is the end of the world. If this was my last day on earth then this is how I want it to end. I lick the roof of Brittany's mouth and I have to admit the moan she lets out almost has me losing my mind.


	13. Confusion

Chapter 13: Confusion

The next day

Brittany's POV

I wake up to a weight on my body so I open my eyes. I nearly get the fright of my life when I see Santana laying on top of me with her head on my chest and her legs intertwined with mine. It's really bizarre actually because I don't remember how we got like this. When I try to move, I hear Santana stir, she opens her eyes slowly and stares right at me then after a second she jumps off me right away.

"What the hell was that?" she asks.

"I don't know" I say with a shrug.

"Why was I lying on top of you?" she asks.

"Em…" I think for a few seconds and then I remember back to last night.

"What? Why do you look like that? What happened last night? You look like you've just remembered something" she says to me, man that's too many questions for this early in the morning.

"Yeah I did just remember something" I say.

"What? What was it?" she asks me.

"You kissed me last night…" I start to say but get cut off.

"Yes I know that, but I meant how did I end up on top of you?" Santana asks.

"If you let me finish I'd tell you" I say

"Ok sorry" she says

"Well the kiss turned a bit more heated and the next thing I know, we're having sex" I say.

"Wait, are you serious? I don't believe this, how could I be so stupid" she almost shouts.

I laugh "I'm only kidding we didn't sleep together, well we did but not in that way" I say, man her face is so funny.

"That isn't funny, I am seriously worried I might have screwed up here" she says.

"Look I don't remember exactly what happened but I do remember us kissing and then you were straddling me as the kiss got more passionate" I say.

"You're sure though we didn't have sex" she asks.

"I'm not like 100% sure but I doubt we did otherwise we wouldn't be fully clothed right now. I guess the kiss just took over and we fell asleep, no big deal really I don't think" I say.

"Waking up on top of you is a big deal Brittany so you better remember exactly what happened after the kiss or else" she says to me.

"I should remember?" I say, like why me, can't she try and remember too.

"Yeah you better remember or else" she says in a slightly threatening voice.

"Or else what Santana, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Look I'm not in the mood to argue with you so can you please just try and remember what happened" she asks.

"I am pretty sure we just ended up kissing and that was it. We must have just drifted off" I say.

"That better be what happened then" she says, who does she think she is threatening me?

"Santana why do you always react like this?" I ask

"What do you mean?" she asks me.

"You always get aggressive after we kiss or something, not like physically but your tone is always so aggressive. Why is that?" I ask.

"I don't know what you mean" she says.

"Yes you do. I don't understand your problem with us kissing, there's an obvious attraction between us is there not" I say.

"No there's not Brittany. I'm not attracted to you in any way, I must just be ill or something because I don't understand why I kissed you but believe me I'm not into you" she says.

"You do realise two girls having a relationship isn't wrong" I say.

"Look I know everyone is different and we're all free to be whom we want to be but the bottom line is I'm not like you, I do not like girls in that way" she says.

"Then explain to me why you keep kissing me" I say

"I'm not having this discussion Brittany because it'll just end up with someone being hurt" she says.

"I'm a big girl, I can take it" I say.

"No I mean physically, if you don't shut up about me kissing you I will end you, got it Blondie?" she says threatening me once again.

"Santana why resort to that, look if you're scared you can talk to me. When I first became attracted to a girl, I was scared, I didn't know what it meant. I didn't think I was normal but I was, it is ok to like another girl" I say trying to tell Santana that I understand what she must be going through.

"I'm not a lesbian Brittany and I don't even like you never mind find you attractive. I don't know myself why I keep kissing you but one thing for sure is that it's not because I like it because I don't" she say but I know she's lying.

"I would understand if it was maybe the once and emotions took over or something but we had more than a kiss last night, that wasn't just a silly peck, we were making out and at one point I thought you…" I get cut off again.

"I know I kissed you and it wasn't the first time but it never meant anything, like I say I don't know why I did it but I do know it meant nothing so can we please just drop it. I probably just do it because I'm bored and I've not kissed anyone in ages so you're the only person available" she says.

"No, if you wanted to just kiss anyone you would just kiss anyone, there are more people available than just me" I say.

"Actually there's not because I'm not even allowed to do my own thing on this vacation, I am stuck with both families so it's not like I could go find a boy or something. I mean the only available people are you, harry, jade, and Nathan and obviously I don't want to kiss my sister and harry is too young for me" she says.

"Well what about Nathan?" I say smirking "Aren't you two supposed to be going on a date so if you really wanted just anyone he would have been your best bet not me" I say, hah that really got her.

"In case you're blind, it's not me Nathan wants, it's my sister" she says.

"Yeah, excuses, excuses" I say.

"No honestly Brittany, there was never a thing with Nathan and I, he was always talking about Jade when we spoke. I never admitted to us going on a date but I just didn't deny it either. When you heard us talking that night, it was a date for Nathan and Jade" she says and to be fair she does look genuine.

"Why didn't you deny it then?" I ask.

"Because I knew it would wind you up if I said I was going on a date with Nathan" she replies.

"Oh right, so all this with us is only because you're bored?" I ask.

"Exactly that" she says confidently but I'm not that stupid, I know she's lying.

"It's funny how a few minutes ago you said you had no idea why you kissed me but now you seem to think it's because you're bored. Now that'd be too quick to suddenly come to a conclusion so I'd say it was just a lie, the bored thing is just an excuse so you don't have to admit you might have feelings for me" I say

"Don't be ridiculous, I do not and I repeat do not have feelings for you Blondie" she says.

"I'm done with this whole hate thing Santana, I'm not going to mess with you anymore so just tell me the truth. Do you like when we kiss and things?" I ask, hoping Santana will tell me the truth.

"I don't" she says.

"Look you can be honest with me, I am not going to make a fool of you or something, I am being genuine" I say.

"You think you know everything Brittany but you don't. You don't know how I feel about anything and just because you might know what it's like being a lesbian doesn't make you an expert. You know absolutely nothing about me so don't come away with all the shit about how you understand and how you can help me because you can't, you can't help me because there's nothing wrong" she says angrily.

"I didn't say I was an expert but I'm just worried you're secretly hiding the fact you like me and I want to reassure you that you don't have to hide it. I think you might be attracted to me so I don't want you to feel bad or upset or anything because it's ok" I say. I just want her to know that's its ok and I'm not going to do anything to hurt her anymore.

"Brittany give it up, I'm not attracted to you. Please just stop with telling me how you think I feel. You don't know anything so please drop it, I am getting so fed up and angry now so cut it out" she asks and I can see I may be going on and on about it.

"I'm sorry" I say

"Yeah, well I need to get ready but if you don't mind, don't speak to me for the rest of the day ok" she asks.

"Ok, fine" I say nodding my head, maybe I was inflicting too many thoughts on her and maybe she doesn't like me in the way I think but it doesn't mean I'll give up because I like her and there must surely be a better reason than being bored for her to kiss me.

The next 10 minutes are silent. Santana goes about her business getting ready while I just sit in bed thinking things over. I know I should get up and get myself ready too but I can't stop thinking about this stuff with Santana. We hated each other so why would she kiss me if she was bored, surely she'd just be repulsed or something by me. There's no way you could hate someone and then kiss them because you were bored, you'd play a prank on them not kiss them.

"Are you going to get ready today or not" Santana asks me.

I just shrug in response because didn't she tell me not to speak to her.

"Whatever" she says before walking out the room. I guess she forgot I wasn't supposed to talk to her.

A few minutes later and I get myself up and get dressed for the day. I don't think anyone has anything planned so I'm hoping we can do as we please because I'm not in the mood for hanging around with everyone, I just want a quiet day.

* * *

><p>I was right, no one did have anything planned for today so we all got to do what we wanted and then agreed to meet up for dinner at night. I went for a run before lunch and then went back to my hotel room and hung out there most of the afternoon. I don't know where Santana was right enough, I think she wanted to be as far away from me as possible.<p>

It's now 4pm so I'm just going to go for a shower and get all ready to meet with everyone to go out for dinner at 6. We're not staying in the hotel, my parents wanted to treat everyone to a nice meal in a restaurant so that's what we're doing and then we might go to the entertainment that the hotel is holding, apparently it's karaoke tonight so it might be fun.

I have just grabbed my towels and some clothes to wear after my shower when I hear the hotel room door open. Santana walks in and goes straight over to her bed to put her things down, she had a few bags so I'm guessing she went shopping or something.

I smile at her but don't say anything. She gives me a small smile back which surprises me.

"Look…" she starts off "I realise we have about another week of staying in the same room left so maybe we should at least be civil with one another. I'm not saying we're not enemies anymore but I think it'd be easier to be civil rather than arguing because at the end of the day the vacation is getting ruined" she says and she does have a point.

"Yeah I agree" I say.

"Ok, good" she says.

"I'm going for a shower now so um do you need the bathroom or anything before I go" I ask.

"No I'm fine" she says before turning away from me.

"Ok" I say before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I don't understand this, I have done nothing but think of Brittany all day. Truth is I have no idea why I keep kissing her, it's not because I'm bored because I'm sure I'd find other ways to cure my boredom. I just can't tell Brittany this though because she's convinced I'm a lesbian or something which just isn't the case at all. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with being gay but the fact is I'm not though. I've never been attracted to a girl before nor will I be in the future.

After pondering my thoughts for a while I start to tidy up a bit and put all my shopping to the side. I bought some nice stuff today and I did have fun although I was a bit lonely I guess. It's not really fun shopping alone but anyway.

20 minutes have past now and I am just waiting to get into the bathroom and get organised for tonight. Brittany must surely be nearly finished now because it feels like she went for a shower ages ago.

I go over to the bathroom door and I raise my hand to knock on the door when it suddenly swings open giving me a fright and making me put my hand down again. Brittany is standing right in front of me with a towel tightly wrapped around her body and one tightly wrapped around her head. We are so close to one another but we don't say anything for a few seconds.

Brittany starts smirking "Like what you see" she asks me.

The arrogance in that comment just pulls me out of my thoughts and makes me realise how much I hate her sometimes so I stand away from her.

"No I do not like what I see" I snap "Have you no manners, you should be appropriate when you are in someone else's company" I say.

"What happened to keeping things civil and not arguing" she smirks again.

"I'm not arguing with you, I am just saying you should have more manners when in company" I say while glaring. I mean walking about dressed like that is not polite when I am here.

"What is wrong with how I am dressed?" she asks.

"It's not polite" I say.

"Oh don't be so silly, we're both girls, it's not like we don't know what girls look like slightly undressed" she says.

"I know what I look like but the fact is I don't want to see your ugly body do I?" I say.

"You can hardly see anything apart from my shoulders and legs. But if it offends you that much then I apologise, I just forgot to take some clean underwear to the bathroom so I can't get dressed without any" she says while grabbing something from her drawer, I guess it would be her underwear.

"Just don't let it happen again" I say.

"I won't and why were you right outside the door anyway?" she asks.

"Because I was going to knock on the door and see how much longer you'd be because I need in to get ready too" I say.

"I did ask if you wanted in and you said no" she says.

"Yes but I didn't anticipate you to be so long in there" I reply.

"Ok well give me a few minutes and the bathroom is all yours" she says.

"Ok" I say.

Brittany heads back to the bathroom and closes the door. A couple of minutes later and she comes back out.

"There we go, bathroom free" she says with a smile.

"Ok, thanks" I reply.

"I put the water back on in the shower for you so it's hot by the time you get in and you don't need to wait on it running hot" Brittany says.

"Oh…uh…thanks" I say surprised.

"It's cool" she says smiling.

I make my way to the bathroom and go for a shower. Once I'm done I get dressed and head back out to the bedroom area.

20 minutes later and Brittany and I are both just about ready to meet everyone downstairs.

"Hey, Santana" Brittany says so I turn round

"Yeah?" I say.

"Can you zip this dress up for me at the back, I just can't seem to get it pulled right up" Brittany asks.

"I suppose" I say walking over to her.

Oh shit, I just got that feeling again when I touched Brittany. As soon as I placed my hand on the back of her dress and pulled the zip up I could feel her skin against my knuckles, it felt so soft. I must have been standing staring at her for a minute or so because next thing I know is I hear Brittany saying my name.

"Uh, what?" I say

Brittany laughs "Are you done yet?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say while moving my hand from her back. Once the zipped it up I must have kept my hand lingering at the top of the dress.

"Thanks" she says and turns round. She must have turned round a bit too quick because now we're face to face and really close again.

"It's a nice dress" I say, I don't know why I said it but I did.

"Thanks" she says again. I could feel her breath on my face.

Before I know it my lips connect with Brittany's and we kiss. Brittany goes to pull away but for some reason I kiss her again and then put my hands on her hips. All I can think about is how good this feels, nothing else matters right this second.

A few minutes later and we are standing staring at one another.

"Please don't overreact Santana, I don't want to fight right now" Brittany tells me.

"I won't" I say as I sigh.

Brittany takes one of my hands in hers and covers it with her other hand.

"I know you don't know what's going on here and you hate talking about it but every time we kiss I don't regret it" Brittany says to me.

"I…I just…never mind" I try to tell Brittany how I am feeling about this whole thing but I can't because one I'm too nervous and two I don't actually know for sure what I am feeling.

"Look how about I make a deal with you, I promise not to talk about anything that happens and stop saying you might be a lesbian if you agree to stop hating me. Now before you say anything I just mean this vacation, I'd like us to be friends and stop with the winding one another up and playing tricks on each other" Brittany asks me.

"And if I don't want to be friends for the next week will you keep going on about me kissing you?" I ask.

"No but I'd prefer to have fun this vacation than argue with someone" she says

"Ok fine" I say, it does make sense.

"Cool" Brittany replies

"Um I just need to get my heels on and I'm ready" I say

"Ok, that's cool" Brittany says while taking a seat.

Once my heels are on and I've grabbed my purse we leave the room and Brittany locks it behind us.

"Let's do this" Brittany says.

"Do what?" I ask.

"I don't know, go to dinner I guess. It's just an expression" she says

"You're weird sometimes" I say and Brittany looks at me funny "I mean in a good way, it's cute I guess" crap, cute was out my mouth before I knew it.

"I'm glad you think so" she says with a smile.

* * *

><p>We are all sitting in the restaurant, we have just finished eating so everyone is letting their dinner settle before we head back to the hotel for the karaoke. I was getting a bit bored because we had been sitting for a good while when Brittany suggested we play a prank on Erin and Mario so I went along with it. The joke wasn't really that great, Brittany just pretended to be a girl that had a thing for Mario so she would text him saying she was someone called Hayley and that she has liked him for ages. The funny thing was, there was a girl at Mario's university called Hayley so he was getting freaked out that it was her because he didn't want to be rude and hurt her feelings. Personally if it was me no matter who it was, prank or no prank I'd tell the person to piss off not dance around it and let them down gently.<p>

"Look at his face" Brittany says laughing.

"He looks so worried" I say while laughing back "What did you just text?" I ask her.

"You have sexy arms" she says laughing again "It was supposed to be a bizarre comment but I didn't think he'd look so scared or freaked out" she says.

"Maybe we should stop because Mario looks really uncomfortable not to mention your sister aka his girlfriend doesn't look happy either" I say.

"Fine but maybe I'll reveal who it was" she says.

"Ok but let me get my camera ready first" I say with a laugh before grabbing my phone.

"Hey Mario, you've got some biceps there, how did you get such sexy arms." Brittany says and neither one of us can stop laughing.

"What did you just say?" Mario asks looking surprised.

"I love those sexy arms" Brittany says and we burst out laughing again.

"Wait that was you two bitches" Erin says.

"Certainly was" Brittany says while smiling triumphantly. I must say it is nice being on the same team as Brittany to prank someone rather than us playing jokes on one another.

15 minutes later and we are back at the hotel and watching some people do karaoke. It's funny really because not one of them can sing but yet everyone is standing up giving each person a round of an applause.

"Right Santana you're up" Brittany says to me.

"What?" I ask

"You and me, on karaoke. Come on we're in glee together so we know quite a few duets, granted we've never sang a duet together before but we do know some from other performances in glee" Brittany says and I'm a bit hesitant.

"I don't know" I say.

"Are you too posh for karaoke?" she asks.

"Course not" I say

"Come on then, let's have some fun or would you rather we went back to hating one another?" she says.

"Fine but I'm picking the song" I say

"Deal" she says while holding out her hand.

"Yeah like I'm taking your hand" I say while standing up.

"I was going to help you up not take your hand as we walk" she says

"Whatever" I reply while we go over to the stage.

Once we get there I look through the songs they have and some of the duets I had in mind weren't really there so I just went with Whitney Houston's I wanna dance with somebody. Brittany starts off the song and as usual she starts to dance. Then a little bit into the song and I join in.

Once it ends Brittany pulls me in for a hug and what happens…..I get that feeling again. I just can't resist putting my arms round Brittany and hugging back. A second or two later and Brittany pulls away and takes me by the hand off the stage. Everyone is now clapping at our performance and I can't even think straight because Brittany is holding my hand and it's making my brain do weird things.

As soon as we get back to the table I tell everyone I am just going to use the bathroom and quickly walk to the ladies room. Once I get there I lean against the sink and breathe out loudly. What the hell is going on with me like seriously?

"I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable out there when I hugged you" Brittany says and I quickly turn round because I thought it was just me in the bathroom, I didn't even hear her follow me.

"No" I say before swallowing hard.

"Was it when I took your hand then?" she asks.

"Who said anything made me uncomfortable" I ask.

"So you're not uncomfortable around me now" she asks.

"No, of course not. It was an innocent hug, no big deal. Weren't we supposed to not talk about stuff like that" I ask.

"I suppose, I just didn't want to make you feel comfortable. I thought I might have overstepped the mark so I just wanted to check" Brittany says.

"Well I'm not uncomfortable" I say while standing up straight.

"Good" Brittany says while moving closer to me.

Before I get a chance to ask why she is standing so close to me, she grabs me and slams my back against the wall and kisses me passionately on the lips. It might have been a little rough but I didn't care, I just kissed back as passionately. We make out for a little bit before she moves her hands and rests them on my hips. I feel her tongue touch my tongue and let out a loud moan, I don't know what's more embarrassing, how loud it was or how easy it was for Brittany to make me moan.

I feel Brittany pull away "Sorry" she says and I can see she didn't mean to do that, I guess the moment took over.

"Don't be sorry, if you don't come back here then you'll be sorry" I say.

"W-What" Brittany says looking confused.

"I said don't be sorry so get back here and kiss me" I say.

"Or what?" Brittany says smirking, I guess she finally picked up on how much I wanted her to kiss me again.

"Trust me you don't want to know so kiss me now" I demand and I tell you I have never seen Brittany move so fast before, she was next to me like a shot. She smiled at me for a split second before leaning in and kissing me to which I respond by kissing back.


	14. It's a Deal

Chapter 14: It's a Deal

Several minutes later

Brittany's POV

I smile at Santana "That was some make out, huh?" I say.

Santana clears her throat "Yeah" she says quietly.

"You're not going to go all weird on me again, are you?" I ask.

She sighs "I just don't get this, I just can't understand why it happens. All of a sudden sometimes I just get this urge to kiss you and as soon as I do it, I regret it" she says.

"You regret it?" I ask not believing her.

"Yeah" she answers.

"I don't think that you do regret it" I say.

"It's not regret as such because I like kissing you but once it's over I get this feeling like I shouldn't have done it, even though I like it" she says truthfully.

"You like it?" I ask with a smirk.

"Obviously or I wouldn't keep doing it" she says. "Don't get smug, wipe that smirk off your face" she tells me and I do as I'm asked.

"That's weird because only this morning, you had a very different opinion" I say.

"Well I lied, it's not exactly big news that Santana Lopez lies about stuff" she says. She's right, she used to lie a lot. It used to get on my nerves when she never told me the truth.

"If you like it then why do you feel so bad after we kiss?" I ask.

"I don't know, that's why I am so confused" she replies.

"I'm done with games and everything, I'm just going to cut to the chase right now, I like you and I like kissing you" I say and she scoffs at me.

"I'm happy for you, I'm glad you know what you want" she says cheekily. "As long as you know what you want then it doesn't matter about me."

"Why are you getting cheeky all of a sudden?" I ask.

"Because I'm angry, you know what you want and I don't. I want you to help me here" she says. "It would be good if you could at least be a little helpful."

"Help you with what?" I ask

"These feelings I have. I don't know what to do so I need help" she says.

"Do you want my honest answer here or a lie to make you feel better?" I ask.

She sighs "The honest answer obviously".

"I think you like me as much as I like you but you're too afraid to admit it to yourself. I actually mean like me here, not just kissing me" I say.

"How much do you like me?" she asks.

"A lot, all I can think about is you, all I want to do is be around you, when I kiss you I just want to do it over and over again. I don't hate you Santana, definitely not. It's like I have surpassed friends with you all together, I've went from hate to majorly attracted to you" I say.

"Wow" is all she says.

"I am sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable" I say while moving away to lean against the sink.

"You're not and to be honest, you're not the problem I have. I just can't understand why I might like you" she says.

"Yeah neither can I, I mean I am so ugly" I say jokingly to lighten the mood.

"You're not ugly by any means, I just don't understand why I might like a girl when I'm straight" she says.

"Maybe for you it's about personality not gender" I say.

"How can it be though, because I used to hate you so I've never really gotten to know you" she says.

"True, maybe it is attraction to only one girl then" I say.

"If a different girl from you stood in front of me and a boy stood next to her, I'd probably go for the boy, because I like boys" she says.

"Ok, what if I stood next to that girl instead of the boy?" I ask.

"I'd pick you, no doubt about it" she says confidently.

"What about me and a boy?" I ask.

"I have no idea, I want to say the boy since I'm straight but based on us recently, I might say you" she says.

"Ok so I think we have established you like me but you just don't know if that means you're a lesbian or not" I say.

"Yeah I mean if nothing came out of us then I'd probably date guys. I don't feel attracted to girls in general but I guess I feel attracted to you. Do you know what I'm saying?" she asks.

"Yeah I understand" I say.

"I am so confused" she says.

"Look take the future out of the picture, do you think you like me right now?" I ask.

"Yes, I think so" she replies.

"Ok well forget about everything and just think about now" I say.

"So what you're saying is, even though I might still like guys I should forget about it for the moment since I like you?" she ask.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Right" she says.

"Unless you don't want to like me" I say.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's I don't understand why I do" she says.

"We both like each other so can't we just go with it, I mean why torture ourselves about it when we could just be together and not worry about feelings?" I say.

"Wait, you want us to be together? Are you having a laugh, I barely understand why I like you but yet you expect me to be with you?" she says.

"If you don't want to be with me then no one if forcing you but what I am saying is you'll only get annoyed with yourself if you keep going over things all the time so maybe just relax and see how things go" I say.

"I can't be with you, you're asking me too much" she says.

"I am not asking for you to tell anyone, I just think we'd have a lot of fun together. No one has to know Santana and it doesn't have to be a big thing, it can be just our thing" I say.

"What you actually want that?" she asks.

"Well for the moment I'd be happy that way so why don't we just see where it takes us" I say.

"Maybe if we could keep it private and not tell anyone just until I figure things out it could be ok, I mean I am getting pretty stressed out trying to figure out what all this means. I do like kissing you and stuff and being around you so maybe you're right" she says.

"I am right, it'll be on both our terms so don't worry" I say.

"Ok fine, it's a deal" she says with a smile.

"Awesome so how about we go back out and listen to more rubbish karaoke" I suggest.

"Sure, let's do it" she says and we head back out to our table.

"Where were you two?" Jade asks us.

"There was a queue for the women's toilets" Santana answers her sisters question and Jade nods.

"What do you think about me singing a song?" Nathan asks and I laugh in his face. I didn't mean it but my brother is absolutely tone deaf, he can't sing on key and he sounds like an idiot when he tries to sing. It's like a chorus of cats when he tries it.

"No way, you would be horrific" I tell him.

"Thanks for the confidence sis" Nathan says while frowning but I know it is fake, he knows deep down he can't sing.

For the rest of the night, we all have a good time. It was a blast. For the first time in forever I feel at ease, I think it is because things are good between Santana and me. We are not only getting along but we are having fun together, I can confidently say I think everything is going to be brilliant.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

We have just arrived back to our rooms. Brittany and I are taking out shoes off and getting organised for bed.

"Can you do me a favour?" Brittany asks me.

"Depends what it is" I say.

"Can you loosen the zip on this dress for me?" she asks.

"Sure" I say while walking over to Brittany. I place my hand on the zip and gently pull it down.

"Not too far though, I'd hate for you to get a free show already. You got to earn the right to see me without clothes" she says while smiling.

"Is that so?" I ask while smiling back.

"Yeah, you might be able to kiss me whenever you want but other than that I'm not that easy" she says while still smiling.

"Ok, I'll keep it in mind" I say.

"That me then? Is the zip sorted?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say while going back over to where I was previously and take off my jewellery.

"Well I'm going to change now so I'll be back in a second" she says.

"Ok cool, I'll just change here then but same goes for you, you need to earn the rights to see this body so shout when you are coming out so I can let you know if I'm decent yet or not" I say.

"Eh, I came out years ago" she says smiling

"Very funny but you know what I meant" I say while gently shoving her to the bathroom when she just stands and smiles at me.

10 minutes later and we are both changed. I am currently sorting my bed, I just hate when there are too many pillows and you can barely get to lie down without being surrounded by them. Just as I am taking the last pillow off, I hear a phone ringing and realise its Brittany's.

"You're phone is ringing" I say.

"Oh right, can you just see who it is for me and I'll call them back in a second" Brittany says.

"Sure" I say

"I've got moisturiser all over my hands at the moment so I don't really want to pick up my phone" Brittany says.

I walk over to the dresser and look at Brittany's phone, the caller ID said someone called Hannah.

"Who is it?" Brittany shouts through from the bathroom.

"Hannah someone or other" I say back.

"Oh…right" I hear Brittany say quietly.

"Who's Hannah?" I ask.

Brittany walks through from the bathroom a second later after finishing with her moisturising.

"Who's Hannah?" I ask again.

"She's um…well she's….." it suddenly all clicks and I know who this girl might be.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?" I ask quietly.

"Kind of I guess but we weren't serious" she says.

"I can't believe I forgot you had a girlfriend and here was me agreeing to us giving whatever this is a shot" I say.

"Hannah and I aren't serious, it was only supposed to be fun" she says.

"Yeah that's what we were supposed to be like, do you do this with every girl that starts to like you?" I ask.

"No I don't, I understand how it looks but if I'm honest I was only with Hannah because I couldn't get you" she says.

"Yeah right" I laugh.

"I am serious Santana, I've liked you for longer than you think" she says and for some reason I sort of believe her. Apart from when we went through the whole hate thing, I don't think she's ever lied to me.

"How long?" I ask.

"I'd rather not say right now but you've got to believe me" she pleads.

I sigh "I do believe you but I feel awkward, this girl is obviously calling for a reason, she must think you're still together" I say.

"Well we sort of are because I've not spoke to her since the other night" she says.

"You will break up with her right?" I ask.

"Of course, I'll call her right now and tell her" she says.

"You would actually do that?" I ask.

"Yeah, we weren't anything serious like I say so it's no big deal" she says.

"Ok but if you do the same with me Brittany I'll never forgive you" I say warning her.

"You're different Santana plus Hannah knows we weren't anything serious so she'll not be bothered" she says.

"Ok but I am trusting you here Brittany and I don't trust people easily so you better feel differently towards me" I say.

"I do feel differently, I promise, like I said I was only with Hannah because I couldn't have you but now I can" she says.

"Ok" I say.

"Give me two seconds and all this will be over" she says.

"Ok" I say.

5 minutes later and Brittany has already called Hannah and broke things off so to speak. Part of me is really glad but a part of me isn't, I mean I know I like her but we've not defined what we are or anything yet so I don't want her to think we're something more than what we are. I do want us to be more than just fun though.

"So what now?" Brittany asks me.

"I don't know" I reply.

"How about we continue the karaoke theme and sing a few songs?" she asks me.

"I'm not sure, I mean I'm not being cheeky but we're in glee club so we sing all the time, it's nice to have a break sometimes" I say.

"I suppose, do you want to watch a movie then?" she asks.

"Yeah why not" I say.

"Cool, you pick while I just run to the bathroom" Brittany says before going to the bathroom.

We are seated together on my bed watching a movie, 15 minutes later. Once Brittany came back from the bathroom we were ready to get settled but then she decided we should have some snacks with the movie so we got the food ready before getting settled.


	15. BrittanySantana

Chapter 15: Brittany/Santana

The next day

Santana's POV

I slowly wake up and feel something warm beneath me. I open my eyes further and see its Brittany. The night before suddenly comes flashing back to me and I remember the deal we made. As I slowly sit up I feel Brittany move and when I look into her eyes she gives me this massive smile. I nervously return the smile before departing to the bathroom.

I stand in front of the sink, staring into the mirror. Brittany makes me feel things I just don't understand but yet it makes me happy when I am around her. I don't know why I am so nervous right now because we both did agree to just let thing flow naturally between us. Brittany assured me that we could keep thing private and no one needs to find out so why do I feel apprehensive to just be myself around her.

After a few minutes I leave the bathroom and head into the bedroom part of the hotel room.

"Morning, how are you?" Brittany asks me.

"Uh…I'm ok, thanks" I reply shyly. Why do I feel so anxious?

"Good" Brittany says with a smile.

I quietly walk over to the closet and pick out something to wear today. I have no idea what anyone has planned for the day but I know for sure that we have to all meet in the dining room for breakfast. Thinking about today, all I seem to want to do is hang out with Brittany which is funny because if you said that to me at the beginning of the vacation that I would want to hang out with Brittany then I would have told you where to go.

I am just about to head into the bathroom again so that I can get changed when Brittany walks over to me. She smiles at me before leaning in and kissing my lips. I don't really know why but I seem to be pulling away from her instead on kissing her back.

"What's wrong?" she asks with a frown.

"I don't know, I'm still confused" I say "I mean what are we?"

"We can be whatever you want" she says with a smile. "I told you, no pressure."

"And you're ok with not really being anything, like you're ok with us just kissing and stuff and not determining what we are?" I ask.

"Yes" she says with a smile. "I told you before, we don't have to label ourselves; we can just have fun."

"I don't want to be just simply fun but at this moment I can't say exactly what I want" I say.

"That's ok. I don't want to be just fun either, I am happy for us to just take this slow and figure it out as we go along" she says and I nod. "May I get a proper kiss now?" Brittany asks and I laugh.

"Ok" I say and then Brittany kisses me. This time I don't pull away, I kiss her back and I have to admit it felt really good. I love how she is so gentle when she kisses me and her lips are so soft. The only other people I have kissed before were boys and their lips were rough and all chapped. Brittany's are awesome.

We both then get ready and go downstairs. When we get sat down at breakfast, everyone else is already seated at the table.

"We didn't think you two were joining us for breakfast" my dad says.

"Yeah, we just lost track of time" I say.

"I hope you two girls were not arguing and that's why you were late" my mom says with a serious face, looking at me and then at Brittany.

"We honestly did just lose track of time" Brittany says and everyone seems to believe us.

* * *

><p>Brittany and I are relaxing by the pool. I am so glad that everyone else decided to go out for the day because now I can spend time on my own with Brittany. I never thought in a million years I would say that but since the start of this vacation I've got to know another side of Brittany and I really like it.<p>

"Hey Santana" I hear Brittany say and I look at her. "Check out the seventy year old in the leopard print speedos."

"Ooh, god that is an image I would love to forget" I say with disgust, that man was really a sight for sore eyes. Brittany laughs at me and I smile at her, her laugh is amazing.

"If you know me when I am seventy then don't let me walk about in a bikini" she says and I laugh.

"I happen to think you will still rock a bikini at that age" I say and regret it. I am so embarrassed now.

"Do you?" Brittany asks smirking. "Do you think I 'rock' a bikini at my present age?"

"Eh-I guess" I reply shyly. Why am I acting like this?

"You look stunning in a bikini, you've got an amazing body" Brittany says and I can't help blushing. "You are really attractive" I blush again. I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life. When I'm around Brittany I feel like a different person, she makes me shy and nervous, I've never been like that with someone I like before. "What you thinking about?" Brittany asks me smiling adorably.

"Nothing" I reply. "Do you want a drink from the pool bar?" I ask Brittany.

"Sure, can you get me a vodka and coke" she says.

"Like I would be able to get us an alcoholic drink with this under twenty one wrist band I have on" I say and Brittany pouts. I think it is fake but I'm not sure. "Is there a non-alcoholic drink you want instead that I could get you?" I ask.

"Diet coke please" Brittany says.

"Ok, I will be back in a second" I say before going off to get the drinks. As I am walking away I get the feeling I am being watched, so I casually turn around and as soon as I do so, Brittany whips her head in the opposite direction from me. I smile because I think Brittany was checking me out, actually I know she definitely was.

Five minutes later, I return with our drinks. I hand Brittany her drink before I sit down on my sun lounger and take a sip of my lemonade.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing" I say and Brittany hums in agreement. "I like it when we hang out together."

"So do I" Brittany says with a smile. "Do you want to go in the pool for a while, it's getting quite warm."

"Yeah, I am so hot" I say.

"You don't need to tell me that, I know you are extremely hot" Brittany says while smirking at me.

"Thanks" I say quietly.

No sooner do I get my shorts and tank top off to reveal my black bikini when Brittany pulls me towards the pool and pushes me in before diving in after me. If anyone else had pushed me in, I would have gave them a mouthful but since it is Brittany I don't.

"It isn't nice to push people in" I say and Brittany smiles.

"I know but I could see you chickening out, it took you fifteen minutes to get into the sea the other day so I decided to push you in before you had the chance to change your mind" she says and I have to admit, she is correct. The water is always so cold, I hate feeling cold.

"I need to go for a swim to heat myself up a bit, I'm freezing" I say.

"Let's make a bet" Brittany suggests.

"What sort of bet?" I ask.

"We have to race to the other end of the pool" she says and I nod. "Whoever wins gets to choose what the loser has to do, by way of a forfeit" Brittany finishes.

"Ok then" I say.

"It's about thirty metres, do you think you could manage that?" Brittany asks and I laugh.

"Bring it" I say. What Brittany doesn't know is that I am actually a really good swimmer, top of my class as a child.

"Just to warn you, I've got the perfect forfeit for you when you lose" she says and I laugh again.

"Oh honey, there is no way I am losing this" I say and before I know it Brittany shouts.

"Go" she shouts while swimming.

"Hey, that's cheating" I shout.

"Deal with it" she says speeding up her strokes. I immediately react and begin swimming. It doesn't take me too long to catch up with her so I throw her a wink as I pass her and then I head for the end of pool. I won by a reasonable distance.

"Wow, even with cheating you can't beat me" I say arrogantly.

"I didn't know you were that much of a good swimmer" she says and I wink.

"We all got secrets babe" I say smugly and she just smiles.

"I let you win" Brittany tells me.

"Yeah right."

"So, what's my forfeit?" she asks and I think for a moment.

"I've got it" I say and she nods for me to continue. "You have to take me out for a meal" I say.

"Like a date?" she asks excitedly.

"No, more like a meal between two people who are more than friends" I say.

"Sounds like a date to me" she says.

"It can be on vacation or when we get home, anytime you like" I say. "As long as you pay for it all though."

"Deal" she says and then we smile at each other. "You've got a beautiful smile" she says and I blush again.

"Why do you always need to make me blush" I whisper.

"I don't know, I'm just very good at wooing women" she says and I laugh. Brittany splashes me with some water.

"Hey, what was that for?" I ask.

"Don't laugh at me" she says and I ignore her comment and instead splash her back. We end up having a water fight and chasing each other around the pool. I splash water at Brittany and it goes in her mouth.

"Oops" I say trying not to laugh.

"You bitch" Brittany says and I try to run off but Brittany catches me and pulls me close to her. "I will get you back" she says.

"Oh really" I challenge before staring deeply into her eyes. We both stare at each other intently before we both subconsciously lean in, our lips are millimetres from touching when I pull back quickly.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks me and I nod.

"I'm sorry" I say apologetically. "I can't kiss you in public, it's too much" I say before heading towards the exit to the pool.

"Santana, it's ok" Brittany says and I turn around. "I understand, ok. Don't worry about it" she says smiling. I don't know why I ever hated this girl, she's so amazing.

"Thanks" I say.

"How about we get out and dry off then go for some lunch?" Brittany says and I agree.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" I ask and Brittany shrugs.

"I don't mind, I will go wherever you choose" she says.

"Can we go to the bar and grill on the second floor of the hotel?" I ask and Brittany says yes.

"Since it is getting really warm outside, do you want to maybe go shopping after lunch because I can't take too much heat" Brittany says and I nod.

"Sure, sounds good" I say. "Shall we head to lunch just now?"

"Yeah then we can go back to our room to change for shopping" Brittany says and I smile. We head off to the restaurant and grab a table before heading up to the buffet for some food.

After lunch we go back to our room and get ready. "Do you know if it is a long walk to the shops?" I ask.

"It should only take us about fifteen minutes, why?" Brittany asks.

"I wasn't sure what to wear on my feet but I think I will just go with flats or sneakers" I say, I don't think I could walk that far in my heels, especially if there are a lot of hills.

As soon as we arrive at the mall we walk past a shoe store and I just can't resist but go inside and look around. One of my biggest downfalls is buying shoes. No matter where I am, if I am at a mall then I have to buy another pair of shoes. We must have been in there for a good twenty minutes or so before I decided what pair I wanted to buy. Brittany insisted that I didn't even need to buy any but it's become a sort of ritual, anytime I am in a shoe store I need to buy a pair so that's what I did.

"I can't believe you bought those" Brittany says to me with a laugh.

"Why?" I ask.

"Santana I saw you the other night with a pair of identical heels on" Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah, so?" I say smiling. "I can have more than one pair."

"Yes but of the exact same kind" she says. "I would understand if they were the same colour but a different style or the same style and a different colour but not an identical pair."

"Well it's done now" I say with a shrug.

"Right" she says as we continue walking. "Where to now?" she asks.

"I don't know. Anywhere specific you'd like to go?" I ask.

"I do want some more sunglasses" she replies.

"Wow! Get you eh, you're going wild" I say with a laugh.

"There was no need for that" she says with a pout which I'm sure is fake again.

"I'm only messing" I say smiling.

"I know but I do actually need sunglasses" she says.

"Ok let's go then, let's get you some new shades" I say as we walk towards another shop.

Thirty minutes later and we are still shopping, apart from my new shoes I haven't bought anything else but Brittany did buy some things. She managed to find some sunglasses and then she bought a shirt for laying at the pool. We are currently in a shop right now and Brittany is trying on different hats, with me taking pictures of her.

"Now that was a good one" I say laughing while taking a picture on my phone. Brittany was wearing a black top hat and she kept lifting it off her head and bowing before putting it back on.

"Here, you try some hats on and I'll take pictures" Brittany says smiling.

"And mess up this hair?" I ask laughing. "No chance."

"Oh come on" she says walking closer to me with a different hat.

"Fine" I saying giving in. Man what is it with this girl that always has me giving in to her demands?

"Try this one" Brittany says handing me a fedora.

"Brittany that's a man's hat" I say shaking my head at her.

"Yeah so" she shrugs. "I am not asking you to buy it, I just think it will look funny on you."

"Yeah but it's for a man" I reply.

"I know" she says laughing. "I'm not saying you're a guy, I'm saying it'll make a good picture" she says while placing the hat on my head and stepping back.

"Just hurry up and take the picture before anyone sees me" I say getting slightly embarrassed for a reason and I don't really know why because it's just a hat. Brittany then takes the picture of me and I quickly remove the hat.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks me.

"I don't know, I just felt really weird wearing a boy's hat. I think it's just because of everything recently, I guess I'm just sensitive to a lot of stuff right now" I reply. I just feel so weird because I used to be this confident girl and now I'm like so concerned about what people think, even putting on some stupid hat makes me feel self-conscious.

"Just keep taking pics of me then" Brittany says smiling, trying to cheer me up.

"Ok" I reply while smiling back.

Brittany then grabs another hat and places it on top of her head. It has a little bobble on top so it looks like a jelly sitting on top her head which makes me laugh. It could be the least funny thing ever and I would still laugh because I'm having the most fun with Brittany.

"What do you think about this then?" she asks smiling.

"It looks like you have a jelly on top of your head" I say smirking as I take a picture.

"Charming" Brittany fake huffs causing me to laugh again.

"It does but you can still pull off any look" I say smiling.

"Thanks" she says while taking the hat off again.

After Brittany tries on another few hats we leave the shop and head to another one. We ended up going to five more shops before deciding to stop for a drink. The child in me wanted a milkshake so once Brittany finally agreed we went to a little café and had a milkshake. After that we did a little more shopping before calling it a day. What Brittany didn't realise though was that when she went to the bathroom when we were getting a drink, I snuck off to the shop next door and bought Brittany a gift. If it was anyone else I was with I probably wouldn't have bought them anything but since it was Brittany I just had to get her something.

As soon as we get back to the hotel and into our room I decide it was best to give her the gift then before we met everyone tonight for dinner. I made Brittany sit down on her bed before handing her the box.

"Oh my god Santana, Yes" Brittany says hugging me.

"W-What?" I ask confused.

"Yes I'll marry you" Brittany says with a smile.

"No Brittany….this isn't…..you really don't understand" I say panicking causing Brittany to laugh at me.

"I think I know that" she says laughing. "It's obvious it wasn't a proposal. You're so easy to wind up I mean as if we would get married, we're not even together" she says still laughing.

"Yeah I'm an idiot" I say.

"I thought you'd freak out even more but you didn't surprisingly" she says still smiling.

"Look I don't know what I was thinking. I realise you wouldn't actually think I was proposing, I just panicked" I say shrugging. I mean of course I know she wouldn't actually think that, it's clearly obvious but with how I'm feeling right now I just get panicked at everything.

"I'm sorry for being a pest and frightening you" Brittany says and I smile.

"You didn't" I say.

"Ok so I can still open the gift then" Brittany asks while holding up the box.

"Yeah, go open it" I say.

"Ok" Brittany says while opening up the box. Once she opens it she smiles at me, I had got her a brooch shaped into a cat. I knew she liked cats and she had one so I was hoping she would like this.

"Do you like it?" I ask. "It's not the best gift in the world but I hoped you'd like it."

"No I do like it, it's cute" she replies.

"I knew you liked cats because you have Sir Thumpinton so I thought you'd like this" I say laughing.

"Can we go back to calling him his real name please?" she asks frowning.

"Sorry. It's Lord Tubbington isn't it?" I ask to make sure I knew his correct name.

"Yes" she replies. "And thank you for this. I just wish I got you something now."

"Look it's ok, I just saw it and thought you'd like it, it's not like I planned the whole time to get you a gift" I say.

"Ok, well maybe I will get you a gift anyway as a thank you" she replies.

"Well whatever you want" I say smiling and Brittany smiles back. God her smile is beautiful, every time she has smiled at me today my heart beats that bit faster and I get this weird tingling feeling.

"Since we are back in the privacy of our room, would it be ok if I kissed you?" Brittany asks and I smile. It's so cute how she is asking for my permission, it's like we are together but we're not.

"I would be fine with that" I say so Brittany reaches out and pulls me towards her. I end up straddling her on the bed and we look into one another's eyes. After a few seconds I see Brittany's eyes move to look at my lips and she licks her own before leaning in and kissing me. I kiss her back because who wouldn't when they have someone as hot as Brittany kissing them.

The kiss quickly turns from gentle to heated and the next thing I know Brittany is sucking my neck and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Brittany pulls away from me slightly and smirks. "Keep moaning like that and I don't think I will be able to stop kissing you" she says.


	16. Vacation Ends

Chapter 16: Vacation Ends

Santana's POV

_The kiss quickly turns from gentle to heated and the next thing I know Brittany is sucking my neck and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Brittany pulls away from me slightly and smirks. "Keep moaning like that and I don't think I will be able to stop kissing you" she says._

"Just shut up and kiss me" I reply, desperate to feel not only her lips but her kisses as well. She soon kisses me heatedly on the lips before she slowly moves her mouth down my face, sporadically placing delicate kisses over my cheeks and chin. She licks my neck before attaching her lips to it and sucking like before. Once again I can't control the moan that escapes my lips, this time I don't care though. I like Brittany doing that to me and I don't care if she knows it.

I adjust my position on Brittany's lap so I am more comfortable and as I do that I feel Brittany's hand slide down my back and arrive on my butt. She squeezes gently on my butt and I moan. I don't think I've ever moaned this much in my life before.

Brittany removes her lips from my neck and looks me in the eye before smiling and I return the smile. Brittany then pecks my lips before grabbing me by the back of the thighs and lifting me up as she stands up. She then turns round and walks towards the other bed where she lays me down on my back before she throws her left leg over my body and straddles me.

We begin kissing again and it feels like heaven. Her lips are so soft and her tongue feels amazing in my mouth. I decide to be bold and place my hands on her butt and I squeeze gently. This causes Brittany to moan which makes me so happy because at least I know she enjoyed it. As I keep rubbing my hands all over Brittany's back and butt she moves away from my lips and begins kissing down my body. She kisses along my collar bone before sliding my shirt up my body so she can get more access to my skin.

She places small kisses on my neck before moving her lips towards my breasts. She looks up at me, as if asking for permission so I just nod. Her lips almost touch my left boob when we hear a noise and realise someone is knocking on the door. We move away from each other so fast that it causes Brittany to fall off the bed. I would laugh but the fear I feel inside scares me to death. I was making out with Brittany, another girl, and there's someone on the other side of the door. What if they have been there a while and heard us. Oh my god, please don't let anyone know about us, please. I internally beg.

Brittany must have went and opened the door because the next thing I know my mom is walking into the room. "Hi darling, are you ok?" my mom asks while looking at me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I snap at her.

"No reason, I was simply asking if my daughter was ok since I have not seen her since breakfast" my mom replies and I can't believe how uncool I just was, if she didn't think something was up before, I am pretty sure she does now.

"Have you two had another argument?" my mom asks.

"No" I reply.

"Nope" Brittany says.

"There is a weird tension in here, you both scream the word guilty" my mom says and I laugh nervously.

"We're fine mom" I say and I know my mom doesn't believe me, heck I don't even believe myself.

"Ok we're busted Santana, I think it is about time we come clean" Brittany says and I am absolutely fuming. She promised me we could keep things private and now she wants to tell my mom. I feel physically hurt, how could she do this to me? I look at Brittany and I try to give her my meanest glare possible but it doesn't work because the hurt is taking over my face.

"Fess up girls, I wasn't born yesterday" my mom says and I can see Brittany ready to speak. I feel sick right now.

"Santana and I got into trouble earlier" Brittany says and now I am confused. Is she telling my mom the truth?

"What kind of trouble?" my mom asks worriedly.

"We stole two bottles of beer from an empty table and a waitress caught us and obviously she saw the under twenty one wrist bands" Brittany says and I am shocked. I actually thought she was going to spill our secret.

"Oh girls" my mom says in that angry tone. "Did you not learn by what happened to your brother Santana?" my mom asks and I don't say anything. When Mario was sixteen he went out to a party, he drank so much alcohol that he had to have his stomach pumped and to this day, I don't think my parents will ever be able to forget it.

"We're sorry" Brittany says. "The waitress said she will let us off but if it happens again there will be consequences."

"Brittany I will have to tell your parents" my mom says sternly to Brittany and she nods. "Let this be a lesson to you girls, do not do that again, ok?" my mom says and I nod. "I said, ok?"

"Ok mom, we won't do it again" I say.

"Good, I only came here to tell you that we will be heading to dinner in half an hour so be ready" my mom says and we both nod and then watch her leave.

"That was close" Brittany says.

"Too close, you shouldn't have let her in so soon, I wasn't prepared" I say.

"What did you want me to do?" Brittany says. "Everyone knew we were back so it would look suspicious if we both ignored the door" Brittany says and I guess she does have a point.

"I suppose" I say and sit down on the bed. Brittany sits down next to me.

"Relax, ok. She has gone now and no one knows anything" Brittany says trying to calm me down.

"I know but I actually thought you were going to tell her about us."

"What?" Brittany asks.

"I'm sorry, I guess the panic just took over" I reply.

"Listen to me Santana, no matter the outcome between us, whether we become more than this or whether we hate each other again, I will never ever tell anyone about us. I would never betray your trust or hurt you like that, I promise you" Brittany says truthfully and sincerely. I immediately lean in and kiss her before pulling back. "What was that for?" she asks.

"For being you" I simply state. "Come on, we need to get ready for dinner."

"Ok" she says. "Oh and Santana?"

"Yeah"

"I am sorry if I took things too far earlier, it was pretty full on" Brittany says and I smile.

"It wasn't just you, I was up for it as much as you" I say. "We can't go much further though because I am still trying to figure stuff out and I don't want things getting even more complicated than they already are."

"I completely understand, I am happy as long as you are happy" she says and I blush a little. Seriously this girl does things to me that I can't even comprehend.

Ten minutes later I am applying my makeup in the bedroom mirror when Brittany comes out of the bathroom. As soon as I see her, I can't take my eyes off of her. She looks amazing, she's wearing this knee length blue dress with thin shoulder straps.

"Like what you see?" Brittany says smirking and once again I turn into a nervous wreck.

"Y-yeah" I mumble out pathetically. What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never had any trouble before flirting or talking to someone attractive so why is Brittany different? That's the question I have been asking myself for the past while now.

"If you're lucky, I may let you help me out of this dress later" Brittany says with a wink and I stand there rooted to the spot. I hear Brittany laughing. "You are so easy to wind up Santana" she says smiling. "The way you used to be around guys made me think you were an extremely confident person but you always seem pretty shy around me" Brittany observes.

"I was a confident person, I used to be able to flirt automatically with anyone but for some reason, you are different. I get so nervous and act like such a teenager around you" I say.

"Do you know what I think it means?" she asks and I shake my head. "I think it means that I make you feel things you've never felt before. I think it means that you have deeper feelings for me than you have for anyone else and that is why you get so nervous, because you are scared you will make a fool of yourself or ruin it because it means something to you."

"I…" I go to speak but Brittany butts in.

"You don't need to say anything, I was just giving you my opinion" Brittany says before kissing me on the lips. "Are you just about ready to go down to the dining hall for dinner?"

"Yeah" I say.

We leave of our room and head over to the elevators and get in.

"Will your mom be pissed" I ask and Brittany looks confused. "About the fake drinking story that they think is real" I clarify.

"My mom isn't generally too bad but my dad on the other hand, he may be angry" she says.

"Oh" I say a little fearful.

"Don't worry, I will talk him around. One of my skills is my ability to talk people round and persuade them" she says and I laugh.

"Is it?" I ask.

"Yep" she says.

A comfortable silence comes over us before Brittany breaks it.

"Kiss me" she says, well demands actually.

"No" I say and she just pouts so I peck her on the lips. She then smiles smugly at me.

"Excellent at persuasion" she says giving me a smile and a wink. How on earth did I fall for that?

We get out the elevator and sit down at the table where everyone else is already seated. My dad and Brittany's parents stare at us, I guess it is because my mom informed them about our so called 'trouble' earlier.

"So Brittany, Maria informed us about your antics earlier" Julia says to her daughter. This is going to be a long night I suspect, I wish Brittany had never told my mom that lie but it is better than if she told my mom the truth. I am so not ready for that, I don't even know the truth about what it is between Brittany and me.

* * *

><p>"Finally tonight is over" I say to Brittany as I take my heels off while leaning against her.<p>

"Your dad just wouldn't shut up about teenage drinking" Brittany says and I laugh. "He went to some lengths, didn't he?" I nod at her words. "I tell you, if we did actually drink I am pretty sure after tonight we would have well and truly learned never to do it again."

"I know" I say, heading over to my bed and leaning against the headboard. "Do you want to watch a film tonight?" I ask. "I really enjoyed spending time with you today, just the two of us so I want to hang out some more."

"I can watch a movie, as long as it is not some porn film to try and get me into bed" Brittany says.

"N-no w-way" I say.

"Why do you keep stuttering, Santana there is no reason to be nervous around me" she says and I nod.

"I know that, I just can't help it" I say. "Can we just put a movie in and cuddle or something?" I ask.

"Oh get you, cuddling eh?" she says smirking. "Bit bolder now, where is the shy girl from a minute ago gone?"

"Stop teasing me and just put a movie in please" I say and Brittany does as I tell her.

Halfway through the movie, I decide to get something off my chest. "Brittany" I say.

"Yeah?" Brittany says looking at me.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is about you that makes me feel the way I do or what my feelings are but I know one thing for sure" I say. "I know that I really like you and I want to continue exploring these feelings I have for you."

"I really like you too" she says before delivering a sweet kiss to my lips. "I like kissing you just as much as I like you" she says smiling.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The remaining few days on vacation were really fun. I spend most of my time with Santana and we just hung out and had fun basically. Santana seems to be getting more settled now with the idea of us, whatever us is. She is definitely more comfortable around me than she was at the start but she is still really nervous around me when we're in public or with our families but I understand why so I won't hold it against her. Today is the day we are heading back home and I'm actually kind of sad because it was cool hanging out with Santana all the time those last few days. Also I'm worried that when we get back home Santana will be distant with me because obviously everyone knows her back home so she can't act normal around me whereas here she could when there weren't any family around.

It won't be as simple to hang out back home because here we could go for ice cream or go to the mall together but back home, everyone knows us and anyone could see us hanging out so we can't risk it. Although I don't see the problem with us admitting to being friends so technically if we did that then we could still hang out but Santana thinks its best we don't tell anyone back home that we're friends yet. I am brought out of my thinking alone time when I hear Santana's voice.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said what is it you are thinking so deeply about?" Santana asks me laughing.

"Uh…nothing. Why are you laughing?" I ask confused.

"Because you're just lying there looking intently at the ceiling…it's kinda cute" Santana replies.

"Cute, huh?" I ask smiling.

"Uh….you know what I mean" Santana replies nervously.

"Yeah, you mean I'm cute" I say smiling.


	17. Home

Chapter 17: Home

Brittany's POV

"Anyway, I think it is about time we get ready. We are heading to the airport soon" Santana says so I get out of bed.

"We're having breakfast before we leave right?" I ask as my stomach grumbles.

"No, we haven't got enough time" she says and I almost die.

"Santana I am starving, I can't function right if I do not have some food in me" I say groaning and Santana just laughs. "It isn't funny, you know?" I tell her. I'm a dancer so I am used to eating plenty to boost my energy levels so skipping breakfast is a big no-no for me.

"Good job I managed to go downstairs and buy some coffee and muffins while you were still snoring away, off somewhere in dreamland" Santana says and I give her the biggest smile possible and she gives me the goodies.

"I could kiss you right now" I tell Santana honestly.

"Why don't you?" she asks.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet and I don't want you to taste morning breath" I say with a mouthful of a blueberry muffin.

"I don't think I would be able to taste anything other than muffin with the rate you are going at to eat that" she says and I wink. "Get your mind out of the gutter" she says.

"What?" I protest with a smile, as if I don't know what she is talking about.

"I said taste muffin and now I think you are putting a double meaning on it and thinking dirty thoughts" Santana says narrowing her eyes. I just smile at her.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" I say.

"Are we all packed then?" Santana asks and I nod. "I've only got my makeup bag to pack but I will just do that after I put my makeup on" Santana says.

"You know you don't really need makeup" I say truthfully. "I think you look beautiful without it" I tell Santana honestly and she blushes before saying a quiet thank you. Santana is like the most beautiful girl in the world to me right now, everything about her screams beauty. From her dark shiny hair to her tanned skin to her big brown eyes to her overall character. I can honestly say I must have been the stupidest person in the world to ever hate her.

"Bet you charm all the girls like that" Santana says and I shake my head before replying.

"Only the one girl" I say and Santana smiles genuinely at me so I return the exact same smile.

We are currently waiting on the bus to take us all to the airport. Santana and I were the last to arrive to the displeasure of my mom. She gets so worked up about times, as if we wouldn't turn up in time for the bus.

"So what took you girls so long?" my mom asks.

"Santana was taking ages in the bathroom and I couldn't leave the room until I used the toilet" I say and see Santana shaking her head with a small smile.

"Nu-uh, that isn't true" Santana says. "That would be Brittany's version of events however it wasn't the truth."

"Yeah it was" I say to annoy Santana.

"Brittany you never let the truth get in the way of a good story, do you?" Santana says and I laugh. "Anyway we were late because someone decided to go back to sleep instead of packing their luggage this morning." Santana finishes and everyone nods as if they believe that is something I would do.

"I knew it would be Brittany's fault" Erin says, cheeky bitch. "Thanks for telling us the truth Santana." They are acting like it was imperative that we told them the reason we were late. We were late, no big deal.

What Santana said actually wasn't the truth either. The real truth was that we somehow got involved in another heated make out session and had to practically tear ourselves away from one another. I had to restrain myself after that to prevent me from doing it again, Santana is seriously irresistible not to mention how addictive her lips are to me.

"What are you smiling at?" Erin asks me and it takes everything in me not to say Santana's name. "Are you thinking about a girl Brittany" Erin says mischievously.

"Maybe" I reply back in a teasing manner. The thing about Erin is that she is incredibly nosy when it comes to my personal life, especially when it comes to my girlfriends or girls I want to be my girlfriend, i.e. a specific Latina.

The bus arrives before Erin can enquire anymore, which I have to admit I am thankful for, it is proving hard to try and contain my feelings for Santana. She just makes me so happy and when I am around her, all I want to do is smile.

Just like the plane journey on the way here, my mom made me sit next to Santana again. However this time, I was extremely grateful for it, any opportunity to be near Santana or talk to her is one I wouldn't take. I know I am acting, for lack of a better term, obsessed with Santana but it is no secret that I want to be with her. I want her to be my girlfriend but I respect her so I am not pushing it when I know her feelings are all messed up. There's no doubt in my mind that she feels the same but I can't pressure her until she figures things out. I will wait because one thing I know for sure; Santana Lopez is worth waiting for.

"What you so deep in thought about?" Santana asks me with a smile.

"Take a guess" I say, returning Santana's smile.

"Your next meal?" Santana asks and I frown. "You seemed very passionate about food this morning so I am presuming food is an important thing to you, not to mention exciting" she finishes.

"I'm not sure how to accept your comment, did you mean it to sound cheeky?" I ask.

"I was being funny, there's no need to be so defensive" Santana says. Now who's the one being defensive? I laugh at her facial expression.

"Wow you are so easy to wind up, of course I knew it was a joke" I say and Santana glares at me. I know how to wipe that glare off her face. I casually check my surroundings and notice everyone seems preoccupied so I go in for the kill and give Santana a little kiss. Her glare did disappear so I was correct, however a scowl arrived instead. I was more aiming for a smile or a blush but I will take what I am given.

"Don't kiss me in public" Santana states quietly but angrily.

"Don't glare at me in public" I say back in the same tone as Santana. We stare off for a few minutes before we burst out laughing, we are so pathetic sometimes.

"Seriously though Brittany, you know I like kissing you and stuff but it can't happen in public" Santana says and I smile sadly.

"I know but I did check and no one was paying attention to us" I say.

"We need to be careful, ok" she says and I nod.

"I can still flirt with you though, right?" I ask and Santana nods.

"I don't think you are capable of having a conversation that doesn't involve some element of flirting" Santana says and I have to agree. I'm a flirtatious person, especially when there is someone as hot as Santana next to me.

"True but I only flirt with the hot girls" I say with a wink and Santana blushes. "Can I ask a question about your past relationships?"

"Eh…no" Santana says with a frown. "I am not talking about that with my parents within earshot" she says and I smirk.

"Are you hiding something juicy?"

"No but my private life is private, hence the title" Santana answers.

"Any chance I will ever be a part of your private life?" I ask.

"Can we please talk about something else, people will be able to hear what we are saying?" she asks and I nod.

"So, any plans for the rest of the school holidays?" I ask.

"Nothing set in stone, I dare say I will be meeting up with my friends, visiting family, shopping and going out to dinner with you" she replies.

"We're going out to dinner?" I query.

"Yeah, your forfeit for losing our swim race, you had to take me out for a meal" she says and I nod in understanding. I forgot about that, I'm glad she reminded me because now I will need to think of somewhere extra special to take her in the off chance that she may suggest we do it again.

"Oh that meal, the non-date seems like a date meal" I say and it causes Santana to glare at me. "I will kiss you again if you don't get rid of that glare" I say and go into a fit of laughter at her face.

"If you don't shut up in public then I will go sit somewhere else" she threatens and I shrug, if she moves then I will move too and follow her.

I must have fallen asleep because all I can hear is Santana whispering in my ear to wake up. I open my eyes and I am immediately met with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. I forgot how beautiful her eyes were, they are the kind of eyes I could just look into and get lost. "What time is it?" I ask Santana.

"Time to get off this flight, we landed a few minutes ago" she replies and I feel sad. I must have slept for near enough five hours, I am so gutted because that means I just wasted five hours I could have spent talking to Santana.

"Did we really?" I ask to clarify. "Land, I mean." Santana nods and I sigh. "Oh well then, homeward bound I guess."

"Yep" Santana agrees.

While the others go to collect the luggage I decide to use the bathrooms and Santana comes too. "I know it is a public place but can I have a kiss" I ask Santana because it has been ages since I tasted the sweet taste of her soft lips.

Santana nods and then we both lean in and kiss, once again I feel like I am in heaven. I give Santana a big smile and she gives me a smile back.

"Are you ok? You've been quite quiet the past while" Santana says. "Well up to now, anyway."

"I'm fine, I was feeling a little off earlier but you've managed to turn me on now" I say with a smirk and Santana blushes. I know it is cheesy but it makes the girl blush so I ain't going to stop, I love it when she blushes.

"That was cheesy" she says.

"I know it was, it still produced a reaction from you though" I say with a smirk and Santana just shakes her head. Oh yeah, I got her there.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

We arrived home half an hour ago so now I am in my room on my laptop. You have no idea how much I miss Brittany right now, I keep expecting her to burst through the door, thinking I am back in the hotel room we shared. I wish I could see her right now, I miss even the basic stuff like her presence or her smell never mind her kisses or soft skin when she takes my hand in hers. I know these feelings are going to make this situation more complex because I still don't know how to define them. I know they must mean I like her as more than a friend but they still confuse me.

I am brought out of my thoughts from my phone buzzing, indicating I have a text.

**From SexyBee: What's up good looking?**

"SexyBee, who the fuck is SexyBee?" I ask myself out loud. I don't think I know anyone by that name at all. Just then another text comes through, it's this SexyBee again.

**From SexyBee: I had fun on vacation. Fancy a repeat of this morning, tomorrow? Xxxx**

"Oh, it's Brittany" I say with a smile out loud. Duh, how did I not get that the first time? I don't remember how I got her number though, I don't think I gave her mine or got hers. I decide to text her back.

**To SexyBee: Hey! I would love to have coffee & a muffin with you tomorrow **

No sooner do I send off the text when another one comes through.

**From SexyBee: Not the particular repeat I had in mind. I was more thinking of what we done in bed that made us late ;)**

**To SexyBee: I think you have me mixed up with someone else, I didn't sleep with anyone**

**From SexyBee: who was the smoking hot Latina in my bed this morning then? I thought it was you, xxx**

**To SexyBee: whatever, I want to meet up tomorrow. I miss you**

**From SexyBee: missing me already…huh, someone likes me and I don't just mean as a friend**

**To SexyBee: meet me at the park tomorrow, 10am**

I send off the text, I don't particularly want to have a discussion over text about my feelings for Brittany. I hope I figure everything out soon though because it is getting quite frustrating. Clearly there is something between Brittany and I but as of yet, I still have to figure out exactly what it is. My phone buzzes again indicating another text, presumably from Brittany.

**From SexyBee: Ok, see you tomorrow beautiful. If you miss getting a kiss goodnight tonight then I have placed a picture of me on your phone, so kiss away** **until your heart's content. Xxx Brittany**

Why does she make me feel like this? Now I just want to kiss her. This is going to be an incredibly long night, I really can't wait until tomorrow when I will see Brittany again. What must the world be coming too when I suddenly miss Brittany Pierce an hour after I last saw her. The same Brittany Pierce I used to hate and couldn't stand the sight of.

I was furious when my mom woke me up this morning, I was having a really good dream of a blue eyed blonde before my mom ruined it all. On the contrary though at least I get to see that said blonde in just under an hour and a half.

"Are you almost ready to go Santana?" my dad says and I look at him weird. How does he know I am going out? "You need to be ready for nine fifteen" he says and now I am confused. I'm meeting Brittany at ten not nine fifteen.

"Nine fifteen?" I say.

"Yes to go and see your grandparents" my mom clarifies. Shit I completely forgot we were going there today, she lives three hours away so we will be away for the whole day. This is such bullcrap, I really wanted to see my Brittany, I mean Brittany today.

"Do we need to go today?" I ask and my dad glares at me; that means yes. It is no surprise to anyone that I don't particularly like going to visit my grandparents, they're so grumpy and old. It is blatantly obvious to me that I am their least favourite grandchild, they love Mario because he is their only grandson and they love Jade because she was their first grandchild not to mention only granddaughter and she also gave them a great grandchild. I am just the runt of the litter in their opinion. My grandparents love their Spanish heritage and everything Spanish whereas me, they think I can't even speak a word of Spanish. Every time I enter their house, the first thing my grandma, sorry I mean abuela says to me is 'how are you managing your Spanish?' or 'you dad was fluent in Spanish as a young boy, you could learn from him.' I mean come on, of course I can speak Spanish and fluent too.

I tell my parents I will be ready in time then I depart to my bedroom. The first thing I need to do is text Brittany and tell her I can't make it today.

**To SexyBee: Hey, I'm sorry but I have to cancel today. Forgot I have to go visit the grumpy grandparents. Dad says it's non-negotiable**

**From SexyBee: Ok ****L****I really wanted to see you xx**

**To SexyBee: tomorrow, I will make sure I am free then**

**From SexyBee: ok, I look forward to it xx**

I can't wait until tomorrow now. All I have to do is get this meeting with my grandparents over and then I can get excited about seeing Brittany. All I seem to be able to think about is Brittany just now, she's constantly on my mind. As soon as I can find out what this means the better.


	18. Coffee Date

Chapter 18: Coffee Date

Santana's POV

Finally I am coming home from visiting the grandparents, boy wasn't that torture? If I hear 'you need to get some food in you girl' one more time I will physically hit someone. What is it with my grandparents, do they think I starve myself or something? I might not eat as much as my dad or my brother but I certainly eat so I don't know where they got the idea that I barely eat. Oh and another thing, if they ask me again if I have a 'nice boyfriend yet' I will seriously cut all ties with them. It's not even the point that maybe something is happening with Brittany so I don't need a guy, the point is they don't need to involve themselves in my private life, it's called private for a reason. I am brought out of my angry thoughts when my sister nudges me in the arm.

"Ouch" I say with a glare "What are you playing at, that hurt?"

"Well you have ignored me for the last few minutes" Jade answers.

"What is it?" I ask with a sigh.

"Can you move over a bit please, you are almost sitting on my knee" Jade replies.

"What?" I ask while looking down. "Sorry" I mumble and move over. Somewhere along the lines during my trance, I must have drifted over towards Jade's seat.

"It's ok" Jade replies while getting comfortable again. Well I say comfortable, but really the car is anything but, I hate my dad's car.

I must have nodded off to sleep soon after my short conversation with Jade, as the next thing I know is that we've arrived back home and my dad is pulling into the driveway. It's actually a rather bittersweet moment coming home because on the one hand I really want to just go inside and go to sleep but on the other, it is still early enough so I could call Brittany and have a chat. I'd love nothing more than talk to Brittany right now but visiting the grandparents is exhausting enough for anyone that you'd just want to go to sleep and forget about it.

"Santana, can you get out the car please" I hear my dad ask me and when I look round I notice everyone heading inside.

"Yeah, sorry" I say while getting out the car.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" my dad asks me with a smile.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be after visiting the…..my grandparents." Initially the word was going to be a lot stronger but judging by the look on my dad's face, I knew I shouldn't disrespect my grandparents.

"I know they can be tough on you sometimes but they still love you so don't disrespect them ok" my dad asks.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" I say. Well I won't do it to his face but it won't stop me from speaking my mind to others.

"Good, now let's go inside" my dad says and we both go into the house.

After getting something to eat with everyone, I head upstairs to my room. I send Brittany a quick text saying I am definitely free tomorrow to hang out so I'll meet her at 10am. She seemed understanding enough about not talking tonight since I was so tired so I'm a bit happier about that.

* * *

><p>I wake up and lazily stretch my arms out on the bed. It's good to be back in my nice comfortable bed again, I know I was here last night too but still it's nice. I turn over to my side and check the time on my alarm clock, I can't help but smile because this bed is just so comfortable. However as soon as I have checked the time, the smile is wiped right off my face, it's…<p>

…9:10am

I am supposed to be meeting Brittany at 10am but now I barely have any time to get ready. I still need to shower, get breakfast, put make up on, get dressed, and do whatever else, preferably not in that order though as me sitting butt naked at breakfast won't be a great sight for anyone. I quickly jump from my bed and head for a shower. It must have been the quickest shower ever but I don't care, I just want to see my girl….I mean Brittany.

I quickly pull on some dark blue skinny jeans and a top and rush downstairs to get a bagel before running back upstairs to sort my hair and makeup. Surprisingly I am done within 15 minutes, well that's only because I dried my hair and tied it up not even bothering to straighten it. As soon as the bagel is eaten and my shoes are on, I am out the door with my purse in hand and running down the street.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Santana came running over to me and hugged me which really shocked me. I don't think we have ever hugged before for no reason but if we have then I could probably count the number of times on one hand but better still Santana has never hugged me in public before so I really am taken aback.

"Hey" she says as she pulls away from me.

"Hi" I say smiling back.

"How are you?" she asks as we both take a seat on the bench.

"I'm good, how are you?" I ask.

"All the better for seeing you" she replies before blushing really bad, she must have got embarrassed by what she said.

"So…the hug" I say smirking. "You don't usually run up to me and hug me like that" I continue while still smiling.

"Sorry" Santana says, embarrassed. "I just couldn't wait to see you again today, it feels like ages since we last saw each other."

"You don't need to be embarrassed, I thought it was cute" I say smiling.

"Ok" she says while smiling back. "So what are we doing today?" Santana asks me.

"I don't mind, whatever you want" I reply.

"Well my brother is going to your house to see Erin so we can't really go there and I think your brother is going to my house to help Jade with something so we can't really go to mine either" Santana says with a sigh.

"Does it matter if there are people there?" I ask before smirking, "Wait you just wanted to get me alone didn't you, got something planned have you?"

"No, I just don't think we need to be getting teased by our siblings, they barely know we are friends now let alone something more" Santana replies seriously, I guess she didn't really like the joke.

"Ok, fair enough" I say, smiling slightly.

"Maybe we could go for a walk?" Santana suggests.

"We could but I find it a little cold today, I don't know where the sun has went" I answer.

"Yeah you are kinda right, how about we go to the mall then. It's inside so it should be a little warmer" Santana suggests.

"I've not really brought enough money with me for the mall" I reply.

"We can just window shop then, we don't need to buy anything" Santana says.

"I don't really fancy the mall today" I say.

"Wait a minute, don't you want to hang out with me today?" Santana says with a sad tone in her voice. "I'm sorry if you thought the hug was too much, I mean I don't even know what we are so I'm not really sure what's appropriate between us and what's not."

"Hey, listen" I say smiling. "I do want to hang out with you today, of course I do."

"So why are you being awkward?" she asks.

"I don't mean to be, I just don't feel like walking a lot today" I say with a smile.

"How come?" Santana asks, curiosity in her tone. I guess she knows me too well sometimes because there is a reason I don't want to walk a lot today so she must have picked up on something.

"Well after you said you couldn't hang out yesterday, I got bored so I went to the dance studio for a while" I say.

"Ok, but what's that got to do with not wanting to walk a lot today?" Santana asks, confused.

"Well I spend the whole day there and I must have done too much because I've hurt my back" I say like it's no big deal.

"Brittany why didn't you tell me?" Santana says shaking her head.

"I didn't really think it was that big a deal" I say with a shrug.

"If you were hurt then you didn't need to meet up with me, you could have stayed home and rested. As much as I wanted to hang out, I'd hate you to be in pain or uncomfortable" Santana says to me sincerely.

"I know but I missed you so I really wanted to see you today" I say with a small smile.

"Well you should have just texted me and we could have hung out at yours. I know I said I didn't want everyone to annoy us but if you're in pain then your health comes first, not some idiots who can't stop annoying us" Santana says while resting her hand in mine.

"Look I'm not too bad, I just didn't want to risk not seeing you today" I reply.

"Ok well let's just go back to your house and hang out then" Santana says while standing up.

"Actually I have a better idea" I say.

"Oh really, what?" Santana asks me with a smile.

"How about we go to the café along the road from here and hang out. That way we could get some coffee and warm us up and also hang out without anyone we know trying to bug us" I suggest.

"Ok cool, sounds like a plan" Santana says while holding her hand out for me to take. Once I take it she pulls me up and we start walking, slowly mind you, to the café. Unfortunately though as soon as Santana pulled me up, she let go of my hand. I understand I can't push her though so I don't say anything as much as I really want to take her hand.

Once we get to the café, Santana tells me to take a seat so I can rest my back while she goes over to the counter to get us some coffee. As soon as I take a seat it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off me, quite literally actually, with this stupid back pain. A second or two later Santana comes over with the coffees and sits on the couch next to me.

"There you go" she says to me as she hands me a cup.

"Thanks" I reply with a smile.

The next few minutes are spent in silence as we sip our coffees. For some really strange reason it is cold today so I think we both just need something to heat us up judging by the way we are sipping out coffees.

"So you never said how it went yesterday, was it nice seeing your grandparents?" I ask.

"Let's not go there" Santana says while sighing.

"You can tell me you know" I say with a small smile.

"Well how long have you got" she says while chuckling.

"I have as long as you need" I say while placing my hand on Santana's knee.

"Well as usual as soon as we arrived, my grandparents were on at me about my lack of Spanish vocabulary" Santana says with an annoyed expression on her face, presumably thinking about yesterday.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Aren't you like fluent in Spanish, you could probably teach Mr Schue a thing or two."

"I am fluent, they just don't take any notice of that. I could tell them I got an A in Spanish and they'd still think I failed, they are just not interested in anything I have to say unless it's something they want to hear" Santana replies.

"That's not very nice of them" I say with a frown.

"It's not only that, it's all the questions they ask. They kept going on about how I need to eat more and that I should have a boyfriend and I should dress better and it just goes on and on. I was mentally exhausted yesterday when I got home" Santana says.

"Does your parent's know they are like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're like that with everyone, including my parents. My dad knows how it can be but at the end of the day they are his parents and they love him and all of us kids. I guess it's just a generation thing, they were probably brought up like that" Santana replies.

"True, I suppose. My dad's grandparents actually don't like me" I say.

"They don't?" Santana asks.

"Nope, Pierce's are not gay according to my great grandpa" I reply.

"Oh wow" Santana says looking shocked.

"They have refused to see me ever since they found out, I didn't even get a Christmas card for them last year" I say.

"That's horrible, how can they do that?" Santana says.

"My dad and grandpa have tried to talk to them but they don't care, apparently I am bringing shame on the Pierce name" I say sadly. "It's hard when someone in your own family resents you but it's even worse when they pretend they did nothing wrong and give your siblings all the attention."

"So what they talk to everyone but you?" Santana asks, there is fear in her eyes. Crap I hope I haven't freaked her out and now she thinks her family will do that to her.

"Yeah I'm invisible" I say.

"Why hasn't your family cut them off for doing that to you?" she asks.

"It's not that simple, I mean sure my mom doesn't want anything to do with them and neither does my gran since they gave her a hard time when she married their son but for the rest I suppose it's like your family. My dad can't turn his back on them and neither can his dad." I reply.

"Oh right" Santana says, nodding in understanding.

"They're 96 years old so they're dependent on my grandpa but he's 70 himself so my dad can't leave it all to him, it wouldn't be fair" I reply.

"Yeah, that's true. It's still not nice though" Santana says.

"Yeah" I say, agreeing with Santana.

"I think I'd die if that happened to me, well I mean I don't have any great grandparents left but if anyone did that to me, it'd kill me" Santana says, a worried expression creeping onto her face.

"I don't think that would happen to you" I say, trying to make her feel better.

"How do you know?" Santana asks.

"Look why don't we move onto a happier topic and forget I ever said anything? I didn't mean to scare you" I say genuinely.

"But what happens…" Santana starts but I stop her midsentence.

"Don't even think about anything like that just now, if it ever happens which I doubt, but if it did then we will deal with it then but not now" I say.

"Ok" she replies while nodding.

"So this is a sort of coffee date today but when can I take you on a real date?" I ask while smiling.

"I would guess whenever you ask me?" she replies, smiling.

"Ok, fair point" I say as I sit up properly. "Santana Lopez will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yes, I will" she answers while smiling.

"Awesome" I say while smiling back. I'm not sure where we could go or what we could do yet but knowing Santana will go on a date with me is enough for the moment.

"Hey how about we go back to your house now and get lunch?" Santana asks.

"Ok if that's what you want" I reply.

"Yeah we might as well hang out at your place rather than sit here all day listening to all the noise" Santana says.

"Ok, cool. How about we pick up something for lunch on the way back?" I suggest.

"As long as you think you'll be ok walking that bit more with your back and everything" Santana says and it's so cute because obviously I have never seen this caring side to her before since we used to be enemies.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Let's go" I say while slowly standing up so I don't twist my back too much.

We leave the café and head to a deli we know that sells some really nice food for at lunch time or just as a snack. Once we finally decide what we want to eat, we leave the shop and head back to my house. I am hoping no one will be home as my parents are working and my brothers are out. I know my sister was there this morning and Mario was coming over but hopefully they are out now.

I'd rather Santana and I were alone to avoid everyone asking why we are suddenly hanging out and stuff because I can't be bothered dealing with that. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, I'm just afraid I might say the wrong thing and make Santana embarrassed. I think Santana feels the same anyway so it's all good but even if someone was home I am sure we can think up some excuse.

We arrived at my house and luck would have it, the door is locked, meaning no one is home. I smile to myself feeling a huge relief and when I look over to Santana she is smiling too, presumably feeling the same as me. We then make our way inside and head to the kitchen to grab some plates and a napkin.

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask. "Living room or my room?"

"How about the living room and we can see if there are any good movies on?" Santana replies.

"Ok cool" I say. "It makes sense because the living room TV is bigger than the one in my room anyway."

Santana smiles while grabbing the plates and napkins from me so I can get us some drinks. We then make our way to the living room and sit down next to each other on the couch. I flick through the movie channels before deciding which movie we can watch and we get settled, eating lunch.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long the movie has been playing or when Santana moved but right now Santana is currently straddling my lap as I sit on the couch. She has her arms wrapped around my neck as she kisses me passionately and my hands are rested on her waist. Like I say I don't even know how we got into this position but I don't really care because it feels amazing, not only does Santana's lips on mine feel so good but that feeling I get whenever our bodies touch is just amazing. I just can't resist slowly sliding my hands down Santana's back towards her butt and giving it a gentle squeeze which elicits a moan from Santana's mouth. It sounded so sexy that I couldn't resist squeezing her butt again so I could hear her moan another time. Just as I am about to push my luck and do it a third time, I hear the front door open and voices in the hall.<p>

"Santana" I say to her to get her attention.

"Yeah" she says as she slowly pulls away and smiles at me.

"I heard someone come in, maybe you should move" I tell her. Without another thought, Santana quickly moves off me.

It turns out Erin and Mario just came by to pick up some things since Erin is staying the night at the Lopez house. They were here no longer than five minutes before leaving again. They did ask Santana and me why we were hanging out as we suspected but to be honest I don't really think they listened to our excuse as they were too desperate to get away and spend time together.

"So…" Santana starts off "That's kind of ruined the mood now huh?"

"Yeah, it has a little bit" I say, agreeing with Santana.

"Anyway we should finish watching the movie" Santana says.

"Yeah" I say before moving my arm to put it around Santana. She smiles at me and moves in closer. We might not get to finish the awesome make out but it doesn't mean we can't do anything.


	19. First Official Date

Chapter 19: First Official Date

Santana's POV

Brittany and I are going on our first official date today and I can't wait. I'm super excited that I can barely contain myself, you know I couldn't even get to sleep last night because my head was buzzing. It's like I am a little girl again, excited on Christmas Eve who is so eager to open all their presents the following day. I don't know how I am going to get through the day because I'm just too desperate for tonight to come, I want to go on the date right now. I've arranged to meet up with a group of my school friends so I need to make sure I get back on time but I don't suppose it will be that hard because I'll probably be home early afternoon since I am so desperate to see Brittany.

* * *

><p>My friends and I are currently hanging out at the park. We girls are sitting on the grass chatting, while the boys play soccer and to say I was bored would be an understatement. Everyone is having fun and chatting except me, all I am doing is sitting counting down the minutes until I can see Brittany and so far I have 330 minutes left which is basically 5 hours and 30 minutes left.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks while turning to face my direction. She must have noticed how bored I looked.

"Nothing" I reply while giving her a fake smile. She seems to buy it because she soon turns round again and continues talking to the others.

Another 40 minutes later and I have had enough. I am so bored so I think I am just going to head home, I mean I know it's still early but I'd rather be bored at home than here. I stand up and tell the others I'm not really feeling well because I don't want them to persuade me to stay and then I head home.

* * *

><p>Finally, it's almost time until I see Brittany. I just need to touch up my makeup and then grab my purse and I will be on my way to the restaurant to meet Brittany. I know the owner plus I am in all the time so I've persuaded them to give Brittany and me a private table where no one who knows us will see us. I'm not ashamed of Brittany or anything, I just haven't come to terms myself with what people will think so I want to keep things safe for the moment and not risk getting found out. That's also the reason as to why Brittany is meeting me at the restaurant and we're not traveling together.<p>

I am sitting at the table alone just now waiting on Brittany arriving. She's not late or anything, I'm just here super early to make sure everything looks ok and that the table is in a good spot. I am just about to take a sip of water when I see a familiar blonde walking towards me so I smile brightly at her.

"Hey" she says as she approaches the table.

"Hey" I reply with a smile and she smiles back.

"It appears to me that you get more beautiful every day" Brittany says to me and all I can do is blush.

"Thanks" I say once I overcome some of the blushing.

"So, do you want a drink?" I ask once Brittany gets sat down across from me at the table.

"Yeah, I'll just take some water for the moment I think" she replies. I then ask the waiter to bring another glass of water through.

"So how about we look at the menus because I'm really hungry" I say to which Brittany nods. "I've starved myself all day for this because it's my favourite restaurant."

"We better hurry up and order then, I'd hate for you to get ill if you haven't eaten all day" Brittany tells me with a smile.

We then look over the menus for a few minutes and the waiter brings Brittany her water during this time. Once we're settled on what to eat we order and shortly later the waiter is coming back over with our starters and we get tucked in. We are now sitting chatting while eating our main course, I have never noticed before how funny Brittany can be sometimes. We spent lots of time on vacation together but I don't remember her being this funny, it's actually really nice getting to know another side of her.

"What's your favourite colour?" I ask.

"Yellow" Brittany replies.

"Yellow?" I ask. "Is that really your favourite colour?" That's not actually the colour I would have suspected Brittany to say but anyway.

She nods "Yup, what's yours?"

"Red" I reply. I probably wear an item of red every day.

"I think that is a good choice" Brittany says. "You seem to wear red a lot but I am not surprised because it really suits your skin tone."

"Thank you" I say with a smile. "So tell me, what did you do for your first date?" I ask.

"My first ever date or the first date I've been on with anyone?" she asks.

"First ever date" I clarify.

"When I was eight, a boy I was friendly with at school took me for a milkshake" she replies. "His mom came but she let us sit at our own table" Brittany says smiling. "Does that count?"

"I think so, I don't see why not" I reply. I mean it was a date so it should count.

"What was your first ever date then Miss Lopez?" Brittany asks me while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I was seven and my next door neighbour William, who was also seven, and I went to the park together and then when we got back home he walked me to my front door and kissed me on the cheek" I say smiling.

"I would say that sounds so cute, because it does, but I'm not going to because I am so envious of that William dude" Brittany says pouting, I know for sure this is one of her fake pouts. "I would totally have loved to take you to the park and got to kiss your cheek afterwards."

"There is no need to feel envious" I tell Brittany. "Because William may have got to take me to the park and kiss my cheek once whereas you" I say before taking Brittany's hand in my own. "You can take me to the park as many times as you want and kiss me on the cheek" I smile. "You may also get the added bonus of kissing me on the lips" I finish.

"William never got to kiss those lips?" Brittany asks pointing at my lips.

"Nope" I say.

"Well I guess I am luckier than him then" Brittany says smugly before winking at me.

"I think you are" I say smiling at Brittany.

We finish up our main course and then the waiter comes over and clears our plates away. I can't help staring into Brittany's eyes when we are alone again, they're so beautiful. She must have caught me looking at them because she leans forward and smiles at me.

"Something you like?" she asks with a big smile.

"You're just really beautiful, I can't stop looking at you" I reply. Wow I didn't even think I had it in me to admit that there, I usually just end up messing up my words and stuttering something out. For some reason I wasn't so nervous to admit how beautiful I thought Brittany was, it must have been how genuinely and sincerely she looked at me. I just knew those games we played in the past were well and truly over, there's no way we could ever go back to hating one another.

"Thank you" Brittany says smiling. "You're really beautiful too."

"Thanks" I reply.

After a mini staring contest for a few minutes, the waiter came over again and we ordered dessert. I was still quite full up from the other dinner courses so we decided to share a dessert. Currently we are sitting with the bowl in the middle of the table and are eating when I notice some melted ice cream drip down Brittany's chin. I don't know why or where the courage came from but suddenly I am lunging over the table, napkin in hand, and clearing the milk off of her face. She smiles at me and I think I may have had my hand on her chin for too long because she starts laughing.

"Oh uh, sorry" I say, quickly pulling the napkin away from her chin.

"It's ok" she replies. "You can't stop staring at me tonight can you?" she asks with a sweet smile.

"I really can't" I say while blushing.

"It's ok, I don't mind. If I'm honest I can't stop staring at you either" she says smiling.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I say, slightly nervously I admit.

"Of course, you can ask me anything" Brittany replies.

"Well I was wondering, maybe we could make things more official now?" I ask, just as Brittany sneezes.

"Oh bless me" she says before turning to me again. "Sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear you from my interruption" Brittany says.

"Well I thought that since we've been hanging out a lot more and have been on our first date now then maybe you'd like to be my…." I am just about to finish my sentence when the waiter appears, again, to clear our dessert plate away. For the love of God, I just can't catch a break can I?

"Thank you" Brittany says as the waiter takes the plate. "Interrupted again huh" she says smiling.

"Yeah" I nod while inwardly cursing at the damn situation.

"So what were you asking me?" she asks.

"Oh its ok, doesn't matter" I say chickening out. If that damn waiter hadn't of appeared I'm pretty sure I might have a girlfriend now but thanks to him, I don't because I'm too embarrassed to ask a third time.

"Ok" Brittany says smiling.

After a fight about who should pay for this evening, we end up splitting it in half before departing from the restaurant. I must say it has been a pretty good evening despite chickening out at the end to ask Brittany that very important question by what can I do? I think my limits were stretched enough because not only do I rarely ask to be someone's girlfriend but I rarely have to attempt it twice or thrice. At the moment we are standing outside the restaurant chatting.

"So will you go out on another date with me if I asked?" Brittany asks.

"Why don't you ask and we will find out?" I reply.

"Santana Lopez, will you do me the honour of allowing me to take you on another date?" Brittany asks and I laugh.

"I will" I say.

"I know you are not ready for us to be seen together so I promise our next date will be out of the public eye too" Brittany says and I smile weakly at her.

"You know I am not so secretive because of you right?" I ask Brittany and she nods. "It's only because I am not ready, ok."

"Don't worry, I am happy as we are as long as you are still into it" Brittany says and I smile.

"I am, one hundred percent" I say and we both share a smile.

"Cool" Brittany replies. "Shall we head then" she asks and I nod. She then walks me over to my car.

"Thank you for coming tonight" I say.

"Thank you for asking me" she replies before moving closer to me. "You look stunning tonight" Brittany says and I can't help the blush that appears on my face. "I can't wait to do this again."

"Me neither" I say before leaning in towards Brittany. She leans in also and we let our lips graze one another before I pull Brittany even closer for a firmer kiss. As soon as her lips touched mine, I felt like I was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter today but hopefully you'll like next chapter better.<strong>


	20. Take the Plunge

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly late update but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Take the Plunge<p>

It's been a few weeks since Brittany and I went on our first date and in that time we have went on more dates and hung out even more. Tomorrow I am taking Brittany to one of my favourite places of all time, a couple of hours away. It is nowhere that exciting but it is special to me, it was where my mom and dad took, Mario, Jade and I for our first summer holiday; that I can remember anyway. We rented a villa there and there was a lake and a park and I just remember having so much fun.

I want to take Brittany there because I want her to get to know me better so taking her to a place my family and I frequented a lot seems like a good idea to me. I've managed to get together some food for a picnic and I've packed some towels and things in case we feel like going for a swim in the lake. I want tomorrow to be a success so I have been planning it ever since I asked Brittany a few days ago.

I have bought all of Brittany's favourite foods; well those that I know of anyway. I have booked a room at the hotel nearby because I was thinking of taking Brittany to the Chinese restaurant for dinner, that my family and I always go to when we are at the villa. My intention is for us to arrive there around ten which means we will need to leave about half past seven, it should be ok though because Brittany says she doesn't like staying in bed past eight on a weekday morning. Anyway so I want to arrive for ten and we can get a good spot by the lake to sunbathe and swim and eat our picnic at lunch and I was thinking that we could go to the Chinese restaurant about seven for a late dinner and then we will have to go home. I am so excited now, I can't wait.

I think it is about time I go to bed since I will be up early tomorrow, I really hope I remember to load everything in the car and don't forget something. I make a quick dash down to the kitchen to check I have all the picnic supplies ready, apart from the sandwiches; I will prepare them in the morning.

"Hey sis" Mario says. "You all right?"

"Hopefully I will be when you cover up a bit" I say. As usual Mario is standing in nothing but a pair of shorts and socks. "The sooner you put your man boobs away, the sooner the sick feeling in my throat disappears."

"Man boobs" Mario scoffs. "Yeah right, I am pure muscle. Like the hulk" he replies.

"Yeah, dream on" I say shoving him out of the way so I can access the fridge. "Where is my strawberry trifle?" I say before looking at my brother. "You better not be hiding it behind your back Maz" I say annoyed.

"Of course not" he says.

"Put your hands where I can see them then" I say but Mario doesn't respond. "Mario!" I almost shout and suddenly his hands appear in front of me with a dish of half eaten trifle and a spoon in them.

"Oh, was this yours?" he asks with a small guilty laugh. The fucker knew damn well it was mine and it wasn't up for the taking.

"That was for my picnic tomorrow" I say sighing in annoyance.

"Sorry, I don't suppose your girl friends will miss it that much. Hardly any of them eat at all" Mario says and I slap him on the arm.

"Don't be cheeky about my friends" I say. I have everyone under the impression that a couple of girls from school and I are going on a girlie trip to the lake for the day. No one knows Brittany is going apart from her and I, her parent's think she is going away with the glee kids to a theme park for the day.

"I'm sorry ok" he says. "I forgot you were making a picnic for your trip, I just thought mom bought this trifle for anyone to eat" Mario says sincerely and I guess it's not the end of the world, I just wanted everything to be perfect for tomorrow. "I am going to put some gas in my car so I will stop by the store and buy you another one" he says and I shake my head.

"It's ok, you don't need to" I tell my brother.

"I insist" he says before kissing me on the head and leaving the room. I feel like a right bitch now.

* * *

><p>I woke up super early so I had plenty of time to get organised. Now I am on my way to pick up Brittany, I arranged to get her at the end of her road and I texted her when I left so she should be there waiting. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I saw Brittany smiling brightly and waving at the car so I pull up next to her and quickly exit the vehicle.<p>

"Hey" I say.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Brittany replies happily.

"All set for today?" I ask before taking Brittany's travel bag and placing it in the trunk.

"You bet, I am so excited" she replies before placing a light kiss on my lips. I instantly smile at her before opening the passenger door for Brittany and closing it when she's safely in. I jump in the driver's seat then drive off.

"I have planned a few things for today but we don't need to do them if you don't want to" I say, making sure Brittany knows that we can do as we please and I won't force her to do anything.

"What did you have planned?" she asks smiling.

"Well I made us a picnic for lunchtime and I was going to book my favourite Chinese restaurant for dinner time" I say and Brittany nods.

"That sounds really fun" Brittany says.

"I also booked us a hotel room…" I say before Brittany cuts me off.

"Oh Santana, I am not sure we are ready for that yet" Brittany says and at first I am confused until I realise what she meant.

"Oh, no no, I didn't mean we had….I mean I didn't book it…..to…" I stutter out before Brittany starts laughing.

"I'm joking, I know you didn't" Brittany says smiling genuinely at me.

"I just figured that we may want to shower and change before we went to dinner after sweating in the sun all day or swimming in the lake" I say.

"That's a good idea" Brittany says. "Good job I remembered to bring my change of clothes or else we would be heading to dinner with me in my bathing suit." I laugh at Brittany. "You saw me in Hawaii, I know I rocked my bikini but not enough to get into a restaurant, I wouldn't want us to be thrown out for indecency."

"True" I say. "Just let me know at any point if you want to stop, you know for the toilet or to go to a shop."

"I will" Brittany says kissing me on the cheek. "Oops, sorry" Brittany says after I swerved the car a little. "I shouldn't have distracted you from the road by kissing you" Brittany says apologetically.

"It's ok" I say, trying not to smile too much. It's hard though when someone as amazing as Brittany kisses you, all I want to do is smile when I am around her, never mind only when she kisses me.

"Want to play a game to pass the time?" Brittany asks.

"What game?" I question intrigued.

"Eye-spy or I've never" Brittany responds.

"We don't have any drinks to play I've never" I observe.

"We don't need drinks" Brittany says. "We could just eat a gummy bear every time we have done the item in question."

"Ok" I say. I suppose it would make this journey pass quicker. "You go first."

"Right" Brittany says. "I've never dyed my hair." I immediately eat a gummy bear. "Oh really, what colour?"

"Blonde" I answer Brittany.

"I bet you were hot" Brittany says.

"I don't know" I say. "It was a moment of madness when I was pissed off with my mom which then made her pissed off at me."

"Why was your mom pissed?"

"It was three days before my cousins wedding and I didn't exactly apply the dye to my hair correctly" I say. "It was a DIY job."

"Oh right, got any pictures?"

"I may have one at home" I tell Brittany. "I will show you when we are at my house next."

"Cool" Brittany says. "Your turn."

"I've never…..smoked a cigarette."

Brittany eats a gum and I raise my eyebrow. "Come on" Brittany says. "You know I have, you caught me last year behind the school."

"I wasn't sure if you would admit to it or not" I say. "I didn't know if you knew I caught you."

"Oh I knew" Brittany says smirking.

"Why the smirk?" I ask.

"No reason" Brittany says smiling. I guess I will need to find out another day. "I've never said I love you and didn't mean it."

I regretfully consume a gummy bear and Brittany watches me. "It was an ex" I say. "I really liked him but I wasn't in love with him but it was one night we were hanging out" I continue. "Anyway long story short, he mentioned he suffered a bereavement recently and when he said he loved me I just said it back because I didn't want to make him feel any worse than he probably already was."

"Oh dear, that's a shame" Brittany says.

"That's what I thought until seconds later he is telling me how awful he felt that Gary the gerbil was no longer with him" I say.

"The bereavement was a gerbil?" Brittany asks and I nod.

"Yep" I say. "I know I sound cold hearted but he went to an extreme length that I thought it was his uncle or something so I didn't want to cause him anymore upset but I wish I hadn't told him I loved him."

"Were you together for long after that?"

"A couple of weeks" I say. "I found him with his boxers round his ankles with another girl in the bathroom at a party" I say. "I think it is safe to say he didn't love me and thank the lord, I didn't love him or I would have been even more hurt."

"What an idiot?" Brittany says. "For the record, if I am ever lucky enough to be with you, I will never ever hurt you like that."

"I know you wouldn't" I say with a smile. I know for sure Brittany wouldn't do that to me. "Anyway, on with the game. I've never created a malicious rumour about someone and spread it around school."

I watch as Brittany takes a gum and puts it in her mouth and then swallows. "You're turn to eat a gum" Brittany says.

"I am not due to eat one" I say.

"Oh please, I know the rumour about me sleeping with three guys at the one time was created and spread by you" Brittany says knowingly before I eat a gum. "That's more like it."

"I'm really sorry" I apologise. "I know it was incredibly hurtful but there were times where I felt like you deserved it."

"I know" Brittany agrees.

"I would never do anything like that now" I say. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do" Brittany says squeezing my bicep. "No need to fret."

"Ok, cool" I say. "Your turn."

"I've never had feelings for a friend" Brittany says but I have a feeling she is only saying that to test me to see if I have feelings for her. I eat a gummy bear and Brittany smiles before eating one herself. "Care to mention who this friend is?"

"Now that would be telling" I say with a smirk. "It is a story for another game" I finish leaving it at that.

* * *

><p>After two hours and a quarter on the road, we finally arrived at our destination and let me tell you, it looks heavenly. The sun is shining and the whole place has a friendly feel to it. I love the atmosphere already plus Brittany's smiling so that's a bonus.<p>

"Can I give you a hand to carry anything?" Brittany asks after we exit the car and head to the trunk. She's so sweet.

"If you don't mind" I say. "I have a lot of stuff."

"It's no problem" Brittany says smiling.

We gather everything from the trunk of the car and then head over to find a good place to set up by the lake. We need somewhere there's easy access to the lake and where I can top up my tan perfectly. There has to be a bit of shade though because I remember Brittany telling me in Hawaii that she's very sensitive to the sun.

"Does this spot suit you?" I ask when we reach a nice area. Brittany nods at me so we sit everything down.

"It's perfect" she replies kissing my cheek.

I lay out the picnic rug before setting the picnic basket on top of it to stop it from moving if there's a bit of wind. "Did you bring a towel?" I ask and Brittany nods. "Ok, I've got a couple spare in case."

"At first I wasn't too sure about the swimming in the lake thing but now that I am here, the lake looks a lot better than I imagined" Brittany says. "When you hear lake, you think of a place where fish or frogs live and bacteria and stuff."

"The water is treated and cleaned" I say. "It's actually just an outdoor pool really."

"It is a really beautiful sight" Brittany says smiling. "It looks so nice and tranquil."

"When I was younger and we came here for a few days, we would always spend a day about five miles from here in a little town. Where we would shop in the morning and then go for a boat ride in the afternoon" I say reminiscing about the past.

"Do you guys still come up here a lot?" Brittany asks and I shake my head.

"Not as much as I would like" I say. "We don't get much time together now with our different schedules and stuff" I say sadly. "I have school, Jade's obviously got Ethan and work, Ethan's got kindergarten and Mario has university." I say. "I shouldn't complain though, we all still spend time together. We just don't get days when we are all together."

"You're like me" Brittany says. "I'm quite close with my family so I love spending time with them but like your family, we don't always find time when we are all available." I nod at Brittany's words. "At least you've got me to hang out with now" Brittany says smiling. "Surely hanging out with me is way more fun than hanging out with your family."

"Totally" I reply laughing. "Seriously though, I do have a lot of fun when I am with you."

"It's because I am so amazing" Brittany says winking at me.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to join me for a swim?" Brittany asks smiling at me. I love the way she smiles at me, her eyes light up and her cheeks produce this cute little dimple on her face.<p>

"Yeah" I say smiling goofily at Brittany before taking the outstretched hand she was offering me and we both head into the lake. "Oh god, this is cold" I say frantically moving around in the water to try and heat myself up.

"Come here" Brittany says and I gradually walk over to her. As soon as I do so she wraps her arms firmly round my waist and pulls me close. I'm a little apprehensive at first, because I always get nervous when I am so close to Brittany, but then my nerves settle and I wrap my arms round Brittany's neck. We remain like this for a while, it feels a little too romantic or couple like but to be honest it doesn't faze me. "Are you warmer yet?" Brittany asks and I just shrug which causes Brittany to chuckle. "I think you are warmer but you don't want to say because you want me to continue holding you" Brittany says and I know she is right. "I don't mind, I like being close to you."

"Oh really?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah" Brittany smiles. "Who wouldn't want to be close to someone as gorgeous as you" Brittany holds me tighter before whispering in my ear "It isn't a secret that I am attracted to you."

I kiss Brittany on the lips "the question is though, do I feel the same?" I say to myself as much as I say to Brittany before I swim away with Brittany watching me. I know I am attracted to Brittany hence the reason I like kissing her and I blush every time she complements me, I just need to figure out how I process my attraction if that makes any sense whatsoever.

"Got'ya" Brittany says enveloping me in a hug, I guess she must have swam over here when I was in the middle of my trance. "You don't just swim away after asking such a question."

"I think you will find I did" I say cheekily.

"I have feelings for the real Santana Lopez, not the one who used to hate my guts" Brittany says. "Bear that in mind when you be cheeky to me" Brittany says but she's smiling so I know it's just a joke.

"I'm sorry" I say and Brittany just brushes it off.

"Did I tell you that you look smoking hot in that bikini?" Brittany asks and I laugh.

"Three times" I reply.

"No harm in a fourth then is there, you look incredibly sexy" Brittany tells me. "So sexy…" Brittany says playing with my bikini strap "…that I just want to rip this bikini off of you."

"Ok….Ok" I say, retracting my body from Brittany, putting some distance between us. "I think it is time for lunch." Brittany smiles at me before heading out of the lake and I follow her. Things got a little too intense for me there.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god" Brittany says in amazement. "That's so cute" she finishes holding up the cheese sandwiches that are cut into stars.<p>

"You said you loved stars" I state to try to defend my childish yet cheesy actions. Pardon the pun.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Lopez" Brittany says before biting into her sandwich. I think it is safe to say that this trip is a success so far, Brittany's happy and because she is happy, I am happy. "So what other treats did you bring?" Brittany asks me with a mouth full of food.

"Well I tried to get a bit of everything that you have mentioned you like" I say. "There's trifle, melon, cheese sandwiches, flavoured milk, bottled water, carrot sticks and a few other things."

"You sure know how to treat a girl" Brittany tells me with a kiss to my cheek. "You are going to make someone an excellent girlfriend one day" Brittany smiles "and I am going to be so jealous of the person who will get the honour of calling you their girlfriend." I want to tell Brittany that there would be no need for her to be jealous but the words can't seem to leave my mouth and before I know it we have changed conversations. "So are you up for seeing a movie on Thursday?" Brittany asks.

"Of course" I say. "I have the rest of the holidays free."

"Cool" Brittany smiles. "That means more time for me to spend with a pretty girl like you." Once again, I am blushing. I am not sue if Brittany knows the effect she has on me but if she doesn't, my blushing must surely make it clear.

* * *

><p>"Look at that bed Santana" Brittany says in wonder. "I bet some couples have shared some fun times on that big beast, it's massive." I nod at Brittany's comment, I have to admit the bed does look pretty big not to mention how comfortable it looks. "If I wasn't so excited to go to dinner with you tonight I would suggest we skip and spend the rest of our trip napping on that luxurious bed."<p>

I laugh at Brittany "It does look like a nice bed but I would prefer dinner with you" I say to which Brittany smiles. "So, do you want to use the bathroom first or second?" I ask.

"I will go second" Brittany says.

"Ok" I reply. "I will be about twenty minutes by the time I shower and stuff."

"That's ok, take your time" Brittany says with a genuine smile.

After twenty minutes I re-enter the bedroom after my shower.

"That girl is getting on my nerves now" I hear Brittany say I as walk out of the bathroom.

"What girl?"

"Oh… just Erin" Brittany answers. "Mario and she had an argument so she is venting her frustration to me via text."

"Oh dear" I say while sitting down in front of the dressing table with my hairdryer. "Was it like a big argument or just a stupid one?" I ask. It isn't exactly my business but it will be my business if I go home and find my brother in a foul mood. When Mario is in a mood, he takes it out on everyone including me.

"To be honest I am not sure" Brittany says. "I think it was just a petty argument that Erin has probably blown out of proportion." I nod. "My sister is pretty dramatic at times whereas me, I am a perfect angel."

I laugh "Yeah I'm not so sure about that Britt" I say. "Some of the stunts you have pulled on me in the past aren't exactly angelic."

"Hey" Brittany says defensively. "I am a reformed character now" she tells me while walking towards me. "There's this awesome girl who has changed me for the better, she doesn't know it but she sure has made me a better person." Brittany kisses my lips "I am going for a shower, won't be long" I nod as I watch Brittany walk away. I think she was talking about me there but I am not sure, I hope she was because I don't fancy having to compete with another girl for Brittany's attention because I am pretty sure I would lose.

After a couple of hours spent getting ready, Brittany and I are finally ready to head for our meal. The restaurant is only a short walk from the hotel so it won't take is too long to get there and back.

"I thought you were really sexy in a bikini but oh my…you are equally as sexy in that dress" Brittany says. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you" I respond. "You look amazing too" I finish, placing a light kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" I say before holding the door open for Brittany to exit our hotel room. We decide to leave our clothes here so once we finish dinner we can change back into something more comfortable before hitting the road for home.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I booked at table for two under Lopez" I say to the waitress and she smiles.<p>

"No problem, follow me Miss Lopez" the waitress says while leading Brittany and I to our table. "Will this table be ok?" the waitress asks. "I have one away from the window if you prefer."

"No, this is perfect" I say with a smile before pulling Brittany's chair out for her and then I sit down across from her.

"Can I get you a drink?" the waitress asks us.

"Britt?" I say, allowing Brittany to order a drink first.

"Yes, can I have a cola please" Brittany says giving the waitress one of her adorable Brittany smiles.

"Certainly, for you miss?" the waitress looks at me.

"Can I have a cola too please?" I ask and the waitress nods.

"No problem" she says. "I will go sort your drinks. My name is Li and if you require anything let me know" the waitress finishes before walking off.

"She seems nice" Brittany says and I nod. "She seemed to take quite a shine to you _Miss Lopez_."

"What does that mean?" I ask, laughing slightly.

"It means she was blatantly staring at you when it is painfully obvious you're on a date with me" Brittany says and I raise my eyebrow.

"A date?" I ask.

"This is a date…right?" Brittany asks nervously and I can't help but find her so cute.

"Of course it is" I tell her. "And for the record, I think you are way off with the point you made about the waitress staring at me" I say honestly to Brittany. "But if you are right then don't worry about it, you are the only person I want looking at me."

"Oh is that right?" Brittany challenges with a smirk.

"Yup" I reply boldly.

* * *

><p>We're making our way towards the hotel when I feel Brittany entwine her fingers with mine. "Is this ok?" Brittany asks and I nod. I don't know if it is because we are in a place where no one knows us or not but being on a date with Brittany and holding hands with her feels so natural. I begin to wonder why I ever felt nervous in the first place.<p>

"So we will just head back to the hotel and grab our stuff" I say. "Then we can head home."

"I don't want to go home" Brittany says pouting. "I want to spend more time with you. Today was so much fun and I just want it to continue."

"Me too" I reply. "We have the rest of the holidays to hang out though" I offer as a consolation.

"I know but I want to spend time with you just now" Brittany says with a sad face. "Can we not add an extension to the hotel booking and keep the room until the morning and leave then?" Brittany asks and it suddenly gets me thinking. I don't see why we couldn't do that, I mean I know for sure my parents would prefer me to drive home in the daylight rather than at night.

"We can do that if you want" I say and Brittany stops and turns to me.

"Wouldn't you love for us to just hang out alone without worrying about anything else" Brittany says. "It is no secret that I like you Santana so I just think we should make the most of this opportunity."

"Ok, let's just stay at the hotel overnight" I say before Brittany grabs my hand again and we head back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"You grab the movie and the chocolate while I change in the bathroom" I say to Brittany before heading into the bathroom to change out of my more formal wear. I leave the bathroom a few minutes later and find Brittany in only her underwear. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" I say.<p>

"No worries" Brittany says. "I thought since you were in the bathroom I would just change out here."

"I will give you some privacy" I say.

"Santana, it's fine" Brittany says smiling. "It's only underwear, it's not like I am completely naked."

I nod my head "Ok."

"My body is yours if you want it. You only have to claim it" Brittany says and fear takes over me.

"W-what" I say panicked.

Brittany laughs "I was quoting a line from the movie we saw last week" Brittany says. "Don't look so panicked, I'm not that easy."

"Oh no" I say panicking again. "I didn't mean to imply that."

Brittany full on laughs this time "You are so easy to scare Santana" Brittany says kissing my lips. "Don't worry, it was a joke."

"I'm sorry" I apologise. "My head's been all over the place recently."

"If you want to talk then I am here" Brittany says wrapping her arms round me. "I know I joke and act like a kid sometimes but I am capable of discussing serious issues."

"Thanks" I say. "But today actually helped me get some things sorted in my head."

"That's good then" Brittany says smiling and I nod.

"You are a good friend Britt" I say sincerely. "I'm lucky to have you."

"I like the fact you keep calling me Britt, tonight" Brittany says while smiling and for a second I don't really know what she means but then it dawns on me, I've been calling her Britt numerous times tonight instead of Brittany and I didn't even realise it.

"Sorry" I say blushing. "I didn't even realise I was doing that sometimes."

"It's ok, I don't mind" she replies while smiling at me.

"Are we ready to watch some movies and stuff our face with chocolate?" I ask as a rhetorical question but Brittany answers anyway.

"Totally" she says while jumping on the bed and making herself comfortable before gesturing for me to do as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey can I ask you a question?" I say to which Brittany nods with a smile so I continue "Do you remember a few weeks ago I kept trying to ask you something?"<p>

"Yeah I think so" Brittany says.

"Well I want to try asking you again" I state.

"Ok, go ahead" Brittany tells me with a comforting smile.

"Would you like to make things official now and do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask nervously. After a few nervous seconds I get a reply.

"Absolutely" Brittany answers before throwing herself on top of me, placing random kisses all over my face. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face, in this moment, I don't think I have ever felt happier in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Back to Reality

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Back to Reality<p>

Brittany's POV

I am so excited to go to school today. It's our first day back since before the summer holidays but this time I am looking forward to it more than previous years. I haven't seen Santana for a couple of days so I am desperate to see her again. Ever since we agreed to become girlfriends things have seemed to get better and better every day. We've been out on dates and hung out, we have been taking things slow though to make sure we don't rush anything and it's been amazing. No matter what I am doing, Santana is always on my mind. I offered to drive her to school today but she politely declined because she had to go in early, I'm not too bothered though because I am pretty sure there will be plenty of other opportunities for me to see her.

As soon as I get to school the first thing I do is go to look for Santana, I can't wait to see her and kiss her and hugs her. Man I'm excited, I'm like a kid in a sweetie shop with no maximum amount of money to spend.

"Hey" I say walking over to Santana.

"Hi" Santana replies. "How are you?"

"All the better now that I have seen you" I say going to kiss my girlfriend, however she pulls away. I let it slide though, putting it down to the fact that she is clearly just nervous. "So babe do you want to go off campus today for lunch" I ask with a smile. "I thought it could be just the two of us and I could treat you since we haven't seen much of one another the past few days."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Brittany" she says seriously. Wow she called me Brittany which means she's not too happy about something. She has been calling me Britt all the time recently so when she uses my full name I know something is up.

"Why not?" I ask. "We'll be back in time for our next class after lunch if that's what you're worried about" I state.

"It's not that, I just don't think we should" she tells me.

"Ok well we'll just go to the cafeteria then, I don't mind it anyway" I say. "It doesn't matter where we go for lunch, as long as I am with you then I am happy."

"No Brittany, I mean I don't think we should go to lunch together today. In fact I don't think we should at all this week" she states and I've got to say that stung quite a bit.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Why can't we go to lunch together?" why would there be a problem with us eating together, I know no one knows we're girlfriends but we are friends.

"Because no one knows we are even friends Brittany never mind girlfriends" she says whispering the word girlfriend.

"So what you're saying is we can't ever hang out at school, not even as friends?" I ask incredulously.

"Well not even for a while at least" she states. "Actually we really shouldn't be talking right now so you go to class and I'll wait here another few minutes."

"Are you serious?" I ask and she nods. "You promised me Santana, you promised it wouldn't be like this" I say. She did promise me very little would change when we got back to school. I understand we can't just act like girlfriends because she hasn't come out yet and I respect that. It's a big thing for her to deal with but she said we could still be friends. There was never anything said about avoiding each other or not having lunch or not even talking to one another.

"It wasn't a promise" she snaps. "I said I hoped not a lot would change but it has so we can't be spending time together at school anymore, maybe after school or at weekends but definitely not during school hours" she tells me.

"What has changed to make you think that?" I ask. It's seems quite sudden because not 5 days ago did she say we could be friends around school.

"Just stuff ok, it doesn't matter. What does matter is we can't talk during school anymore" she says.

"Santana I know you're dealing with some stuff and it's hard but I'm not asking you to tell the school we're together, all I'm asking for is for us to be friends when we can't be girlfriends" I say.

"Even that's risky" she says.

"How is that risky?" I ask. "Everyone knows our families are really good friends now since my sister and your brother are together so I hardly think us being friends would be such a big deal. Sure we used to hate one another but I think it's an obvious transition now since we've all spent lots of time together" I say. With the amount of time our families have spent together, I really don't think anyone would be surprised that we've moved on and left the past in the past.

"Everyone will find it all a bit sudden I think" she states. "We detested each other Brittany, from that level of hate how could we become friends so fast?"

"I don't know but we did. Does it really matter what other people think?" I ask.

"Of course it matters Brittany, I am the head cheerleader so popularity means everything in this school. If I'm not popular; I'm not head cheerleader" she tells me.

"Ok so what you're saying is being popular is more important than being friends with me?" I ask.

"I never said that, Brittany you're second pick for head cheerio so you're just as popular as me. The point is if I am suddenly friends with you then I look weak" she says.

"I beg your pardon, you look weak if you're friends with me?" I say angrily.

"Yes because it's like I am giving in. Everyone thinks I hate you so if I turn round and say I like you then it's as if I am giving up and I lost" she says.

"There is no battle to lose, I didn't necessarily want us to fight in the first place. I really doubt people will care one way or another" I say.

"Look people will care Brittany so let's drop this, the bottom line is we can't ever hang out at school anytime soon so I'll call you later when you're at home" she says while picking up her bag.

"Do you know something, don't bother calling me tonight" I say before leaving the bathroom while banging the door behind me. I don't care what people think about me, I am who I am and no one can change that so if they think it's odd I'm friends with Santana then they can go to hell. My relationship with Santana is a heck of a lot more important to me than popularity, if only my girlfriend shared my views then we wouldn't be in this predicament.

* * *

><p>I've been in a bad mood since Santana's and my argument this morning so all I want to do is have an early night and watch some movies. People say life's a rollercoaster and today I think that was well and truly evidenced to me. As I make my way through my Disney movies my phone buzzes indicating I have a text.<p>

**From Santana: you have to understand Britt, I don't want to hurt you but this is the way it has to be for now. **

**To Santana: I'm afraid I don't understand because you have inevitably hurt me anyway. It's just friends Santana, what's the big deal.**

**From Santana: just friends might not seem a big deal to you but it's a big deal for me. Suddenly becoming friends with you after hating each other will look suspicious. **

**To Santana: I really don't know how. **

**From Santana: It will ok. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for hurting you and I still want to be your girlfriend.**

**To Santana: I know you don't mean to hurt me and I obviously still want to be with you too however I do feel really confused about the whole not being friends thing.**

**From Santana: I don't really want to talk about our fight anymore Britt. Can we go to dinner on Sunday? I miss you.**

I can't help but laugh out loud, if Santana misses me then why the fuck can't we be friends, it seems a little contradictive if I am being honest. I do miss her too so I will go to dinner with her on Sunday, I just wish things were easier. I have a slight feeling that there is more than meets the eye when it comes to Santana not wanting to be my friend in public.

**To Santana: I miss you too. Dinner sounds good because we do need to have a serious conversation. We can arrange the details nearer the time.**

**From Santana: ok Britt, I will leave you in peace. Enjoy the rest of your night.**

**To Santana: you too, goodnight**

I place my phone on my nightstand before curling up in my bed again. Hopefully this is all just a minor blip and things can go back to how they were during the holidays. My feelings for Santana are only going to grow and with the way things are just now, it scares me more than it excites me.

* * *

><p>It's Friday and I haven't spoken to Santana since those texts on Monday night. I really don't know where she is coming from, it's only friends. I've been patient and I understand her reasons for not telling anyone we're together but I really can't comprehend the friends' thing. What is the big deal about us being friends? I think we have both been avoiding each other to try and give each other some space and since Santana doesn't want us to be friends then I guess the 'avoiding each other' suits her just fine.<p>

There is a knock at the door and once I mumble out a 'come in' the door opens and in walks Santana, closing the door behind her again. "What are you doing here?" I ask shocked. Of all the people who could have knocked on my door, I didn't expect it to be Santana.

"I'm not even going to say anything I'm just going to cut to the chase here" she says and I nod to let her know I'm listening. "Look I don't do relationships all that often so just tell me was that you breaking up with me on Monday or not?" I have to smile because that was too cute, she's adorable when she starts talking really fast when she's worried. "Why are you smiling, what does that mean?"

"We've not broken up, I was just annoyed. I maybe shouldn't have walked out of the bathroom in such a rage" I say. "Although I am really struggling with the no friends rule you have, to be quite honest it's absurd."

"Britt you mean everything to me ok but can't you just respect my feelings. I just think it's too soon for everyone to know we're friends because it'll seem really weird and sudden. I understand you don't feel the same but I'm not saying it'll be like this forever, just for a few weeks" she tells me.

"Fine" I answer. "So what made you think I wanted to break up?"

"You said we needed to have a serious conversation" Santana replies. "I thought you only agreed to dinner with me on Sunday so you could let me down gently."

"Not at all" I say. "I've only just got you so there's no way I am giving up on you so easily."

"You're amazing Britt, truly" Santana says and I blush.

"Thanks" I reply. "So do you need to go soon or can you stay for a while?"

"I can stay" Santana says joining me on the bed. I put some of my blanket on top of her before pulling her close so we can cuddle. Moments like these are the ones I always dreamed of with Santana. Just she and I spending time together, being together. She makes me so happy, her smile brightens up my day, her touch gives me shivers and her smell relaxes me. Just because I like her smell doesn't make me weird ok, she just has a really calming smell about her, like flowers.

After three hours of watching movies and cuddling we somehow ended up engrossed in a heated make out session. I'm not complaining though, every time Santana kisses me I feel like I am in heaven. From her smooth tongue to her soft lips and the way she presses her nose against my cheek makes me feel something that no one else has ever made me feel. As the kiss intensifies I suddenly find myself becoming a little wet below my jeans and panties, as much as I would love to go that extra bit further in my relationship with Santana I feel that it would be too soon. I am not a virgin by any means however things are different now, Santana is someone I genuinely care about and can see myself having a future with so I don't want to ruin what we have by us sleeping together this soon.

"Britt, you ok?" Santana asks, detaching her lips from mine.

"Yeah sorry" I reply. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's ok, things were getting a little out of hand anyway" she says. "I really like you but I don't think I am ready for us to take the next step."

I kiss Santana "That's exactly what I was just thinking" I say and Santana sighs in relief. "Our relationship is different from any other I have had so when we do decide to take things further, I want it to be special" I say. "I've had too many relationships where I sleep with someone after like two dates and all I seem to do is regret letting myself do that so with you I want things to happen at a pace we are both ok with."

"I'm so lucky to call you my girlfriend" Santana says.

"I'm just as lucky" I say presses my lips to Santana's once again. "I think I am becoming addicted to Santana's lips." I hear Santana laugh. "I said that out loud didn't I?" I say embarrassed.

"Yeah but its ok" she says. "I'm hot so I understand how you could get so hooked on my lips."

"Someone seems sure of themselves" I say playfully to which Santana just shrugs.

"I think I should head off now. Will I see you at the 'welcome back to school' party tomorrow night?" Santana asks.

"The girls wanted me to go so yeah" I reply. There's a big party tomorrow at one of the football player's houses as a sort of welcome back to school thing. Each year a different person hosts the party but it always has to be a footballer hosting the first party of the school year, I don't really know why but that's just the way it is. It is usually just filled with horny drunk teens, which I am usually characterised as but this year will be different. I've decided I am not going to get drunk and make out with some hot girl or boy unless it is Santana obviously. Santana told me that she isn't a big drinker so what's the point of me drinking when I could just hang around with her, I know for a fact I would have more fun sober with Santana than I would drunk with some popular kids that I can't even stand.

"That's me ready to go" Santana says before heading over to my window and opening it.

"Why are you opening the window?" I ask.

"So I can leave" Santana says as if it is obvious.

"You know you could use the front door" I say laughing until I realise Santana is serious when she throws her bag out of the open window. "Wait, are you seriously going to climb out my window?"

"Yeah" she says before kissing me. "See you tomorrow" she says before lifting one of her legs out the window and positioning it on a tree branch and steadying herself.

"Santana, you're going to hurt yourself" I say worriedly, gripping onto Santana's arm.

"No I won't" she says. "I don't want someone seeing me leave your house so it's simpler if I go this way plus you have a tree right here so it is pretty easy to get down."

"Please be careful" I say as I grip tightly to Santana as she puts her other foot on the tree.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow" Santana says and I begrudgingly let her go before she shimmies down the tree and reaches the bottom, giving me a wave to which I wave back. This girl is going to cause me a heart attack in some way shape or form. Whether it be from my feelings for her or from her having a serious accident like falling off a tree that she doesn't necessarily need to climb.

* * *

><p>As soon as I walk in with Mercedes, Tina and Quinn the music almost deafens us. "It's extremely loud in here" I say.<p>

"What's that?" Quinn screams.

"It's so loud" I repeat.

"Brittany, I have not got a clue what you are saying to me" Quinn says so I just shake my head, gesturing that it doesn't matter. "I am going to find some hot guy to make out with, are you coming?"

"No thanks" I reply. "Remember you've got a boyfriend Quinn."

"I do know that honey" Quinn says laughing. "That's the hot guy I am going to find" she says before walking off. Eventually all the girls leave me, either to go find boys or to go for a dance so I decide to have a walk about and grab a soda. I spot some cheerios on my travels but I don't talk much to them due to the fact that they are absolutely wasted and incapable of having a decent conversation.

After about twenty minutes I spot my girlfriend alone by the bar so I decide to go and speak to her. "Hey" I say. I know Santana is not keen on people knowing we are friends but by the amount of alcohol consumed I doubt anyone will remember their own names never mind if they saw Santana and I acting all friendly. I refuse to go to a party and ignore my girlfriend anyway.

"Hello beautiful" Santana says hugging me. I didn't expect that, 'wait a second something's different here' I think to myself as I take in Santana's current wobbly state.

"Are you drunk?" I ask. It's only 9pm and Santana's drunk already, the party only commenced at eight.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" she says waving her finger in my face before laughing. "You look quite sexy tonight, I like your dress" she says. "In fact I like the dress so much, I think that it would look amazing on my bedroom floor." Drunk Santana really doesn't hold back.

"Come with me please" I say grabbing Santana's hand. The last thing I want to happen is that Santana embarrasses herself in front of all of these teenagers, she's quite a reserved person when sober so I would hate for her to say something which could massively affect her sober.

"Where are we going?" she asks as I pull her into an empty bedroom and lock the door. "Are we going to have sex?" she asks with her eyes wide. "I've never done it with a girl before, is it as good as it is with boys?"

"Take a seat" I say, ignoring her question. She immediately obeys and sits on the bed so I sit next to her. "Why are you so drunk?"

"It's a party Britt" she says. "That's what you do at a party where there is alcohol, you drink."

"I know but you told me that you don't really like drinking a lot of alcohol" I say.

"I don't but I just needed to take my mind off of things" she says.

"What things?" I ask supportively taking Santana's hands in my own.

"Everything" she says sighing. "Most importantly I needed to take my mind off of our fight. I know you are crazy angry at me but I don't mean to hurt you or mess you around."

"I'm not crazy angry babe, ok" I say and she nods. "I am a little hurt that you don't even want to admit that we are friends. No one needs to know that we're girlfriends but I at least thought it would be ok for people to know we are friends."

"I am sorry" she says. "I promise it won't be like this forever but if you can't wait it out then I will respect your decision if you choose to break up with me." We went over this yesterday, I wish she hadn't got so blind drunk, she knows fine well that I wouldn't break up with her.

"I'm not going to break up with you" I assure her. "But if I am being honest, I won't wait around forever. Not because I am impatient but because it will save us both from hurt" I say and Santana nods. "I waited a while to be your girlfriend so I can wait another while." I kiss Santana's cheek before I stand up "How about I get you some water or coffee to sober you up" I suggest.

"Actually Britt I think I am just going to go home, I'm not really in the party mood anymore" Santana says.

"Ok, I have my car outside" I say walking to the door.

"Stay and enjoy the party, I can make my own way home" she says.

"You're my girlfriend, if you are leaving then I am leaving with you" I say determined.

"I don't want someone to see us though" she says.

"Fucking hell Santana" I say. "You're drunk and I can't take you home in case someone thinks we're friends, do you realise how silly that sounds?"

"Fuck you" Santana spits before storming out the room.

"Babe wait, I'm sorry" I shout after my girlfriend but I don't think it is any use. I think it is pretty safe to say I just royally fucked up.

It's been two and a half hours since I last saw Santana, I tried to go after her but she got away too quick so all I've done is scan the party trying to find her, praying that she hasn't went home alone or jumped in some dodgy looking cab. I sent some of my male friends out to search the streets for her, they assume I have a bone to pick with her so I didn't bother correcting them. When guys are drunk they seem to get a kick out of seeing two girls fight so since they think Santana and I are going to fight it makes them more determined to find her.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"No Sammy" I slur. "I'm sorry but Santana Lopez is officially off the market."

"Since when?" Sam asks.

"Since I met someone really really attractive and sexy with silky soft blonde hair and blue eyes" I answer.

"I doubt they can be as handsome as me" Sam says smiling.

"They're even better looking" I say smiling. "They've got it all going on unlike you my friend."

My phone buzzes causing me to giggle. I had my phone tucked in beside my breasts so it made them vibrate a little when it buzzed. I take out my phone and realise that I have four missed calls and six text messages.

**From SexyBee: Babe, it's me. I know you are pissed but please let me know that you are ok xx**

**From SexyBee: Where are you? xx**

**From SexyBee: Text me or call me please Santana xx**

**From SexyBee: I'm worried about you, get in touch xx**

**From SexyBee: I need to know that you are safe babe xx**

**From SexyBee: I've called you four times, please Santana xx**

"I need to go" I tell Sam. "Thanks for the company but I'm going back in to the party" I say leaving Sam alone in the garden as I walk back into the house. I stumble my way through to the hall and into the dining room where I pick up my jacket, well what I think is my jacket because I can't quite remember what I wore to the party, and head back towards the front door. As I walk out the front door I almost trip over someone siting on the step. "You near caused me accident" I say, not really speaking clearly.

"Santana thank god" I hear before being enveloped in a hug and then slapped on the shoulder.

"Don't slap me" I say rubbing my arm nowhere near where I was hit.

"Answer your fucking phone then" Brittany shouts. "I was beside myself with worry that something bad happened to you and it was all my fault."

"Don't be so dramatic now" I say. "If you are still worried about me then you can give me a ride home."

"My parents are out for the night so you can just stay with me" Brittany says. "Your mom and dad will flip if they see you like this, you can barely stand up" Brittany says shaking her head. "I will text your mom from your phone telling her you are staying with Louise." I grunt an ok before Brittany leads me to her car. Louise is a friend from cheerios that has been to my house a few times so I am pretty sure my mom will believe me when I say I am staying at hers.

After a short journey home Brittany takes me up to her room and provides me with some sleepwear before telling me to go get changed and brush my teeth with her spare toothbrush before instructing me that I should then go straight to bed.

"Are you joining me in this bed?" I ask as I bounce up and down on Brittany's mattress.

"Yes" Brittany says getting under the covers next to me. I lean over to kiss Brittany but she turns her head leaving me to peck her cheek.

"Just because I let you share my bed doesn't mean we're ok again" Brittany says. "Just get some sleep and we can talk in the morning ok."

"Fine but I will get my kiss you know" I say. "Santana Lopez always gets what she wants and long may it continue."

"Go to sleep please" Brittany says sounding rather annoyed.

"Kiss me first" I say leaning over Brittany.

"No" she says trying to pull away from me.

"Yes" I say biting Brittany's ear gently.

"Santana I said n…"

"Come on" I cut Brittany off.

"Jeez, what a girl does for an easy life" Brittany says before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Little more" I say pulling Brittany back in when she breaks the kiss.

Brittany kisses me again, this time making it last a little longer. "Don't push your luck anymore, now go to sleep" Brittany says sternly.

"Strict Brittany is sexy" I say, lightly grazing my hand along Brittany's sides.

"Santana I mean it, go to fucking sleep" Brittany says turning to face me and glaring.

"Fine" I reply, doing as I was told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it was a little boring but things will get more interesting in upcoming chapters.**


End file.
